The New Girl
by hunni07
Summary: Sirius Black! Back way back in his seventh year! HE and the other marauders meet Faylinn, with the pink hair and mischevious attitude. I've been told it's cute and funny so check it out plze! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything to do with it. It's all J.K.Rowling's!

::AN:: This fic is a prequel to my "on hold" fic **It All Depends On How You Fly The Broom**. If you've read any part of that fic (thank you if you have), then I'M SORRY for not updating! It's just that I have so many things going on in my head at once! (THANK GOODNESS they all tie into one thing, though… or else I'd probably be a loony by now.)

Anyway, with all these things in my head, I had to get them on paper (err… the computer…). I've already finished (totally and utterly COMPLETE) another prequel to** It All Depends On How You Fly The Broom**, called **Sorcha**, and it's about Severus and…. WHATEVER! Check it out if you want, please!

ANYWAY! This fic is another prequel to **IADOHYFB.** (That's what I'm gonna call it from now on… maybe.) This is about Sirius! It's his seventh year at Hogwarts! And you're expected to have read HP books 1-5 (or AT LEAST 1-3), as I won't be going into detail about how the Marauders became animagus… lol (yay!) I hope you like it, and PLEASE review! (Sorry for the long, excruciating author's note!) And special thanks to **randomblinx** for helping me figure out how to introduce… who I shall introduce… muahaha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Padfoot!"

"Hmmph?" Sirius Black grumbled from underneath his pillow.

"Come on, Sirius!" James Potter insisted, giving his best friend a nice hefty kick before turning back to the mirror to give his hair one last rumple. "You didn't spend the last week of the summer holidays at my flat just so you could sleep through our first day at Hogwarts."

Sirius sat up abruptly, looking around as if he had never seen the Potters' guestroom before. He grabbed his watch off the nightstand and gasped. "We're gonna miss the Hogwarts Express!" He yelled at James while standing up and pulling on a pair of jeans over his duck-decorated boxers.

James chuckled and studied his face in the mirror again. "Do you think I'd miss the train? I mean, come on! This year is my last chance to woo Evans before we all go off to… where ever." He puckered his lips slightly, raising one eyebrow. He grinned and nodded his head to Sirius. "How was that? Think she'll go for that?"

Sirius just stared blankly at his friend. "James, we've been over this. That Evans girl hates you."

James rolled his eyes. "No, she doesn't."

"Aha!" Sirius scoffed, looking around on the floor for a clean-looking shirt. "That's why she's made it a point to say it at least twice a day every day since our first year! Right, Prongs, that girl is mad about you." He picked up a white shirt off the ground, checking for stains and sniffing it. "Besides, if you want a girl to go for you, don't make that eyebrow-face."

"Why?" James asked, his eyes shooting back to the mirror.

"Because it's my face. And if you use it, how am I supposed to score with the ladies?" Sirius said sarcastically before opening the bedroom door. "Is that… Do I smell…? Mrs. Potter!" He shouted down the stairs. "Are you making bacon? You know how much I love bacon!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The four marauders sat in their seats, bored out of their minds. "I thought our last ride to Hogwarts would be a little more… productive." Remus Lupin said flatly, looking up over his book.

"What did everyone do over the summer?" Peter Pettigrew asked, trying to make conversation.

James groaned. "Oh come off it, Wormtail. You know what we did over the holiday. You were at my house for the first two weeks!"

Peter shrugged. "Yeah…"

"Maybe we should go see if anyone else is up and about." Remus suggested. "I have to go check in with the prefects in a little while, but-"

"Whoa, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed to his sandy brown-haired friend. "Did you forget something?" He asked incredulously, nodding in James's direction.

"Shuddup Paruuf." James said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Remus's eyes widened. "Prongs! That's my chocolate!"

Peter giggled as James made an innocent face. "Sorry, Rem," James said sarcastically. "I seem to have forgotten that you're codependent in the chocolate area." They all shared a good laugh as they recalled Remus's slight addiction to chocolate, which he happened to eat a lot around the time of the full moon, and used it as a "cure" for everything.

"HEY!" Sirius shouted, grabbing the attention of his three friends. "I was trying to say something about James!"

"Oh, sorry." Peter apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Sirius laughed it off. "Anyway, as I was saying! You all remember that the great Prongs was titled Head Boy, right?"

Remus and Peter grinned appreciatively. "Of course!" Remus exclaimed, standing up. "That completely slipped my mind! We need to go check in over-"

"Alright, alright…" James grumbled. "Let's take our things, though. It'll probably take awhile." He turned to Peter and Sirius. "We'll try and catch a carriage with you two if we can."

"Have fun!" Peter called as James and Remus exited.

"So, seventh year." Sirius sighed, leaning his head against the window.

"I know." Peter agreed, pulling miscellaneous candies out of his pockets and opening one with a fluorescent green wrapper. "It went by real fast."

Sirius's eyes shot open from the half-asleep look he was beginning to obtain when he heard the compartment door slide open. He turned quickly to see a delicate auburn-haired girl in Hogwarts robes. "Oh." She said flatly when she saw Sirius.

"Yeah, 'oh.'" Sirius mocked her, smiling. "'Sup, Lily? Head Girl, huh?" He nodded at her badge, pushing back the urge to make a sly comment about James. He knew that his best friend would never forgive him if he ruined his chances with Lily Evans.

"Yes." Lily smiled, trying not to come off as bragging.

"That's great, Lily!" Peter exclaimed. "I knew you'd get Head Girl! You're the smartest girl in the whole school! I thought Rem would get Head Boy, but James is no surprise, either."

Lily smiled kindly at Peter. "Thanks, Peter. That's really sweet of you to say that."

"Did you already go to check in or whatever it is you needed to do?" Sirius asked, stalling for time. Maybe if they talked to Lily long enough, James would come back and see her. He'd like that.

"Yes." Lily replied. "I've actually been sent on an errand to look for someone, but I'm not having much luck."

"Who are you looking for?" Peter asked, shoving another candy into his mouth.

"I'm not quite sure." Lily answered, her brow furrowing. She leaned against one of the bench-like seats and ran her hand along the wall. "Your cousin is outside, too." She nodded at Sirius. "She and some other Slytherins are playing some sort of game. It takes up a lot of space, so my search was cut off quite a bit."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Bellatrix, huh?"

Lily nodded and turned to Peter, desperate to change the subject. "Did you have a nice summer holiday, Peter?" She asked politely.

Peter nodded, but didn't speak. Instead he pointed to his mouth as if to say, "I refuse to talk with my mouth full" and continued chewing on his candies.

Lily giggled and turned back to Sirius. "And you? You didn't get into too much trouble did you?"

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "Not that I can recall. Willingly, I mean." He smiled when Lily raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back her giggles. "Nah," Sirius continued, "I hung out at James's place most of the time. Rem and Pete were there for awhile, too."

Lily just nodded and glanced out the window. "Almost there." She gathered, standing up straight. "You two should probably change into your robes." She said, walking towards the compartment door.

Sirius grinned at Peter as Lily turned her back to them, about to leave the compartment, when suddenly the door slid open and in walked a laughing Remus and James. "Hello." Remus said to Lily, walking around her to sitting down beside Peter.

James stood in the doorway of the compartment, staring blankly at Lily. "Uumm…" He mumbled. "Evans." He always called her by her surname.

"Potter." Lily replied, nodding her head.

After a few moments of complete silence, Lily rolled her eyes. "It would be really great if I could get by here…" She said to James.

James ran his hand through his hair and stepped aside so Lily could pass through the doorway. "See ya later, Lil!" Sirius called after her as if they were best friends. He suppressed a laugh when James gave him his famous I'm-going-to-kill-you glare.

Lily turned around briefly in the doorway. "Bye." She smiled, closing the compartment door.

As soon as the door shut with a soft _click_, James was next to Sirius on the seat. "Tell me everything!" He demanded.

Sirius laughed, clutching his stomach. "She came here looking for someone, supposedly. She said that Bella and her friends were taking up too much space outside, so she had to stop her search, or whatever it was."

"You talked to her?" James questioned, dumbfounded. "How long was she in here?"

"She's real nice." Peter chipped in. "She asked us about our holiday."

"Who was she looking for?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't know. She didn't seem to really care that she hadn't found whoever it was, though. It was probably just some errand she was sent on or something."

"She even laughed at Sirius jokes." Peter said happily, convinced that they hadn't heard him the first time he had complimented Lily.

James's eyes widened and he glared at Sirius again. "What did you say about me? If you said anything bad about me, I'll… You better not have said ANYTHING about me!"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius began opening one of his bags, pulling out his Hogwarts robes. "We didn't even talk about you, Prongs. The only time you were mentioned was after I pointed out her badge and then Peter made a comment on how she was really smart and that it was 'no surprise' you were Head Boy." He pulled on his robes slowly. "Then the only thing I said about you was after she asked about our holiday and I said I spent most of my time at your place."

James sighed. "Why didn't you put in a good word for me?"

"We're here!" Remus exclaimed as they felt the train come to a halt.

"Hurry!" Peter squeaked, pulling out his robes. "I haven't even changed yet!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We were never that short, were we?" Sirius whispered to Remus as they watched the first years get sorted into their appropriate houses.

Remus chuckled. "Shorter." He whispered back.

Sirius grinned when the last first year was sorted into Hufflepuff. He peered over at the staff table to watch as Dumbledore stood up, clearing his throat to silence the students. "Speech time." Sirius whispered to the people around him, causing two first year girls to giggle madly. He winked at them before turning back towards Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said proudly. "Another year at Hogwarts has just begun! I had a speech prepared for tonight, as it's such a special night for many of you. It was quite the page-turner… Alas! I've misplaced it, and therefore am forced to think on my feet. The rules are posted outside the caretaker's office… There was something else I was supposed to say…"

The Hall erupted in soft laughter, as Dumbledore looked around, slightly confused. "His speeches get weirder every year." James whispered to Sirius.

Sirius turned back to his friend and was about to comment on how Dumbledore did it on purpose, when he saw the Great Hall doors opening slowly. He squinted slightly to see who had arrived late.

"AHA!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Come in! Come in!" He called.

The Great Hall doors opened a little wider and in walked a slim figure in a tattered brown, hooded cloak. The figure walked past the house tables and up to the staff table, where Dumbledore leaned forward to speak with the newcomer. He stood back up straight and motioned for the students in the Hall to be silent once more.

"This year," the headmaster began, "we have a new student who has just recently transferred here."

There were several murmurs throughout the Hall. Sirius turned to Remus and James, who shrugged. "I don't know what he's talking about." Remus objected to Sirius's nod at his prefect badge.

"Silence, silence." Dumbledore ordered and the student's voices began to die down. "Everyone meet-" He paused and glanced at the figure. "Go on, take off your cloak."

Sirius watched as the cloak slid off the figure's shoulders and was wrapped up in the girl's arms. Sirius nudged James when he realized he was staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen, and had shoulder-length chestnut brown hair, except for two thick strips of hot-pink hair that framed the front of her face. Her eyes were brown, large and almond-shaped. She wore her Hogwarts uniform, without the robe, so that the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the skirt was rolled at the top so that it became shorter, with the hem falling in the middle of her thigh. She looked around wearily and placed her hands behind her back, looking at the ground.

"Faylinn Tatum!" Dumbledore cheered, introducing the girl. Everyone clapped politely and then McGonagall stepped forward with the Sorting Hat. Placing the old hat on top of Faylinn's head, the professor stepped back to wait.

After what seemed like an hour, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl waited for Professor McGonagall to remove her hat before she walked towards the Gryffindor table. As she continued walking, many of the students began conversing loudly again, mainly about the new girl with the pink hair.

Sirius's eyes darted around the table frantically. "Over here!" He shouted and waved towards the new girl. She walked over hesitantly and sat across from him, in between Remus and Peter.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly. "Um, I'm Faylinn…" She said, looking around out of the corners of her eyes, revealing the fact that the whites of her eyes were severely limited, her irises huge.

"I'm Sirius." Sirius said, grinning. He gestured to his friends. "This is James, Peter, and Remus."

"Hi." She greeted them with a smile.

Remus smiled back. "You're just transferred here?" He asked.

She nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah… It's a long story." She said as the food appeared on their plates. She picked up her fork and began eating immediately.

Peter continued to stare at her, though. "Are you human?" He whispered loudly.

Sirius snorted. "Nice… You're really one with tact, huh Pete?"

Faylinn looked up from her plate, studying Sirius. "No, it's alright." She said, then turning to Peter. "My Dad was a wizard." She said, as if that settled the entire matter.

James glanced at her briefly before shoving another spoonful of peas into his mouth. "Wha abour your rum?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

Faylinn giggled at the sight of James and shook her head. "It's a long story." She said, picking her fork back up to pick at a piece of chicken.

"Indulge us." Sirius suggested.

Faylinn shook her head. "Nah, maybe some other time…" She was about to place a piece of chicken in her mouth when she sniffed. She set down her fork and inhaled through her nose repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, his eyes wide in confusion, trying to sniff like she was.

"It smells like…" Faylinn trailed off, her head turning to the right as she sniffed. She leaned closer to Remus and sniffed the air. Suddenly, she grabbed the cloth of his robe on his arm and held it up to her nose, sniffing once more.

"What are you doing?" James asked, his eyebrows wrinkling.

Faylinn released Remus's robes and sat up straight, still staring at the sandy-haired boy intently. She smirked. "Never mind." She said and turned back to her plate.

The four boys exchanged a look and then they burst out laughing. "That was priceless!" Sirius exclaimed, clutching his stomach. He gazed at Faylinn, waiting for her to look up when she felt someone watching her. When she did, he grinned. "What year are you in?" He asked.

"Seven…" She said slowly and then straightened. "What year are all of you in?"

"Seven." Sirius said then proceeded to nod his head down the table. "See that red-headed girl down there? Green eyes?" He continued when Faylinn nodded. "Make sure you get a room with her. She's in our year, too. Real nice. She'll help you out." His grin widened. "Plus, you can put in a good word for my buddy James over here."

James flicked a pea at Sirius, scoffing. "I can get Evans on my own." He protested.

Faylinn smiled. "How long have you liked her?" She asked, her eyes shining in the light.

"Since first year." Peter filled in, gulping when James gave him his death glare.

"Don't worry." Faylinn reassured the messy-haired boy beside Sirius. "I won't say anything."

James sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"How do you expect to catch Evans if you never speak to her?!" Sirius shouted, grabbing the attention of every single Gryffindor.

"Padfoot!" Remus hissed lowly.

"Even!" Faylinn exclaimed as all eyes turned to her. "'Catch Even' right?" She asked loudly. "That's some new Quidditch term in South Africa, right? It means Snitch, huh?" She turned to James dramatically, making it aware that she was now speaking to him. "You play Quidditch?"

Sirius sighed as the Gryffindors slowly began to talk loudly again, ignoring the four boys and the girl with them. "Nice save." He mumbled.

Faylinn stared at the dark-haired boy before her. "Wouldn't have had to 'save' anything if you'd keep your voice down every once in awhile." She whispered.

James chuckled and swatted Sirius on the arm. "Yeah, man. What she said."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can I room here?"

"Sure! Hurry and claim that second bed, though. There are more girl first year's than everyone thought, so our usual room assignments are all messed up."

Faylinn slid her robe off and tossed it on the bed opposite Lily's. "I'm Faylinn Tatum." She said to the girl, outstretching her hand. "What's your name?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Lily Evans." She said, shaking Faylinn's hand. "You're seventh year, too?"

"Yeah." Faylinn answered, smiling and pulling a small, leather-bound journal out of her bag and placing it on her nightstand carefully. "I checked the other rooms a second ago." She whispered to Lily. "Really, they're cramped for space. I think this is the only room that only has two beds."

Lily laughed and sat down at the edge of her bed, facing Faylinn. "I know. I was given privileges to have the more spacious room since I'm Head Girl, but ever since I was in first year I've had to share with five other girls."

Faylinn raised her eyebrows and whistled lowly. "That's horrible!" She exclaimed, pulling out a quill and opening the leather journal in her lap as she sat cross-legged on her bed and began to write.

Dear little book that I write in once a day… sometimes more… sometimes less,

Me again. First day here at Hogwarts. I was late, since I lost track of time and I had to change real fast. I think I may have hurt something. So, I had to run as fast as I could and by the time I arrived at the Hall, everyone was already there and some lady stuck an old hat on my head and it started talking inside my head. It was very weird.

The "Sorting Hat," or so it was called, said to me, "Oh… tricky, tricky, tricky… I see intelligence… Yes, very smart… Wait! Not that smart… Ravenclaw's out! You don't seem like the Slytherin type, however. You're loyal, giving, and kind. Maybe Hufflepuff? Oh, but I see bravery! We'll shove you in-"

"GYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and I walked over to the Gryffindor table. I was actually afraid that no one wanted the new girl to sit with him or her, but I was saved!

A really attractive boy called me to go sit near him, so I did. His name's Sirius and he's pretty funny, from what I've seen of him, anyway. His friends were okay, too. Peter asked if I was human. Such a silly question! James was all right, he fancies my new roommate Lily Evans. Remus is the last of Sirius's friends that I met.

Lily's just asked me where I've transferred from but her trunk fell over sideways and all her clothes got onto the floor, so I figured she was a bit too preoccupied to hear my answer. She's cleaning up her clothes now. She uses her wand for everything, even to pick clothes up off the floor. Very cool.

I've just asked Lily if she knows the boys I sat with at dinner, but I didn't say their names. She just smiled at me from her spot on the floor and said, "Sure. Potter and his friends. Everyone knows them."

Well, James, I tried. Really. Won't hurt to try again, right. "Which one's Potter?" I asked.

"Oh." She said as she tossed a schoolbook onto her nightstand. "James. James Potter. Then there's Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They didn't tell you their names? You five seemed to get along pretty well, what with that whole South African Quidditch thing."

I'm deciding not to tell her that I don't know anything about South African Quidditch. I don't even know if they play Quidditch in South Africa. The only reason I said that was because Sirius made that comment about Lily very loud, and I figured it was either sit there quietly while everyone found out that James has the hugest crush on Lily, or pretend we were talking about something else.

Instead of saying all of that to Lily, I just said, "They didn't say their surnames, no."

Now Lily wants to go down to the common room to "hang out" so I'll have to write later. Well, I have a few minutes. She's brushing her hair and doing other such grooming techniques.

He's a werewolf, by the way. Remus, I mean. I could smell it all over him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. I **did** happen to come up with Faylinn's character all on my own (well, good old **randomblinx** helped me out quite a bit- thanks btw). But even though my wild imagination helped me to create Faylinn Tatum, she **is** based on certain things in the HP series (you'll figure it out… eventually), so I can't really say she's all MINE, you know? Basically, don't sue me please.

::AN:: This chapter is dedicated to Artemis Rowen, who specifically said—"write the other prequil soon-soon. k-k?" in her review on the final chapter of my **Sorcha** story. So, here you go! I'm already on the second chapter of my other prequel! Muahaha

And to clear up a few things from my **Sorcha** fic! Whether you want to pronounce the name Sor-cha, Sor-sha, or Sor-u-ka, it doesn't matter. Whatever makes you comfortable, right? Anyway, I didn't make up the name, I went to babynames.com (very great site if you're looking for a unique name for a character) and I wanted to find a name that meant "princess" and/or "Sarah." I got both, so I was very happy. Obviously, the "princess" part is because she's a PRINCESS, but the Sarah part will only come to you when you read **IADOHYFB**. (which, YES, is still on hold—sry! Don't hate me!) By the way, if you're curious, then go to babynames.com and check out what Faylinn and Tatum means... (hehheheh) Anyway, now for this fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go." Lily said, setting her brush down on her nightstand and stood there waiting as Faylinn closed her journal and shoved it underneath her pillow, standing up quickly to bounce over towards the door.

"To the common room!" Faylinn exclaimed, punching her fist into the air and jumping up. As she landed, however, her feet became twisted in a pair of Lily's pants that still lay on the floor, causing her to fall forward. "Oomph!" She said into the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, helping the girl to stand up.

Faylinn smiled and made sure her hair was covering her ears before speaking. "Sure! Happens all the time!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"For Merlin's sake, Prongs!" Sirius shouted. "Would you just stop talking ABOUT her and go talk TO her!"

Faylinn paused at the foot of the stairs, exchanging a confused look with Lily, even though she knew very well whom Sirius was yelling about to James. As they walked into the view of everyone else in the common room, Lily began wandering over to a small group of girls, but Faylinn grabbed the sleeve of her robe and tugged on it for a second. "Let's go sit with Sirius and them." She suggested.

Lily smiled reluctantly and followed Faylinn. "Hey!" Faylinn greeted the boys cheerily and sat down on the arm of Remus's chair.

Sirius looked up from the game of Wizard's Chess he was playing with James and flashed Faylinn and Lily one of his debonair grins. "'Sup Lils?" He said loudly to Lily, causing James to look up from the game as well and stare at Lily blankly.

Lily stood there uncomfortably until a short blonde-haired sixth year girl called to her from across the room. "Excuse me." She mumbled to Faylinn and walked away.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed a throw pillow at James. "Smooth!"

Peter giggled and held out a chocolate to Faylinn. She grabbed two pieces and shoved one in her mouth, turning to Remus and grinning, chocolate in her teeth. "Want some?" She asked, trying to sound audible even though her mouth was full.

Remus smiled politely and accepted a piece of chocolate, placing it into his mouth before turning his attention back to his book. Faylinn openly stared at him for a long moment.

"I think you've got an audience, Moony." Sirius joked and Remus looked up from his book once more, only to find a smirking Faylinn still seated on the arm of his chair.

Her eyes widened suddenly and she whipped her head around to face Sirius. "Did you just call him 'Moony?" She asked.

Sirius shrugged. "It's just a nickname." He mumbled.

Faylinn smiled and turned back to Remus. "That's funny!" She stated and then sat on the floor next to Peter. "Care to share?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him until he burst into fits of giggles.

"So where are you from?" James asked from a few feet away.

Faylinn looked up, licking chocolate smears off of her lips. "You mean me?" She asked. When James nodded, she shrugged and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shrill scream across the room. She laughed and opened another piece of chocolate.

"Well, we have our first day of classes tomorrow." Remus said and Faylinn heard him stand up from the chair. "Whoa," he exclaimed as he knelt down to retrieve his stolen chocolates from Peter. "They're all gone!"

Faylinn giggled and stood up. "Sorry, _Moony._ I got a little hungry." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll reimburse you."

He smiled and shook his head. "Forget about it."

Faylinn shrugged and wiped the crumbs off of her lap. "Okay, if you say so!" She said sweetly and winked at him.

Sirius laughed from his seat on the couch. "Well, I'm off!" He said, standing up and walking over to Faylinn. "G'night Tatum." He said, addressing her by last name.

Faylinn nodded and turned towards the Girl's Dormitories. "Night!" She called behind her and jogged up the steps and down the hall to her room. She flopped onto her bed and gazed at the ceiling, listening to Lily breathe softly from her own bed a few feet away and wondering when the other girl had returned to the dorm room.

She lit a candle on her nightstand, positioning it carefully so that not much of the light shone in Lily's direction, and pulled out her journal once more.

Dear little- black-book,

They call him MOONY. They must know, then. I wonder how many people are aware of it. I'm thinking that I shouldn't say anything just in case it's supposed to be some big secret. Not that I won't tease him, though. That should be fun.

James doesn't even talk to Lily. I wonder if they're even friends or if he just thinks she's really pretty. She is, though. I mean, I wish my eyes were that pretty.

Sirius is real handsome.

Faylinn shut her book and tossed it on the nightstand, blowing out the candle. Pulling the covers over her head, she fell asleep right away, not even bothering to change out of her uniform.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Go. To. Sleep." James ordered from underneath his comforter.

"Talk to me!" Sirius whined, pulling on the end of the blanket, trying to uncover James's face.

"Shhhh!" Remus hissed from his bed.

Sirius scowled. "Oh come on Rem, you know you're curious!"

James sat up straight and stared blankly at Sirius. "Padfoot! As our last year here at Hogwarts, I would like to get through the first day of school FULLY AWAKE! Now if you don't mind, BUGGER OFF AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"You're just mad that you choked up in front of Lily again!" Sirius protested, refusing to believe that his friend could actually become angry with him. He grinned. "Come on! Am I the only one who wants to talk about Faylinn?"

"YES!" James and Remus shouted.

Peter shuffled over from his bed and smiled. "I'll listen, Padfoot." He said.

Sirius grinned. "Thank you, Wormtail!" He applauded, continuing. "Anyway… What's to say about the new girl…?"

Remus snorted. "If you don't have anything to say, then-"

"No, no, no!" Sirius said, shaking his head. "I just thought I'd let you guys go first, in case you had anything you'd like to share amongst us so that-- Oomph!" He fell back onto the floor as James kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I wonder where she's from." Peter chipped in as Sirius crawled back onto the foot of the bed, mumbling swears to James under his breath.

"She won't say." James said shrugging. "Maybe she just got distracted a lot, though, with that scream and all."

"She's awfully pretty." Peter said, rummaging through Remus's trunk for some spare chocolates.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "_Awfully_ pretty? That's like saying she has… Okay, I don't know, but _awfully pretty_?"

"I think he fancies her…" Remus said from his bed, still not facing them.

James snorted. "Sure, Rem, Sirius wouldn't fancy Faylinn. She's not his type, she's-" He paused and blinked at Sirius. "You don't fancy her, do you?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, of course not."

"You called her 'Tatum' like James calls Lily 'Evans.'" Remus grumbled back.

"I DON'T FANCY HER!" Sirius yelled from the floor.

"So?" Peter said. "Severus Snape calls James 'Potter' and Sirius 'Black.' That doesn't mean he fancies them."

They were all silent for a moment until James slowly turned his head in Peter's direction. "Um… Ew."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She takes a real long time to get ready. And I thought I was lazy.

Oh, I forgot.

Dear diary-thingy,

There you go. Now, today we have Double Transfiguration and then lunch and then-

Oh. Lily's finally ready to go. It's about time! I think I'll leave this here, though.

By the time the two girls had made their way to the Great Hall, the tables were full of students happily chowing down on breakfast. Lily sat down next to the blonde girl from the night before, who smiled at Faylinn but rolled her eyes and turned back to some giggling girls next to her.

Faylinn stood behind Lily, glancing about the Hall and wondering why all the students were segregated into houses in such a cruel way. She pushed back the longing to run back home and hide in her favorite tree by her house for as long as she could.

Instead, she smiled warmly at Lily before pointing over towards Sirius and the gang and walking over to them, reassured that Lily wouldn't be upset with her for leaving her there. "G'mornin'!" She exclaimed in Remus's ear as she sat down.

"Hi Faylinn." Peter said as he smeared butter on a piece of toast. "You're seventh year, so you must have double Transfiguration with us today, right?"

She nodded and grabbed a blueberry muffin to nibble on. "Lily explained the whole schedule to me this morning. Way helpful."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow as he chewed his bacon. "Lily Evans, huh? You two are friends now?"

Faylinn laughed and nudged James's elbow. "She is nice." She said. "I couldn't get her to talk about you, though. She's always so busy. Or sleeping."

James choked on his eggs and swallowed hard. "Sleeping? What's she look like when-"

"Hey, Prongs! I'm eating here!" Sirius shouted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pull out your quills and parchment." Professor McGonagall ordered as she paced the front of the room. "Now, if you don't mind. These are the only notes you'll have to take this class, as the rest of the period will be spent on practicing the spell."

When all the students were done copying the notes, they were told to get into teams of three. Lily nudged Faylinn from her seat next to her. "Work with me?"

Faylinn began to nod, then shook her head slowly, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Sorry, Lily, I've already promised, um, Remus… Yeah, that I'd work with him." She tossed a crumpled piece of parchment at the back of Sirius's head. When he turned around she grinned. "Grab Remus and a table. We'll be a team."

Lily gaped at Faylinn. "But-" She began, then shook her head. "What about-"

Faylinn forced a concerned frown on her face as she stood to make her way over to Sirius and Remus. She tapped Peter on the shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear before turning back to smile at Lily. "It's okay, Lily!" She said nonchalantly. "Peter will team up with you. I guess the only other person left is James, is that okay?"

Lily's eyes bulged as she stared at Faylinn. Faylinn shrugged. "It's only for an hour or so." She walked quickly to the spare table that Sirius and Remus had moved to. She winked at James when he glanced her way before setting his books down next to Lily.

"That's _evil._" Sirius whispered to Faylinn as she pulled out her wand to start practicing.

"Do you think she'll be mad at you?" Remus asked from across the table.

She shook her head and positioned her notes directly in front of her as she read them thoroughly. "I just told her I promised you I'd work with you."

"Easy enough." Sirius agreed, shrugging. "Wait, who'd you promise? Me or Rem?"

Faylinn looked up at him over her notes. "Remus…" She said slowly. "Why?"

He shrugged and pulled out his wand. "Never mind. Let's just turn our quills into our favorite things."

Faylinn smiled to herself as she pondered what she would turn her quill into. Once she had decided, she tried a few times, with little luck. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked after her fifteenth try, exasperated.

"Well, what are you trying to turn it into?" Remus asked, gloating over his used-to-be-quill piece of chocolate.

Faylinn shrugged. "A pebble."

Sirius coughed. "A pebble?!" He exclaimed. "It's supposed to be YOUR FAVORITE THING!"

Faylinn glared at the shaggy-haired boy next to her. "I know."

"So, you're going to turn your quill into a pebble?" He scoffed. "You're just trying to find an easy way to do the spell! It's not going to work if it's not your FAVORITE THING!"

"And what is so wrong with a pebble?" She countered.

"It's not your favorite-" He began.

"Favorite thing?!" She cut him off. "Really? Why not then?"

He shrugged. "It's a PEBBLE!"

Faylinn rolled her eyes and turned back to Remus. "It's got to be the way I'm saying it." She explained. "Or maybe I'm supposed to move my wand a certain way? Is that it?"

Remus smiled. "I've seen you try already. It looks like you're doing it right. Maybe Sirius is right."

"I am not trying to find an easy way out!" She hissed, tucking her hair behind her ears and leaning towards her quill. "Maybe it's broken. It must be broken. There's something wrong with my quill! Pass me a new one!"

Sirius laughed. "It's not the quill, Faylinn, it's-" He paused, his eyes widening. "It's you ear! Holy shit! Faylinn, there's something wrong with your ear!" He shrieked and backed away.

Faylinn froze. She couldn't move for the life of her. She prayed that Sirius would just shut his mouth long enough for her to think of something. She exhaled slowly, swearing under her breath as she set her head down on the table in front of her. "Sirius, be quiet. Please, please, please." She whispered into her notes.

She heard Remus clear his throat as she felt something touch the tip of her ear. She sat up straight as fast as she could and grabbed onto Sirius's wrist. "Don't do that!"

Sirius's shocked face relaxed slowly and he grinned. "You. Have. Pointy. Ears." He whispered.

Faylinn released his wrist and rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so excited."

Remus cleared his throat again and Faylinn glanced over at him, moving her hair to cover her ears as she turned to face him. "How do you…?" He asked.

Faylinn shrugged and picked up her wand. "I-" She paused as McGonagall stopped at their table.

"It's time to show me so you can get a grade for today." The professor said, standing there waiting.

Remus quickly turned his chocolate back into a quill and then into a piece of chocolate again. Sirius transformed his quill into a small ring briefly before turning it back into a quill again.

When Professor McGonagall turned to Faylinn, Faylinn gulped loudly and picked up her wand. Concentrating as hard as she could, she flicked her wand at her quill and muttered the spell under her breath, hoping against hope that it would work. She winced, closing her eyes and wincing, afraid that the spell hadn't worked.

"And what, Miss Tatum, is that?" She heard McGonagall say.

Faylinn opened one eye and stared at where her quill used to be. In its place, lay a glittering purple stone, about the size of her fist. She sighed in relief and smiled. "It's a pebble." She explained. "Pretty, huh?"

McGonagall picked the rock off of the table and examined it closely. "This, Miss Tatum," She said slowly, "is an amethyst." She set the stone back onto the table and nodded at her students. "Good work, you three." She said, walking away to grade her other students.

"A pebble?" Sirius said skeptically.

Faylinn nodded. "I told you-"

"That's an amethyst." Remus said flatly. "A gem. Not a pebble."

Faylinn shrugged. "Whatever. It's still a rock."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where were you at lunch?"

Faylinn looked up from her Potions textbook, squinting at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Library." She mumbled, turning her attention back to her homework.

James sat down next to her on the couch and poked her ear. "Care to explain your… weirdness?"

Faylinn swatted his hand away and looked around the otherwise empty common room, waiting for a distraction. "It's not really your business…" She mumbled.

"But we'd like to know." Sirius said, sitting cross-legged on the floor and gazing up at her.

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "It's a long story…"

Remus sat on her other side and frowned. "We have three hours until dinner."

"I think it's cool you have pointy ears." Peter chipped in.

"I think it's weird." Sirius countered.

Faylinn grimaced. "I- It's not- I mean-" She started. "Oh shut up Sirius! You're weird, okay?"

James chuckled and patted Faylinn on the back. "Nicely done, Faylinn." He commented.

Sirius rolled his eyes and scowled. "You're the one with pink hair, big eyes, and pointy ears!"

"Yeah!" She said indignantly. "So what if I have pink hair? It's not ALL pink, just a bit of it! And, yeah! I have big eyes! Whatever! And, so what if my ears are pointy!" She pointed to Remus. "His ears are pointy sometimes, too!" She inhaled sharply, looking at her hands in her lap. She blinked slowly and cursed under her breath, reprimanding herself for her big mouth, yet again.

"What are you talking about?" Remus whispered, even though they were the only people in the common room.

Faylinn moved to stand up, still looking down. "Nothing. I didn't mean anything. I should go, I-"

James grabbed hold of the back of her robes and pulled her back onto the couch. "No…" He said coldly. "You're going to tell us what you meant."

Faylinn wriggled out of his grasp and leaned her back against Remus's arm, desperate to get away from James. "You can't make me do anything!" She said, backing into Remus's shoulder, trying to hide behind him even though he wouldn't budge,

"Just tell us what you meant and we'll leave you alone." James said, calmly this time.

Faylinn sighed. "Okay, FINE." She sat up straight, moving so that she wasn't leaning on Remus any longer. "I… I know he's a… Yeah, that's all."

Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"REMUS!" Faylinn cried, getting slightly annoyed. "I know what he is! I've known since yesterday! That's how I actually _understood_ that NICKNAME!"

Remus sighed. "What do you mean, you know what I am?"

Faylinn bit her lip. "A werewolf…" She said lowly.

"How could you know that?" Peter asked, dumbfounded.

James rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Wormtail!" He turned back to Faylinn. "I don't know where you got that idea, but Remus isn't a-"

"Yes he is!" Faylinn protested. She grabbed the sleeve of Remus's robe and pulled it towards James. "Smell him!"

Remus pulled away from her and smirked slightly. "Is that why you were _sniffing_ me?"

Faylinn blinked. "Oh. Um… no?"

"Like, I said." Sirius snorted. "Weird."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away quickly before James could grab hold of her again. She ran up to the Girl's Dormitories and flung herself onto her bed, her face in her pillow.

Dear, um, thing,

I need self-control. I have a problem with not thinking before I speak.

Talk about annoying.

They saw my ears. And they know I know about Remus.

I left my Potions book downstairs but that's okay. I'll get it later.

Lily just got here. She says that Sirius asked for me to go down to the common room. And she wants to know what he's so worked up about.

Should I tell her? Maybe it'll help if I get it all off my chest. And I'm not just talking about that whole Remus thing.

She's going to the library to do her homework. She invited me to go but I just lied and said I should probably check out what Sirius wants.

I guess I'll tell her some other time.

I'm thinking of taking a nice long nap right through dinner. Or I could go home… That would be nice.

Faylinn tossed her diary onto the floor and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes. She tried clearing her mind of all thought, but it didn't work. When her stomach growled loudly she knew why. Letting out a long, exasperated sigh, she sat up straight.

"I'm never going to sleep if I don't eat something…" She mumbled to herself, getting up to go to the common room. "And I might as well make amends with Remus."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She's crazy. There's no way she could've found out in just two days." James muttered. The four boys were still talking about Faylinn.

"She's…" Sirius began, but stopped himself. "Maybe Snivellus told her?"

"She doesn't even know him, though." Peter objected.

"We don't know that!" James countered.

"It doesn't matter." Remus mumbled from his spot on the couch.

"See?" A female voice came from a few feet away and the boys looked up to see who it was. "If Remus says it doesn't matter, then it doesn't matter."

The girl plopped down on the couch next to Remus and snuggled into his shoulder, causing him to chuckle. She grinned and backed away, turning to the others. "And it doesn't." She said simply.

"How did you know, though?" James asked, resolving to stay calm this time.

Faylinn shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You've got to tell us! How are we ever going to trust you?"

"I never asked for your trust." She replied.

Peter giggled. "I didn't think it was something you were supposed to ask for."

Remus nodded. "Exactly."

James moved to sit facing Faylinn, a determined expression on his face. "If you answer our questions, we'll answer any questions you might have for us."

"What if I don't have any questions?" She asked cockily.

"Oh, believe me," Remus laughed. "If you don't have questions, they'll start going on and on anyway."

Faylinn sat up straight. "Fine. Ask away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Muahaha Thanks for reading! Please review! Now I'm off to start the third chapter, right now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: hmm… I wish! But, no, not mine… Except Faylinn…. Kind of… Don't sue me…. Please.

::AN:: I'm one of those people that tries to be real nice to my reviewers by making long chapters (yay) but I'm just going to say that this chapter is kind of boring in the beginning. (At least in my opinion… hopefully you'll like it just as much as anything else… lol) The first "scene" is mostly the guys asking Faylinn questions and she answers them

::HINT:: Faylinn doesn't lie unless she has a VERY good reason, or if she's being mischievous (like last chapter about the promise to Remus… lol) But, I've "created" her so that she has a way with words so that sometimes she's not lying, but she's not telling the truth either. (Don't you just luv me? lol)

::PS:: This chapter is dedicated to **Nayanya** (who has some- well, no a lot actually- AWESOME HP fanfics, and one long, beautiful bio that is totally hilarious), who informed me that that dude that plays Draco Malfoy in the HP movies (I can't remember his name for the life of me) is in fact almost 17, not like, 13, like I had originally thought. **droolz madly**… Thank you… I, myself, am happy not, as I had thought, older than that British HOTTIE! (lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you know I was a werewolf?" Remus asked before any of the other boys could speak.

"I could, um, smell you." Faylinn answered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"How could you 'smell' that?" Peter asked.

She shrugged. "I just could. It's no big deal."

"Fine." James said. "Where did you transfer from?"

"I didn't really transfer from anywhere." She replied, shaking her head. "I'm from England, I was just home schooled up until now."

"Why do you have pointy ears?" Sirius inquired.

"And pink hair?" Came from James.

"I…" Faylinn started, then looked up, rolling her eyes. "It has to do with my mum, that's all."

"Who's your mum, then?" Sirius asked.

Faylinn's gaze slid slowly back down to her hands. "Um, I never really met her. Her name was Keelty, but she died."

"Oh." James mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Remus said softly.

Faylinn smiled. "No. It was a long time ago. Like I said, I never really met her."

"Did she have pink hair, too?" Peter asked quietly.

"Um, no, I don't think so." Faylinn giggled softly. "I heard once that she had purple hair. But then I heard later that it was blue. Or did he say it was green?" She shook her head. "I don't remember. Maybe she changed it often, I don't know."

Sirius shook his head, confused. "Wait, wait, wait." He said slowly. "Were you BORN with pink hair? I figured you just colored it like those muggles do."

Faylinn cocked an eyebrow. "Um, no Sirius." She said slowly as if she was trying to explain the laws of physics to a child. "I was born BALD."

James laughed and shook his head. "No, he means-"

"I know what he means." Faylinn grumbled. She smiled then, trying to be patient. "But… yes. I've always had pink hair. It's only these front bits, though." She said, touching the hair near her forehead.

"And the ears? Did she have pointy ears too?" Sirius asked skeptically.

Faylinn nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"What about your dad?" Remus asked.

"He's… He's… around… somewhere." She mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I never met him, either." Faylinn answered. "Ever. I don't think he even knows I exist."

"Wow." Peter murmured, amazed.

"But, he's like, normal, right?" James questioned.

Faylinn nodded. "Sure. He even went to school here. Obviously."

"Wait!" Sirius demanded, looking around at his friends. "I want to know why you have those… EARS!" He shouted to Faylinn.

"There's no reason to yell." She said sweetly.

Remus chuckled. "Alright, alright, Faylinn." He said. "I think that if you know about my being a werewolf it's only fair that you share your 'ear mystery' with us."

Faylinn shrugged. "I have pointy ears. No mystery. I usually hide my ears with my hair, but it's real aggravating and I have that bad habit of tucking my hair behind my ears, so…"

"That still doesn't tell us anything!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want to know?!" Faylinn asked back.

"Your mom…" Remus said slowly, scratching the top of his head in thought.

Faylinn smiled. "Yes?"

"Was she…?" Peter trailed off.

"She wasn't a witch, no." Faylinn said, furrowing her brow.

"She was a muggle?" James asked.

"No…" Faylinn shook her head.

"A squib?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No." Faylinn snorted.

"Was she human?" Peter sputtered.

"What kind of question is that?!" James exclaimed.

Remus nodded. "That was kind of rude, Peter."

Faylinn glanced at Sirius while the other boys bickered, who was watching her intently. She smirked at him and he chuckled, shaking his head. "She wasn't, huh?"

Remus, Peter, and James stopped arguing over the subject of appropriate tactfulness and looked back and forth between Sirius and Faylinn. "What?" James said stupidly.

"Right." Faylinn said, still looking Sirius in the eye as she wagged her feet back and forth.

"What… What was she?" Remus asked, flabbergasted.

Faylinn smiled in wonderment and sighed. "I think you call it a…" She paused. "A fairy?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"GET UP!" Lily bellowed, pulling the covers off of her friend.

Faylinn opened one eye. "Lily…" She whispered as though she were out of breath. "It's… Saturday…"

Lily nodded. "Exactly! Come on! All the other girls are busy off snogging boys or doing homework or snogging boys when they should be doing their homework! Let's go do something! Breakfast's already begun, anyway!"

Faylinn sat up slowly, holding the covers around her head and yawning loudly. "What did you have in mind?" She asked. "I'm supposed to meet with Remus and the others around noon, but I was hoping to sleep until then."

Lily frowned, clearly hurt. "Oh. Well, I just thought we could hang out or something. But if you have to get ready to go out with Remus, then-"

Faylinn laughed. "I'm not you, Lily. It'll take me two minutes to get ready. And we were only going to go play Quidditch, so I was going to invite you to come along anyway…"

Lily winced. "Um, no thanks." She said, walking over to her dresser and opening her top drawer.

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

Lily turned around and shrugged. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"James Potter." She said, moving so that she sat on the edge of her own bed, facing Faylinn.

"What about him?"

"He's so… annoying!"

"Um, he's my friend."

"You've known him for two days, Faylinn. I've known him for seven years. He's… pretty annoying."

"Why is it that you're the ONLY girl in this school that has something against James Potter?"

"Because the other girls would rather only pay attention at his handsome face and pretty hair than look closer to see that James Potter is nothing but a self-centered git."

"He's not self-centered, Lily! Really! I mean, I haven't known him that long, yeah, but he's NICE!"

Lily rolled her eyes and layed down, placing her chin in her hands, still looking at Faylinn. "Have you seen him do that thing with his hair?" She continued when Faylinn nodded slowly. "Yes. He does that because he's the star Quidditch player of Hogwarts. He thinks it gives him that, 'I-just-got-off-my-broom' look. And all it does is make him look conceited, which he is."

"Oh, come on! At least he's not as conceited as Sirius, right?"

Lily smiled and sat up straight, sitting cross-legged now. "I wouldn't know, actually. Sirius usually shuts up when ever James is around. Which probably only further boosts James's superiority complex."

"You REFUSE to give him a chance, don't you?" Faylinn asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I gave him PLENTY of chances! Like I said, I've known him since first year! And yes, he's always been as conceited as he is now."

"But-"

No 'buts!'" Lily interrupted. "Did you know that in sixth year, Sirius and James made a bet, in front of the whole school no less, to see who could get the most detentions in one year?! And they actually went through with it! All year long, they did anything and everything to land themselves in detention!"

Faylinn smirked. "Who won?"

"Agh!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're just like them!"

Faylinn giggled, holding her stomach. "No, but really, Lily! Why is it that you hate him so much?"

"I don't HATE him…" Lily said lowly. "I just… Okay!"

"Um, go on…"

"He always… asks me to be his girlfriend. Or, he used to, you know? He hasn't said more than two words to me since we all arrived at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh. Okay… How is that bad? There are tons of girls who would give their BRAINS to get James to ask them out!"

"Brains?" Lily snickered. "I doubt any girl who would actually do that for James Potter doesn't have much of 'brains' as it is."

"Ooh, harsh." Faylinn said, grinning. "Why, though?"

"Why did he ask me to be his girlfriend? I don't know. I thought he'd get the hint after the millionth time, but no…"

"Oh come off it, Lily!" Faylinn exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you don't think ANYTHING good of him!"

"Alright, then. I won't tell you."

"Ugh. And that's not what I meant, anyway."

"Fine, what did you mean?"

"I meant, why didn't you say yes to James?"

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO ME?!" She shrieked. "I would rather date the giant squid than JAMES POTTER!"

Faylinn giggled. "Wouldn't that be a site."

Lily stared blankly at her new, pink-haired friend. "This all amuses you doesn't it?"

"More than you know."

"And what about you? You've been here two days and you've already managed to get the four most popular boys in school to follow you everywhere."

"They're just being friendly because I don't know anyone."

"I saw you cuddling up to Remus Lupin in the common room! Did you know that almost every girl in Ravenclaw has a bet on whether or not you two are going to be an item by the end of next week?"

Faylinn stared at the auburn-haired girl before her. "No, no, no, no, no. I can relate to Remus, that's all."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, don't expect _him_ to ask you out. He's got to be the quietest boy in our year, next to Severus Snape, who only shuts his mouth because he's afraid James and his friends will notice him and hex him into oblivion."

"I haven't got a thing for Remus."

"Whatever you say, Faylinn. You know, you can be honest with me, we ARE roommates. And from the looks of it, I'm the only girl you've talked to at Hogwarts so far."

"That's not my fault! You're the only girl who hasn't taken one look at me and rolled your eyes in disgust just to turn around and gossip about my PINK HAIR to your friends!"

"Yes, the girls in our year can be very superficial. But, all the same, I am your only girl friend."

"I suppose so."

"Exactly. So you can be honest with me."

"I am being honest!" Faylinn cried, slamming her hands on her bed in protest.

"Alright, alright…" Lily smiled.

"Okay, Miss Honesty! You still haven't given me one _honest_ answer on why you hate James Potter so much!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's a bully, a practical joker, a git, a prat, a troublemaker, a-"

"But you said he had a 'handsome face' and 'pretty hair!"

"So?"

"So…"

"I'm being truthful! James doesn't _look_ bad, alright? But his personality is-"

"What do you know of his personality if you've never given him a chance to talk to you?"

"I have too! Just because he decides to be a show-off in front of his friends doesn't mean I-"

"That's just it! You can't talk to a guy in front of their FRIENDS!"

"And what are you, an expert on teenage boys?"

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I mean, everyone thinks that girls are 'so confusing' when really it's boys who are so hard to figure out." She smiled. "Although you can figure out certain boys."

"Like who?"

"Like James Potter, for instance."

"Oh no. You like James _and_ Remus?!"

"No, silly!" Faylinn said sweetly. "I'm just saying that James is _so _easy to figure out."

"And I care because…?"

"Because he's not as bad as you think he is! I think you should come play quidditch this afternoon!"

"Faylinn, I already said no."

"Please! Please, please, please!" She clasped her hands together and widened her eyes even more than they already were, pinching the skin on the back of her hand to cause her eyes to water. "You don't even have to talk to James or any of them! Lily, you don't understand! You don't know how I feel, being the only girl! It's so stressful and humiliating and…" She faked a sob, tears falling down her face as she got into 'character.'

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" Lily cried.

Faylinn grinned. "Why, thank you, Lily." She said, wiping the tears off of her face calmly. "Too bad I'm not a muggle, huh? I think I would make an _extraordinary_ actress, don't you?" Her grin widened when Lily's face began turning as red as her fiery hair. "Oh, but see? You already said you'd go! Now, go eat breakfast, I'll meet you there."

Lily rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, and left the room. Faylinn hummed softly to herself, proud that her plan had worked.

Now all I have to is tell James and the others that we're playing Quidditch this afternoon.

Oops.

Dear thing that belongs to the oh-so-conniving-one (me),

Lily really has issues with James. Nothing that can't be fixed, though. I hope.

Last night, all four of the boys found out about mum. Well, I told them, they didn't "find out," but it's all the same. They still don't know where I'm from. But I didn't lie; I just didn't tell them. (Or is that the same thing? Nah.)

They were pretty irked, but it's all right. I suppose they already had preparation from finding out that Remus was a werewolf. (Or maybe they've always known that?)

I must eat. I was going to eat last night, but by the time the boys stopped asking all their questions, dinner was completely over. I need food. Bacon sounds SO good right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Thank you SO much to all my reviewers! It's so weird because usually I'll only start getting reviews after like, my third or fourth chapter on a fic… lol (I still only have 6 reviews on **Sorcha**… ::tear::) Anyway, I luv you guys! If you have your own fic, then you know that warm little feeling feeling you get when someone says "I luv your fic" or something along those lines. lol

Even though I love reviews, though, and I hate flames (I even try not to flame anyone if I can help it), I LONG for suggestions! Seriously, sometimes you might think you're being mean, but REALLY! As long as you're not too harsh, I'll totally appreciate it! I haven't been writing for long AT ALL and


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER!" (there u go… my tribute to all you "Atom and His Package" fans… lmao) Yeah, you know the drill. Honestly, I luv writing disclaimers cuz they're usually funny. I'm not really… Wait… Disclaimer… RIGHTY! I don't own HP or anything to do with it blah blah and more blah dee blahness…

::AN:: This one goes out to **Gryffindors-Phoenix**, who is probably my most faithful reviewer yet! (Well, besides **randomblinx**, but she doesn't count, as she's my sister… and never actually reviews, just looks over at me and goes, "It's good!" …I'm beginning to doubt whether she actually thinks that, though, as that's all she ever says about my work… lol) Anyway, though, thanks for reviewing! Much luff from me! (yay) And thanks to everyone else! Reviews keep me going! lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn skipped happily down the stairs, brushing her fingers along the banister as she went and humming giddily to herself. She grinned when she spotted two raven-headed boys, a sandy-haired boy, and a short, plump boy walking ahead of her.

"Hey!" She called and waved, walking faster as they paused and looked around at her. Removing her hand from the banister, she unwittingly jumped over three steps and landed off-balance, causing her to fall forward and roll down the last seven flights of stairs.

"Agh!" She cried as she continued to fall, rolling forward in painful tumbles and somersaults. "Oh. Ow." She said into the floor as she came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.

Feeling a strong tug on her arm, she struggled to stand, only to trip on her tangled robes and fall forward once more. "Oh, that's rotten luck…" She muttered, rolling onto her back slowly, blowing her hair out of her eyes as if she couldn't be bothered with shifting her fringe aside with her hands.

She groaned loudly as laughter erupted around her. Squeezing her eyes shut she sighed bitterly. "Today is not my day." She whispered to herself.

"No, it's not." She heard come from her ear. She froze. She opened one eye and squinted, to see Sirius kneeling beside her. He grinned, making her stomach lurch in an extremely unpleasant way, and placed his hand forward, offering to help her stand up.

Faylinn seized his hand boldly and leaned against him as he helped her to stand. "You are, by far, the clumsiest girl in all of Hogwarts." She heard Remus laugh out, holding his stomach and grinning like a madman.

She rolled her eyes and looked up at Sirius, becoming aware that her whole body was leaning on him for support. She straightened awkwardly, feeling an uncomfortable blush spread across her cheeks. Before pulling away completely, she caught his eye and wrinkled her brow when she discovered that the expression on his face paralleled what she imagined hers to be.

"So," She said dizzily, stepping backwards and turning to James. "I talked to Lily!"

His face sobered and he stepped closer to her, pushing Sirius aside. "And?!" He asked frantically.

Faylinn grinned wickedly. "She hates you like mad."

James groaned, turning away and covering his face with his hands. The others chuckled quietly to themselves as they followed the distraught boy into the Great Hall. "I hate to say 'I told you so,'" Sirius said with a chortle as he swung his leg over the bench, "But, well mate, I did tell you-" He paused when James glared deadly at him.

"I _did_ come up with a bit of a plan, though." Faylinn said several minutes later, taking her regular seat in between Remus and Peter. She smiled warmly when James looked up eagerly from his plate. "I've made her promise to tag along with me while we go play quidditch today."

"But we're not-" Peter began, puzzled.

"Yes we are!" James interrupted with a grateful grin to Faylinn before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

She smiled and tugged on Remus's sleeve. "I've got to go look for something. Don't worry, Remus is coming with me." She tugged harder on Remus's sleeve as he looked up at her in bewilderment. "Come on!" She urged, holding onto his robes until he reluctantly slid off the bench and stood beside her, waiting for further instructions.

"You're not going to eat?" Sirius asked, looking from Faylinn to Remus, wide-eyed.

Faylinn gazed forlornly at her bacon. "Save me some bacon, will you?" She asked Peter. She hugged him perfunctorily before turning to Remus and pulling him out of the Hall, only stopping briefly to apologize to Lily and some of her gossiping friends about not being able to sit with them for breakfast.

"What are we doing?" Remus whined after they were safely out of the Great Hall.

Faylinn ushered him into an empty classroom, shutting the door quietly behind her before turning to face him. "We're going to plot, silly!" She said flightily.

Her grin widened when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Plot what, exactly?" He asked.

"Love!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together and twirling around merrily. She calmed slightly and took hold of one of Remus's hands. "I've decided that since I'm not much of a thinker… I need help in this whole Lily-James-love-tryst plan!"

He snorted and walked towards a few dusty desks. "Maybe you've been misinformed, Faylinn, but Lily Evans has stated clearly, on more than one occasion, that she hates James totally and completely."

"She thinks he's handsome, though." Faylinn said airily, sitting cross-legged on a desk. "That's a start." She grinned. "Now, help me PLAN!"

Remus turned towards her, dumbfounded. "Why in the world would you ask me to help you? You should be talking to James about these things! Or at least Sirius, he's had tons of experience, and-"

Faylinn wrinkled her nose at the thought of Sirius's "experiences" and shook her head, trying to cease Remus's words. "No, no, no!" She declared, smiling. "First of all! I can't talk to James about _any_ of this because of the more obvious reasons… Like, I'm trying to get him together with Lily. He wouldn't be much help, blundering around aimlessly, trying to snag the girl of his dreams! And as for Sirius… no." She shrugged. "And I figured Peter would probably blab accidentally to James about anything. So, all that's left is you! Not that that's a bad thing, you understand. You are pretty smart. Besides, I feel a lot more comfortable around you than the others, so…"

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

She frowned back. "Isn't it obvious?" She giggled when he just stared at her blankly. "Because you're… well… Because you're a werewolf." She half-whispered.

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Well, not to be rude, Remus, but being a werewolf isn't exactly a normal thing. To be completely honest, I'd have to say that I probably feel more comfortable around _you_ because you're not normal. It makes you almost similar to me, you know?"

He shrugged. "I suppose I understand."

"Good." She said happily, jumping down from the desk. "Now, we must come up with something quickly, before we have to play quidditch!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Think she fancies him?" Sirius spat into his plate as he tossed his eggs from one side of his dish to the other.

Peter sighed. "I think so."

"Or maybe she's teasing him." James added before he took a large, slobbery bite out of an apple.

"How do you mean?" Peter asked, his gaze shifting from Sirius to James.

"I mean, maybe she's taunting him." James explained. "You know, because of…" He raised his eyebrows a few times and made a low growl in his throat, obviously referring to Remus's being a werewolf. "I'm pretty sure that's why she was all over him before."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't do that!" He hissed. "Just say it, 'Faylinn fancies Remus.'"

James shrugged. "We don't know that." He nudged Sirius's side. "And what if she does fancy him, eh Sirius? I thought you didn't fancy her, huh?"

Sirius shot a nasty look at his best friend. "I don't." He grumbled. "I was just saying: I think she fancies Remus." He smirked. "It'd be about time he got a girlfriend, too, huh?"

Peter nodded vigorously in agreement, while James eyed the shaggy-haired boy next to him. "Sure." He mumbled after awhile, still studying the other boy out of the corner of his eye. "I guess so, Sirius."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily clutched onto Faylinn's arm for support. Not physical support, no. For moral support. "Remind me what I'm doing here, again." She whispered to the slightly shorter girl next to her.

Faylinn grinned as she pulled Lily along the grass with her, following the four boys ahead of them. "We're going to watch the guys goof off a bit." She giggled. "And you're going to like it!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't like Quidditch." She mumbled grumpily, turning to Faylinn. "You said I don't have to talk to any of them, though, right?"

Faylinn shrugged. "Well, you don't _have_ to… But wouldn't that be rude? I mean, who knows how long we'll be out here? And you're just gonna stand there all snobbish and _not talk_?"

Lily pinched the flesh on her friend's arm. "You're horrible." She whispered as they caught up to the boys, who had stopped just before reaching the Quidditch field. "One come-on," she added hastily. "And I mean _one_, from James Potter and I'm gone."

Faylinn giggled as they stopped walking when they reached the boys. She turned solemnly to them. "Well," she started, "who's playing and who's not?"

Sirius nodded his head at James. "Just us." He mumbled. He shrugged when Peter looked around expectantly. "Oh. And Peter, too, I guess."

Faylinn nodded. "Right."

As Sirius and Peter mounted their brooms and sped off, James lingered for a short moment, shuffling his feet. "Um…" He began, but was silenced by a wide-eyed 'don't-say-anything' look from Faylinn. "Alright…" He sighed, mounting his broom and racing away to join Sirius and Peter.

After Faylinn, Lily, and Remus had settled themselves on the stands, Faylinn turned to Remus, giggling into his ear so that Faylinn wouldn't hear. "Operation 'Get Lily to notice James' is in motion."

Remus rolled his eyes, pulling out a book. But Faylinn was reassured when she saw a slight smile play on his lips. It was then that she acknowledged Lily, who had decided to sit on her other side, apart from Remus.

" What?" She asked when she saw Lily give her a weird look.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She whispered and gave her an I'll-tell-you-later look.

"So," Faylinn said loudly. "Quidditch. With three players. And no opposing team." She leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. "Let me know if anything happens." She listened to the far-away calls of James and Sirius as they tossed the quaffle back and forth from one another. Wondering how long this was going to take, she rolled over onto her side, lying uncomfortably on the bleachers.

"Faylinn! Faylinn!"

"I'm telling you, she won't budge."

"Maybe someone should just carry her back."

"Oh, great idea, Potter. She's not exactly a feather. What if she gets dropped?!"

"Well, Evans, have you got a better idea?"

"Oh would you two stop arguing for two seconds and do something to wake her up?"

"I can carry her back."

"No, Sirius, you are not carrying Faylinn all the way back to the castle."

"It's no trouble-"

"I said no!"

"It's not really up to you, Evans!"

"Potter! Shut up!"

Faylinn opened one eye slowly. She smirked when she saw that no one was even bothering to pay attention to her as Lily and James argued like mad and the other three boys watched on. She closed her eye, pretending to still be asleep, curious of what they would do if she didn't 'wake up' for a bit longer.

"Why don't we just have someone carry her back? She's small, so she can't be that heavy."

"Sure, Remus. How about you pick up your little friend and carry her back?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Sirius?"

"What's _what_ supposed to mean?"

"I don't like the way you said that comment."

"Oh, get over it, the both of you! And Potter, if I have to tell you again to shut up-"

"Me?! Get over yourself Evans!"

"Um, what?"

"You heard me!"

"Ooh, this looks like it's just about to get good, eh Rem? Peter?"

"Sirius! SHUT UP!"

Faylinn struggled to contain her giggles, but couldn't help herself as one emitted through her throat. She opened one eye. "You people are so funny." She said sleepily.

"Faylinn!" Lily exclaimed, rushing forwards and shoving James aside. "Finally! I thought you were half-dead or something!"

The pink-haired girl shrugged, sitting up. "Well, well, well," She said, looking around at the boys next to her. "Who's going to carry me back?"

Remus smirked, pulling out his book. "Funny, Faylinn." He said. "Let's go you guys, dinner should be starting soon."

On their way back to the castle, Lily pulled Faylinn aside. "Why would you just fall asleep like that? I was practically _forced_ to watch them play quidditch!"

Faylinn sighed but didn't say anything, deciding to catch up with the boys so they could walk back to the castle together. "So," She said. "Who won?"

"Well, we didn't play a real game, as there's only three of us," Sirius began.

Faylinn ignored him happily, grabbing onto Remus's arm with one hand and Peter's with the other, causing them to stop walking. She motioned for Sirius to stop as well, before throwing her hands in the air nonchalantly and sighing loudly. "Oh, drat! I seem to have forgotten my scarf at the field!" She turned to Lily and James. "You two go ahead, we'll only slow you down."

"No, I'll-" Lily started.

"It's fine!" Faylinn hissed. "You two can go!"

James shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "Come on, Evans, I don't bite."

Faylinn grinned to the other three boys as they made their way back to the Quidditch field. She turned to Remus, not even bothering to whisper, since they were already out of earshot of Lily and James. "Operation 'Leave them alone' is in motion!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Just don't talk to me and it'll all be fine."

James shrugged. "I don't see why you hate me so much, Evans. It's not like I've ever done anything to you."

Lily rolled her eyes, walking faster now. "Right!" She said sarcastically. She smirked then. "On the bright side… At least you haven't done anything since last year."

"All I ever did was ask you to be my girlfriend." He argued quietly.

She scoffed. "_All_ you ever did? James, that was _every day_."

"You just called me James." He smiled.

"That _is_ your name."

"Yeah, but I haven't heard you say it in a long time."

"Sure."

He sighed. "You know, maybe I've mellowed out a bit over the summer." He suggested. "I'm not as pig-headed as I used to be."

"Sure, Potter."

"Ah, so now we're back to Potter!"

Lily stopped on the large stone steps of the castle. She turned to face him, a small smile on his face. "And I thought we might _actually_ have a decent conversation for once!"

"You mean, no arguing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping on the step next to her, his head bowed over hers.

She nodded. "Maybe."

"Well, maybe we could."

"Not today, obviously." She rolled her eyes. "You really are one daft boy, Potter-"

"So we'll get together." He suggested.

Lily blinked slowly at him. "Potter…" She began, looking around. "Are you that thick? I've told you 'no' a thousand times!"

He shrugged, tapping her nose gently with his finger. She froze, clearly shocked by his innocent-seeming touch. "There's always tomorrow." He whispered.

She started. "Is that a threat?"

Grinning, he leaned closer to her. "Call it what you will, Evans."

She shivered when she felt his breath on her mouth, watching his face come closer through her half-closed eyelids. "What are you…" She whispered, unable to finish her sentence, as she suddenly became aware of the fact that James Potter was about to kiss her.

She screamed and pushed him away angrily. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She shrieked.

She watched as he pulled himself up from the ground, brushing dirt off of his trousers. "Bye, Evans." He said quietly, turning away and walking briskly inside the castle.

Lily stood there, dumbfounded. A few moments later she silently reprimanded herself for standing there like an idiot with her finger on her mouth. She shook her head, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Faylinn!" Lily cried, running towards the four figures as they slowly made their way back to the castle.

Faylinn smiled warmly at her red-haired friend. "Lily!" She exclaimed in mock-surprise.

Lily, barely acknowledging the boys, grabbed hold of the other girl's arm and pulled her away. "I have to talk to you." She said, dragging her away.

Faylinn glanced back at Remus, Peter, and Sirius. "I guess I'll see you guys – Um, ow, Lily! You think I might need my arm later?! Anyway, I'll see you guys – MY GOSH LILY! That's attached, you know?!"

"Come on!" Lily urged, jerking her along.

Once they had reached the safe confines of their dorm room, Lily glared at Faylinn in a highly menacing and frightening way. "Heh… Hi, Lils…" Faylinn mumbled, backing away from the enraged girl. "Nice Lily…"

"Do you have… any… idea?" Lily said breathlessly, so full of anger that she couldn't breathe properly.

Faylinn, deciding that Lily wouldn't actually cause her any physical harm, leaned back on her bed and rolled her eyes. "No, Lily, I have no idea. But I have a funny feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"HE TRIED TO-" Lily yelled, then stopped herself, dropping her voice to a bitter whisper. "He tried to kiss me!"

Faylinn's eyes lit up, a wide grin on her face. "Lily! That is so sweet! How was it? Was there-" She paused. "Wait." She said slowly. "What do you mean _tried_ to kiss you?"

Lily nodded, pulling off her robe and kicking her shoes across the room angrily. "You heard me. James Potter. He was all close and _breathy_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It was revolting!"

Faylinn rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at Lily. "I doubt that! I doubt that, SO MUCH!" She sniggered. "I bet you were all 'Ooh, James! James! Kiss me James! I'm madly in love with you, James!'"

Lily threw the pillow back at Faylinn, this time violently. "No, thank you very much. I shoved him away and then he left."

Faylinn paused, her smile fading. "You mean he just _left_? As in, he left you there, standing like an idiot?"

Lily shrugged. "Better he left than if he had stayed, right?"

Faylinn grinned once more. "Lily, can I ask you a question? And you have to be honest!"

"Fine!"

"After James… tried to kiss you… Did you…?"

"Did I _what_?"

"Did you touch your mouth?"

Lily froze. Her whole face became contorted in what could only be horror.

"I am so mad at you right now!" She hissed.

Faylinn giggled. "You did! You did, you did, you did!" She clapped her hands together happily. "YES! All is right in the world! Lily Evans loves James Potter!"

"I do not love him!" Lily protested, scowling. "I hate him!"

Faylinn rolled her eyes, still grinning. She stood up and skipped over to the door. "Excuse me while I go celebrate with Remus and some food. Hopefully there will be bacon involved."

Lily seized the pink-haired girl's shoulder. "Wait!" She ordered.

Faylinn paused. "Um, what?"

"You like Remus Lupin."

"We've been over this part, Lily. I don't-"

"Yes! Yes, you do!"

"No! No, I don't!"

Lily shrugged and released the girl's shoulder. "Sure, whatever. But don't expect me to let this one slide by. I'm gonna get you back for this, Faylinn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: blah…

Please Review! I'm sorry it's kind of late, too. I was doing all good with updating every day and then… like, two or three days passed by… lol. And would you people PLEASE be patient about where Faylinn's from?! You're gonna make such a big deal out of it that when I actually say, you're gonna be all, "Oh, that's lame."

Muahaha. I love you all just the same, though.

Oh yes, and what I meant by "suggestion" in my past chapter… I meant suggestions on my _writing_, yes… But I also meant suggestions on WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT! That's, like, why this chapter took me so long… I was having horrible writer's block. I need ideas! Please help me! lol And please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING'S! NOT MINE! (Dude! She updated her site, though! Muahaha Go check it out peoples!)

::AN:: I don't know what to say for this chapter! lol Dedicated to… **Jubily-Lollypops**!!!! YAY! (I need more reviewers… I'm like, totally running out of people to dedicate my chapters to… lol)

Also, many special thanks to **randomblinx**, who is sitting right next to me, helping me write this chapter (practically word-for-word…. lol)

Randomblinx: Ahem, hullo. This is blinx. As you may know, I just HAPPEN to be hunni07's older, slightly more intelligent, very blonde-moment, and way-more-hott (haha, in another universe maybe) sister. I am only on here to say that I co-wrote (and I use that term oh-so-loosely, seeing as how everytime I popped out a sentence and she finished typing it, she just looks at me, waiting for another one.) a lot of this chappy. Also, to verify, that Faylinn is based on ME!! Yea. And I must give ONE hint. I am a vegetarian, BUT WAIT!!!, doesn't Faylinn luff the bacon_??_

My hint: KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BACON!!!! (I can't believe you guys haven't seen hunni's slyness!)

Anywho, I am also here to say that I luff the stories, and please R/R for my sister, I do wicked like the stories btw. And one more tiny morsel. I am writing a Resident Evil story (based on the games!) and I will be posting it soon, so please keep an eye out and R/R when it's out (I'm in full-on-researchy-mode at the moment while also begging hunni to take time away from her stories to help me) but yea, IF you do read it, keep an open mind and (gets all mind controlly) like it…(twilight zone theme). Yea, anyway, onto my chappy!!!! Luff ya's!! Byeness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diary,

Ooh, my stomach. Too much bacon.

I apologize, journal-thing, really I do. It's almost Halloween. Been awhile since I last wrote, huh? Again, I'm sorry. School and such, you understand.

I'm sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. I didn't think it would be this comfortable, considering the position I'm in, but it is! In case you're wondering, I have my back laying on the seat of the couch, with my knees hanging off the back of it. Quite comfy. Think: Reverse-sitting.

I'm alone, of course. Not that it would matter, since this ink has been bewitched to be unseen by others. ('Cept me and you, of course-ids.) Lily is upstairs, snoring like a fat cow. (Do they snore? Well, I imagine if they did, it would sound like Lily.) As if it's not bad enough, me having an upset stomach as it is.

The boys are gone off to Hogsmeade, as it's "that time of the month" for Remus. I swear! He has been so moody lately! Not even chocolate can calm him down! And I swear to you, I heard him growl at me yesterday when I went to grab an abandoned, sad, neglected piece of chocolate that was just begging to be saved and SAVORED in my tummy. I thought he might "break" a little early, if you know what I mean. It was quite frightful.

I was so terrified that I backed away into Sirius without even realizing that my slight weight would cause us to tumble over. And I actually thought I wasn't that big! But NO, he had to turn all red as if a hippogriff mowed him down. Honestly, he couldn't have been that winded!

Anyway, James made some crude joke about how I should lighten up on the bacon. HONESTLY! Lighten up? On bacon? That's just crazy talk!

Oh, oh! They're back, they're back! I didn't even realize it was after dawn yet! No one else has come out of the dormitories… Maybe that's because it's Sunday, though.

Oh, oh no. I think I may be stuck. I've just tried to roll over. I'll just stay like this, then. Even though I can practically feel all the blood rushing to my head. It feels kind of nice. Tickly, a bit.

Remus has just sitten next to me. Poor bloke. Looks a bit flushed. Must be the moon. (heh, I'm funny.)

And, there you have it. Peter's on my other side.

Someone's just asked me what I'm still doing awake. It was James I think, but I can't be sure, as I'm a bit in the "stuck" department.

"It's a combination of many things." I answered.

Then Remus rasped at me (rasped, yes… maybe he has a soar throat?), "Are you sick?"

I was about to tell him all about the bacon and Lily's manly-snores, but then I realized that he was looking a little about-to-pukey. So I held back. Instead, "Not as bad as you, Rems."

Sirius got all scoffy above my head. Then he crouched down and got all close-like. Then he BREATHED IN MY EAR. "You shouldn't be sitting like that." He said. "Someone's going to see your ears."

I wouldn't have replied so meanly, but I must admit, I am sensitive about my ears. And people being close to them. And breathing in them.

"Oh yea!" I said all bad-comeback-like. "Well, why don't you just turn all into a dog- like, and then try and tell me how to sit, huh?"

He just smiled all close to my head still and then got up and walked away. I think he's on the armchair across from the couch, but again, I can't be sure. (I wouldn't bet my ears on it that's for sure.) He really irks me sometimes!

James is trying to read what I'm writing. Of course he looks confused… yay. Oh well-ids, I suppose I'll stop writing now. Especially since Remus has just taken out a bag of chocolates.

Faylinn closed her journal, tossing it onto the floor. She grinned at James. "Don't bother, James. You can't read it."

"So how are things on the Lily front?" James asked, plopping into an armchair next to Sirius's.

Faylinn shrugged, which looked more like a tribe-dance because of the way she was sitting. "Operation 'Get Lily to confess her undying love and devotion to James' has just entered phase seventy-four as of yesterday."

Sirius chuckled. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Remus smiled meekly as he unwrapped a chocolate. "You don't want to know, Padfoot."

Faylinn nodded, pulling a chocolate off of Remus's lap. "That's highly privileged information, that is." She said as she tossed the empty wrapper onto Peter's lap swiftly, trying to make it look like he had taken the candy instead of her. "You know… Need-to-know basis."

"Well," James laughed. "Don't _I_ need to know?"

"No." Faylinn said mischievously. "I mean, what with what happened last time you were left alone with Lily and all…."

"Right!" Peter agreed, reaching over Faylinn to sift through the chocolate bag. "I heard Lily talking to Helen Edison yesterday. Helen said that Lily shouldn't go out with you because you'd probably just use her or something like that."

Faylinn shot up quickly, resulting in her rolling off the couch in a most ungraceful way. "What?!" She exclaimed, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Helen said that?!"

Peter nodded, sending Faylinn to glare menacingly at James. "You wouldn't do that, though!" She paused. "Would you?"

"Of course not!" James protested.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe Helen's just saying that to Lily because she wants James for herself." He grinned then. "And by the way, Faylinn. You have to be the only person I know who can _fall over_ while _sitting down_."

Faylinn scowled. "Yeah! Well, yeah!" She rolled her eyes and leaned against Remus's legs. "Anyway, I think you're right, though. Helen's just like those other girls who get all swoony and stuff when ever James is around. She's probably hoping you'll get over Lily and notice her or something." She said, turning to James for the last part, completely unawares of Sirius's prolonged stare.

"Not going to happen." James said, grinning.

"Does Lily like James?" Peter asked Faylinn.

"Dunno…" The girl answered, pulling more chocolates out of the bag. "It's hard to tell. If I can't get anything out of her soon, though…" She giggled. "Maybe I should just go through her stuff, eh?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "What is this, your life's mission?"

Faylinn nodded. "But of course, oh-wolfy-one!" She paused, holding a chocolate just inches away from her mouth. "Although I _do_ know what Lily's plotting to try to get back at me…"

"What's that?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Faylinn shrugged. "Never mind it." She looked down, seeming completely absorbed in the empty candy wrappers in her lap.

"Oh come on!" James exulted. "Tell us!"

Faylinn shook her head, standing up and brushing the wrappers off of her lap. "Nah, maybe some other time. I'm pretty tired, been up all night, you know. What with Lily's man-" She stopped herself, smiling. "Um, never mind." She bent down to grab her journal as she made her way to the girls' dormitories.

"What are you talking about?" She heard James call after her. "Lily's man what?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily groaned loudly. "We've had this conversation a _thousand_ times, Faylinn!" She cried, pulling her book over her head. "I'm getting sick of talking about James this and Potter that!"

Faylinn tapped her quill repetitively on the desk. "Did I _say_ anything about James Potter?" She asked innocently. "No. I asked you if there was, by any chance, anyone you had a tiny wee-bit of a crush on."

Lily rolled her eyes, setting the book down. "You say that like you _weren't_ going to mention him. Listen to me, Faylinn Tatum! I am no stupid! Every time we talk about boys, you bring up Potter!"

"He likes you, you know." Faylinn grinned mischievously.

"He likes the idea of me." Lily argued. "He wants what he can't, and will never, have."

Faylinn smirked. "And who says I was going to ask you about James? The world doesn't revolve around him, you know. Maybe I have my own boy troubles that I needed your advice on." She sighed, still smiling. "But I guess I'll just have to go elsewhere with my problems." She stood, about to walk out of the library.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up to grab hold of Faylinn's arm. "You can talk to me! It's just- I- Well, okay! Sit down!" She ordered, pointing to the chair.

Faylinn sat down obediently, casting a nonchalant glance at the bookshelf behind her, where she knew very well that Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter stood, hidden by the large texts. "Alright, alright," she said, pretending to be exasperated.

"Now, now," Lily said, once she was seated comfortably. "What did you need to tell me?" She waggled her eyebrows gleefully. "Is it about Remus?"

Faylinn coughed loudly, bending over her Charms book. "What the--?!" She shrieked. She held her hands in front of her then, taking a deep breath and blinking slowly before responding more quietly this time. "What is it with you and Remus?" She demanded to know. "You'd think that after the four hundred millionth time of me telling you-"

"I think it's so cute that you like him." Lily said, smiling appreciatively. "Even if he is a bit quiet. I would've thought you to go for someone a little more outspoken. Like Sirius Black maybe."

Faylinn choked on her own breath again, coughing to try and settle her breathing. "Lily!" She hissed frantically. "Stop it!" She laughed then, a nervous, awkward laugh. "Would you just let me talk before you go spouting off random theories?!"

Lily nodded her head slowly. "Sure, but I already know what you're going to-"

"No you don't!" Faylinn protested, trying to restrain herself from running clear out of the library and hiding in the Forbidden Forest until she was sure her embarrassment had died down.

"Fine, fine, fine. Tell me all your problems, oh-obsessed-with-Remus one."

"I am not!" She whispered, silently berating herself for not being able to come up with a better comeback.

"You hang out with him all the time."

"I hang out with _you_ all the time too!"

"That's different, Faylinn."

"It is not!"

"Sure it is. For instance, I'm of the female gender."

"No, it's not! For instance, I don't think of Remus and his—gender!"

Lily's eyes widened suddenly as she bent her head down, laughing hysterically into her book. "I can't believe you just said that…" She giggled madly.

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that." Faylinn mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Lily's head shot up, her face varying from that of mock-seriousness and complete amusement. "No, really, Faylinn. Tell me what you were going to tell me before you started talking about Remus's whatsit."

Faylinn gasped, backing away from the redhead in horror. "I was not talking about his whatsit!" She protested. "It was just a slip-up! I didn't mean his—ugh!"

"Just tell me what you were going to say!"

"Fine." Faylinn said slowly.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Um, Faylinn." Lily said in a bored, monotone voice. "I'm kind of waiting."

Faylinn sighed. "I, um, forgot?" She said unconvincingly.

"I'm going to strangle you."

"No doubt." Faylinn replied, snickering slightly. "Well, in that case! Until I remember…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "If you _even_!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to hear another word about-"

Faylinn leaned forward, smiling sweetly. "I was going to suggest that we study for our Charms project. Why, what did you have in mind?"

Lily shook her head, her cheeks blushing furiously as she opened her book. "Nothing, I was just-- Never mind."

Faylinn grinned mischievously once more and tapped her quill on the desk. "Have you realized, Lily, that I haven't brought up the subject, until this very moment of course, of James Potter in over three weeks?"

Lily shrugged. "Am I supposed to care or…?"

Faylinn's grin only widened. "Oh, I don't know… I was just pointing out that _you_ are the one who keeps bringing him up."

Lily hid her face behind her book. "I do not willingly talk about him!"

"I think you do. And I think that if I just asked around to some of the other girls in our year… they'd think so too."

"I'm the only girl you talk to. The others don't like you, remember?"

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean they won't talk to me. Especially if they have as big of a mouth as Helen Edison."

Lily slammed her book onto the table. "You talked to Helen about _me_?"

Faylinn nodded. "She had some interesting little facts to point out. Mind you, I only sat there and listened to her talk and talk for what seemed like hours, but… She did have some information that I was all too eager to hear."

Lily whimpered pathetically, slouching down into her seat. "What did she tell you?"

"Many, many things." Faylinn answered matter-of-factly.

"Like what?"

"Like…" Faylinn paused, studying Lily. "You can trust me, you know. I, after all, confided in you on lots of things."

"Not half as many as those little troublemakers!" Lily pointed out. "You're more than just chummy with them! You tell them more than you've ever told me, I know it!"

Faylinn smirked. "Again, we're not talking about James, Lily. You can't go even a few seconds without bringing up that poor boy, can you?"

Lily flushed, leaning back in her chair. "Fine! What id Helen tell you?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Faylinn teased.

Lily stood up, looking thoroughly annoyed. "I'm not talking about this anymore!" She hissed and rushed out of the library, pulling her bag behind her angrily.

Faylinn sat there, watching the door, holding a finger up in the air to signal for the boys to stay where they were. She sat, seeming to be waiting for something, still watching the door intently.

Lily stormed back into the library and stomped up to the small table that Faylinn was seated at. "IF YOU TELL ANYONE!" She screeched, looking utterly perturbed. "I WILL-- YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!!" And with that she turned on her heel and stomped right back out of the library.

"Has she gone mad?" James asked, stepping out from his hiding spot behind the bookshelf.

Faylinn shook her head, grinning. "No, I don't think so."

"So…" Sirius said playfully as he stepped behind her. "_I'm_ your type, but you've got a thing for Moony over here?"

Faylinn froze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Muahaha Don't you luv me?

Sorry about my sister's annoying AN at the beginning of the chappie. She got into my files and put it in there while I was sleeping. I was going to delete it but she about had a fit, and I value my life so…

And for the record! She only helped me with everything before those little ":::" things!

Btw, about the bacon... Unless you've already caught on... It's nothing... and I'd like to add that my sister is slightly crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? For the 54684216 millionth time people! It's not mine!

::AN:: There's not much to say about the actual chapter, but I SAW HP3!!! (Whoopee) It was good! Even though they left A LOT out and all that… But ya got to give 'em a break, right? It's bound to be hard, fitting that whole book into 2 hrs or so… lol

Oh yes! And this one goes out to **Tintalu**, who supported short chapters and said she liked all my fics so far! (That's so nice!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn froze. "Umm. Heh." She slouched in her chair, leaning over her Charms book, trying desperately to hide her face behind it. She stood up suddenly, turning to James. "I think I'll go, um… Yeah."

James raised and eyebrow and she just rolled her eyes, walking briskly out of the library. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She whispered to herself on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Faylinn! Wait!" She heard someone shout behind her. A boy.

"Just keep walking." She urged herself.

Without warning, she was turned around by her arm. She flinched involuntarily, jumping backwards and losing her balance. She fell onto the floor with a soft thud, bringing her pursuer down with her.

"Oh. Ow." She said from underneath the tall boy. She suddenly felt her cheeks burn, realizing who lay on top of her.

"Sorry, sorry." Sirius mumbled, rolling away from her and sitting up into a crouch position, looking away from her.

Faylinn nodded dumbly, unable to speak. She sat up slowly, using her elbows to keep her propped up, resisting the sudden urge to, again, run to the Forbidden Forest and hide until her embarrassment had died down. Which would probably be in about a hundred years past never.

"I was just going to follow you to-" Sirius said to the hallway, still not facing Faylinn. "James told me to go see if you were-"

"I- I'm- I'm okay." She stammered, standing up. He stood up with her, finally turning towards her.

"I didn't mean to-" He said awkwardly.

"No, it's okay." She whispered. "I mean, look at me! I'm a walking disaster! I'm bound to just fall over for no apparent reason and-"

"I meant about what I said in the library."

"Oh." She paused, unsure of what to say.

"It's kind of cool, you know. You and Remus, I mean. He's never had a girlfriend, so." He rubbed the back of his head, shifting his gaze to Faylinn's face instead of the floor.

"Oh." She said softly. She blinked. "I- I-" She stopped, looking around frantically. "I'm gonna go." She whispered, turning away.

She half expected Sirius to follow her. Half-hoped was more like it. But when she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, she knew he wouldn't.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kill me now. I'm going to die of horrible embarrassment, anyway.

That is the LAST TIME I try and have a conversation with Lily when the guys are standing right there. Well, behind the bookshelf, but COME ON!

Oh yeah.

Dear Diary,

I'm messed up. Real messed up.

Well, not too bad. But pretty bad.

Now everyone's going to think I'm madly in love with Remus or something.

Am I, though? I mean, he's cool and stuff, but. No.

You should've seen Sirius's face, diary, I thought he was going to joke about it some more, but.

I hate how pale I am, too. I checked the mirror when I got to the dorm… I was still blushing like an apple in summer.

It was horrible, diary. I want to talk to Lily, confide in her, you know. But she'll never forgive me if I tell her how James was hiding behind the bookshelf the whole time we were talking.

She's in the dorm. I can't be in there. Well, I can. TECHNICALLY.

But as she's locked me out, I don't think so.

"What are you writing?" Remus asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

Faylinn looked up from her journal, her pink bangs falling into her eyes. "Nothing." She mumbled, wiping her hair out of her face.

"Can I talk?" He asked quietly.

She glanced around the common room. They were alone, save a few first years in the opposite corner. "Where's…?" She trailed off.

"I don't know." He answered, shrugging. "Not here."

She looked at him quizzically. "Or are they just under that weird cloak-thing James has?"

He sighed. "If they are, I'll never talk to them again."

"Good enough." She smiled briefly. "You, um, wanted to talk?"

"Uh-huh."

Faylinn looked around, glancing at the time-teller on the wall. "Go ahead." She said softly.

"I, er, I heard… What Lily said." He whispered.

She resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. "I know. I was kind of there, too."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Um, I just."

"Just…?"

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Idon'tthinkofyoulikethat." He said in one breath.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why not?! Do I disgust you or something?" She asked. "It's the ears isn't it? You think that's the worst of it, huh? You don't know about the whole sick, disturbing, painful transformation thing!"

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Never mind." She paused. "Sheesh, Remus. And I thought you were nice."

He sighed. "Faylinn, I'm sorry, I-" He hesitated when she giggled. "What's so funny?"

She held her stomach. "I was so worried!" She gasped in between giggles. "I thought for a second there you were gonna go into this long speech about how much you liked me or something!"

"Wait, wait, wait." He said, holding up his hands. "You don't like me?"

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "Listen, Remus. In the short time I've known you, I love you very very much."

He backed away. "You what?"

"Like a _brother_ you idiot! Who the heck do you think I am?!" She shrieked. She lowered her voice when she noticed the first years glance their way and giggle furiously.

"But Lily-"

"Is not as smart as everyone thinks she is. Well, she is. Books wise. Other than that she's… well… not."

"What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Guys can be so egotistical, even the nice ones. You get all defensive when you suddenly find out that I do not, in fact, like you in a… way more than I do."

He shook his head. "I'm not getting defensive."

"You're in a weird kung-fu position. Like you're about ready to attack at any second."

"I don't know kung-fu."

"WHATEVER!"

He frowned. "But, why not? I mean, what's wrong with me?"

Faylinn patted his arm. "It's nothing personal, Rem. Well, it is. But not in a bad way, you understand."

"I understand."

She nodded. "Hug on it?"

He nodded and they hugged.

"Cozy, aren't we?"

They pulled away from each other to see James, Sirius, and Peter standing in front of them, having just entered through the Portrait hole. "Shut up." Faylinn grumbled.

"Exactly." Remus agreed quietly.

James raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You are so dense." Faylinn muttered, standing up. "Well," She said cheerfully. "I'm off to see if Lily's calmed down a bit and unlocked the door! Wish me luck!" She crossed her fingers in front of her and stuck out her tongue playfully before skipping up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.

"So you two are an item now?" Sirius muttered, plopping onto the couch lazily.

"No." Remus said, pulling out some chocolates. "We sorted it all out. There's nothing to worry about, Sirius."

Sirius scowled. "Why would I worry about your love life, Rem? You're my friend, but that's kind of gross."

Peter shrugged, taking a seat on the floor. "I think it's awfully sweet. Faylinn's really pretty, you know."

"We don't like each other." Remus rolled his eyes.

James chuckled. "That's bound to be one awkward relationship then."

"We don't have a relationship!" Remus objected.

Sirius straightened. "Really?" He slouched a bit more. "But she still likes you. And you obviously like her-"

"I don't think of her like that, Sirius!" Remus practically shouted.

Sirius shot a nasty look at his friend. "Why not?! What's not to like? Is it because of her ears?! They add character, you know! She's the prettiest girl in-"

"I KNEW IT!" James declared, pointing at Sirius and grinning madly.

Remus nodded. "We all did, Prongs."

Peter frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius fancies Faylinn." James filled in.

Sirius's eyes widened. "I do not!"

Remus smiled. "Come on, Sirius. 'What's not to like,' right?"

Sirius flushed, leaning back into the arm of the couch. "Oh, would you all just—I don't—I'll prove that I don't!" He announced, standing up and walking towards the Portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" James called after him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Four smudges of monkshood…" Faylinn paused. "How much is a smudge, again?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not a _smudge_, Faylinn. That's an ACTUAL smudge on your paper because you copied my notes at lunch."

Faylinn sighed. "Oh, right." She slouched in her chair. "Listen, Lily, I know it's almost time for Winter Holidays, but do we really have to spend this much time doing extra studying?"

Lily nodded as she carefully examined the potion before her. "Yes." She looked up. "Besides," She said with a slight scowl. "This is still payback for your conspiring behind my back around Halloween."

"I said I was sorry!" Faylinn exclaimed, leaning back in her chair so that the front legs left the ground. "I never really talked to Helen Edison, you know. I just figured that if I said I had, you'd think that I already knew how much you liked James and…"

Lily smirked. "It doesn't matter whether you talked to Helen or not. What matters is that Potter heard everything that we said!"

"Sorry." Faylinn mumbled. "He is rather dense though." She said with a laugh. "He still doesn't know that you're madly in love with him."

"I am not madly in love with him! I don't even mean to think of him like—that!" She sighed. "I thought you stopped hanging out with them."

Faylinn shook her head. "Not Remus. Just James, Sirius, and Peter."

"How are things with you and Remus, anyway? You two do make quite the couple."

"We are not a couple, Lily!" Faylinn shouted.

Lily grinned maliciously. "Oh, I know, I know. I am glad you were finally honest about all that, though."

Faylinn smirked, remembering the night that Lily had locked her out of the dorm room. When she had finally allowed Faylinn in, Faylinn told her everything. Everything from where she was born to her least favorite subject. She'd showed Lily her ears, explained her home. She even went as far as to betray James's and the other's trust by telling Lily of Remus's being a werewolf and the others being animagus.

In the long run, though, her honesty paid off. Lily had confided in her about her "uncontrollable" crush on James. She'd said that even though she hated him, she rather liked him as well. And Lily hadn't ever mentioned the boys' being animagus, as she didn't want Faylinn to regret ever telling her.

Faylinn sighed. "Oh, I can't wait to go home for the holidays!"

"You're still going to my house for the first few days, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Faylinn agreed, nodding. "Then I'm off to Remus's. And then I'm going-"

"You're going to Remus's house?!" Lily exclaimed.

Faylinn nodded slowly. "Yes… I also have a free week in there somewhere. I don't know where I'm going to go."

Lily shrugged. "I'd invite you to stay at my house a little longer, but I know Petunia's having some of her friends over, and they're all muggles, so…"

"That's alright, Lily. I'll find somewhere to go. Maybe I'll come back early, you know. If I have to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: mer. Boring chapter… Kind of. But I assure the next will be… less boring.

I'm really sorry to everyone who got the impression that Faylinn and Remus would get together! (Really, I am!) Stay tuned, though… I _do_ have another fic coming after this one…. About none other than our favorite werewolf… lol

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling and all those people that have to do with publishing and the WB and all that (rite?). It's not mine. Please don't sue me, as I don't even have that old rusty paperclip in my coin purse anymore. I hucked it at a roach and prayed that the tetanus got to it. (No, I didn't! lol I just can't find the paperclip is all…)

::AN:: Wow! As of THIS moment, there is 20-er, something reviews… I'm not sure the exact amount, as I don't have the little window thing up (no distractions! I need to finish this chapter by lunch! lol) I just wanna say WELCOME to all those newcomers (I have like… 3 or 4… lol) and THANK YOU to all of you who have stuck with me since, like, always practically. (Yay! Much luv!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn turned lazily onto her side. Her blankets twisted around her legs. "Lily, I can't sleep." She said loudly.

"Hmm? Sleep, sleep." Lily mumbled from across the room.

"LILY!" Faylinn hissed, getting up from her spot on the floor to throw her pillow at the redheaded girl.

"You're gonna wake up my parents." Lily grumbled, burying her head under her covers. "Go to sleep!"

"I can't sleep." Faylinn repeated, whispering over Lily's blanket-covered head.

Lily sat up straight, eyeing the pink-haired girl before her angrily. "Go get some milk or something then. Read a book. Write a letter. Do something. Anything. Anything but keep me awake. I'm tired."

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "No, no, no, Lily! I can't sleep! That doesn't mean I'm thirsty or crazy!"

"What do want?" Lily whined, throwing her head back onto her pillow and making an annoyed face.

"I'm leaving tomorrow!" Faylinn whispered fervently.

"I know…"

"So!"

"So?"

"So! Talk to me! Help me!"

Lily scowled. "What do you need help with? You're only going to Remus's house."

Faylinn nodded. "But his parents aren't muggles. They might not be as nice as yours."

"My parents aren't nice just because they're muggles, Faylinn. If that were the case, Petunia wouldn't have tripped you down the stairs yesterday."

"I'm sure that was an accident."

"Oh, I'm sure." Lily said sarcastically. "Go to sleep!"

"Lily, I-"

"NO!" Lily hissed, pulling the comforter over head and rolled over so that she faced the opposite direction as Faylinn.

"Fine!" Faylinn muttered, making her way back to her sleeping bag on the floor. "But you wait and see! I'm gonna go back to Hogwarts when the holiday is over and it'll ALL be different, you watch. There's something that's gonna happen! I can feel it in my back!"

"That's just your wings, Faylinn."

"Yes, well. It's sometimes painful if I leave them retracted for too long. But that's not it, Lily!"

"Shut up and sleep."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The man next to me smells horribly.

Be glad you don't have a nose, diary. It's disgusting. A cross between old eggs and, well… poo.

I'm on the train to Remus's. Who would've thought he lived SO far away from Lily? I mean, come on.

Lily's home was all right. I was only there for three days, mind you, but it was nice. Her parents are real sweet, even though her mom's bacon isn't the best. (For the first time in my life, I was actually disgusted of bacon.) Maybe it's because she's a muggle?

Or maybe it's because she's a horrible cook.

Teehee

Oh the horror! The fat man next to me has moved closer! I believe he may be trying to get a look at what I'm writing. YOU CAN"T SEE IT YOU FAT TARD!

Oh, the joys of life.

I'm thinking of trying a charm on my hair… I wonder how I would look if it were all brown instead of brown in the back and pink in the front-fringe-ish. I tried a small spell at Lily's, but it only made my hair really straight and smooth and shiny.

Not that that's bad or anything. The spell is still in effect, too! Even after washing it about… what? Four times? Yes! I have perfect hair!

I tried to work the spell on Lily, but she threw a fit. Something about self-acceptance and esteem and more unimportant, boring things.

I wonder what I'm to do at Remus's. The full moon has passed and it won't be again for about two weeks, I'm sure, so I won't have to worry about any of that.

I wonder if his parents are werewolves as well. I'll ask. I mean, I'll ask Remus, I won't ask his parents. That would be awkward. Just a tad.

FAT MAN. FAT MAN FARTED.

My, it does have a certain AROMA to it! I'm going to throw up. I'm going to see Remus and I'm going to vomit from the lack of oxygen to my brain. His parents will think I have barfed all over their son on purpose and my week here will be full of torture and PAIN!

Oh, pretty air freshener! Many thanks to the man walking around with the air freshener. I believe he may work here. Poor dear.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ma'am. Ma'am, this is your stop."

Faylinn shook her head slowly, her vision blurry as she opened her eyes. "It's what?" She asked groggily.

"It's your stop, ma'am." The air-freshener man said.

She nodded slowly, still half-asleep, and stood up. "Thanks." She mumbled sleepily, picking up her journal and stuffing it quickly into her bag before stepping out into the aisle and following Mr. Air-freshener.

Once outside on the platform, Faylinn rubbed her eyes, wondering when she had fallen asleep, and ran her hands through her hair. She hoped she didn't look as tired as she felt. She looked around wearily for Remus or any Remus look-alikes, which would mean family members.

"Can I help you?" A tall, platinum blonde-haired girl asked next to her.

Faylinn shook her head. "Umm, no, no thanks. I'm just waiting." The girl nodded, smiling an icy smile that sent chills up Faylinn's spine, and walked away.

"Creepy…" Faylinn mumbled to herself and walked on down the platform, looking around lazily through half-closed lids.

"Faylinn!"

She turned slowly to see Remus jogging to catch up to her. He was in muggle clothes, but they were old-fashioned and out-dated. She smirked to herself, and was glad that Lily had been kind enough to give Faylinn some of her more "normal" clothes.

"I've been looking all over for you!" He breathed, leaning over and rubbing his stomach. He glanced at her trolley. "Come on!" He urged, pushing it so that she was left to follow him quietly behind.

"Did you have fun at Lily's?" Remus asked, slowing down to a steady walk so that she could keep up. "She's a muggle-born, right? Was it weird over there?"

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "It was pretty normal. I mean, no magic… at all… But other than that it was okay." She giggled. "They have this thing called a television! It's so cool!"

He grinned. "Yeah, I've heard of those. Never seen one, though." He paused when they reached a small door a ways off from anyone else.

"What's this?" She asked, looking around, still wondering where his family could be.

"It's a Travel Door." He said with a shrug, then turned to study her skeptically. "Don't tell me you've never heard of a Travel Door."

"Never heard of it."

"Okay." He laughed, nodding his head to the door. "It's a way of traveling. Like floo powder, but less dirty and a bit more expensive. And you can't really travel long distances. You pretty much have to be in the same city, at least."

She shook her head. "So we call out a place and open the door?"

He nodded. "Sort of. There's not really any shouting necessary. Just… Oh, you'll see." He turned back to the door and tapped his wand on it a few times. Then he put his wand in his pocket and opened the door, stepping inside. "I'm back!" He called, pulling on Faylinn's sleeve so she followed him and closed the door behind her.

Faylinn glanced around wearily. They were standing in large foyer with wooden floors and many windows. Through the windows, she could see outside. She gasped and nudged Remus. "Rem! Where'd the train station go?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "We're not there anymore. If you were to open the door now, all you'd see is my front lawn. The door only works one way. More convenient that way, you know."

She nodded slowly, resisting the urge to open the door to see if he was correct or not. Instead, she looked around the foyer hesitantly. There were large wooden stairs ahead of her and a circle archway next to the staircase revealed what seemed to be a couch and a few chairs. Faylinn presumed that to be the living room.

"Just one minute, dear!" She heard a woman's voice call from what seemed a mile away.

Remus shrugged. "Let's put your stuff upstairs first." He offered, pulling her trunk up the stairs slowly.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Faylinn realized that there was a banister other parts of the house of which she hadn't seen before, due to the large walls in the foyer. "Wow." She exhaled slowly, looking over the railing and down into a shining kitchen. "You're house is so pretty." She said, turning to Remus.

He shrugged then. "I guess so. It's real old, though. Been in my family for years. Same with the house elves." He smirked. "Except I never see them anymore. Mum does, I think, but since she told them a few years back that I needed to learn how to take care of myself, they stopped coming around me so much."

Faylinn frowned. "Are you saying that your house elves don't clean?"

He shook his head. "'Course not. I'm just saying they don't clean my room or anything to do with me. You know, dishes, laundry, et cetera." Faylinn nodded.

"So where do I sleep?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Take your pick. You've got the guestroom in the west hall. Or the one in the east hall. Then there's a spare one by my room. There's a few more downstairs, but it gets pretty cold down there at night during the winter. And then there's the basement, which is really quite nice, if you like the dark."

Faylinn shook her head and laughed. "As long as it's not the basement or downstairs, then." She said with a nod. "Other than that… it's your house, Rem. You can pick."

He nodded and pulled her trunk down the hall, with her following closely behind. "The spare by my room." He said when they reached a large brown door and he pulled it open to reveal yet another hallway.

"I'm going to get lost." She giggled.

He laughed. "It's pretty big, yeah. But all you have to do is stop and listen to the house. It creaks with the wind and such." He laughed again when she raised an eyebrow. "I told you it's old."

She followed him down the new hallway. "This is my room." He said, pointing to the first door on the left. "That's Sirius's, James's, and Peter's." He said, pointing to three other doors further down the hall.

Faylinn wrinkled her brow. "That's what?" She asked.

"They're here a lot." He said with a shrug. "So they have their own rooms."

"Makes sense." Faylinn muttered.

"You can stay in here." Remus said when they reached a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door briefly to kick her trunk inside, then closed it. "Let's go downstairs." He said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mom!" Remus called as he walked through a parlor-room and into the kitchen, Faylinn following him in awe.

"For Merlin's sake, boy, don't shout."

Faylinn and Remus both turned to see a tall woman in denim overalls, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, and a handkerchief covering the top of her shoulder-length brown hair.

"Sorry, mum." Remus apologized. He nodded from Faylinn to the overalled-woman. "Mum, Faylinn. Faylinn, mum."

Faylinn smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, too, dear." Remus's mother nodded with a warm smile. "Remmy here calls me 'mum' of course, but you can call me Mel like the rest of my boy's friends."

Faylinn nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're not a muggle-born are you?" Mel asked, moving to the cabinets to take out some plates.

Faylinn shook her head slowly, but realized that Mel couldn't see her since she had her back to her. "No, I'm not."

Mel turned around, smiling. "I find muggles fascinating." She breathed.

Faylinn laughed and turned to Remus, who was rolling his eyes. "Yeah, muggles are kind of cool." She agreed, sitting down at a breakfast-table with Remus. "But… no magic…" She shrugged. "It would be weird to live like that."

"Not if you didn't know any better, I suppose." Mel said, taking a sip of coffee. She turned to Remus and pointed to the sink. "You need to do the dishes."

"Mum, I just got home!" Remus protested. He waved his arm in Faylinn direction. "And I've got guests!"

Mel shrugged. "Then you'll do them quickly, Remus." She said with a small glint in her eye. She faced Faylinn then, taking a seat next to her. "We can sit in here and keep little Remmy company while he does his chores."

"Mum!" Remus protested again, still not making a move to go to the sink.

"Don't 'Mum' me." She said strictly. She shrugged. "Besides, I'd like to talk to Faylinn. I don't know her."

Remus rolled his eyes and trotted lazily over to the sink, his back to them.

Mel turned to face Faylinn. "Now, Faylinn. Where are you from?"

"England." Faylinn said slowly.

"Yes, dear, obviously." Mel laughed. "London, perhaps?"

Faylinn shook her head. "Umm, no… I…"

"She's my mum, Faylinn." Remus grumbled, as he craned his neck slowly. "She doesn't shun me. She won't do that to you." And with that he turned back to the sink. Faylinn could hear the soft sound of water pouring out of the faucet.

"You're not a werewolf, are you?" Mel asked carefully.

Faylinn shook her head. "No, no, no. I'm half fairy, actually." She said easily, relieved that she hadn't procrastinated as much as the last time she'd told anyone what she was.

"Really?" Mel asked incredulously. She frowned then. "I didn't know they admitted fairies into Hogwarts." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, the stories I could tell you…" She laughed. "You know there are fairies in the Forbidden Forest?"

Faylinn held back her grin and merely nodded. "Yes, I know."

Mel grinned and continued. "Well, when I was about your age, I landed myself in detention with a few of the Hufflepuff boys." She shook her head. "Don't ask how, as I was in Gryffindor myself. But, anyway! We had to go into the Forbidden Forest with the caretaker. He was pretty old, you know, so he kind of let us wander off on our own, and we did."

"Oh, I've heard this one." Faylinn heard Remus laugh from the other side of the room.

"Don't spoil it!" Mel said with a laugh and mischievous grin. "So, it was just my friend Brighton and me after awhile. I'm not sure how, but we ran into these little creatures we thought were fireflies of some kind at first. But then one turned into a girl! And we realized what they were! I had never in my life seen a fairy before! I didn't even know they could appear human. Well, sort of human; she looked a bit elfish if you ask me. We didn't actually speak to any of them then, as we were sort of frightened, but we went back many times. Well, one time-" She paused, studying Faylinn. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, concerned.

Faylinn stared at her in awe. "Your name is Melanie."

"Yes, dear." Mel said slowly, glancing at her son out of the corner of her eye, who had turned around and was studying Faylinn as well, soap bubbles dripping off of his hands and onto the floor. "Is there something wrong?" She asked the pink-haired girl before her.

Faylinn's face broke into a clumsy smile. "You knew my mum."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: I know, "awww." lmao. I'm in a good mood! Please review!! Yay! lol

I'll try and update sooner, I swear! lol It just gets kind of hard, you know. And yes, I do have everything planned out in my head (pretty much... I mean, this is a prequel...). It just gets a little hard because sometimes I'll get stuck because I know what I WANT to happen, I just don't know HOW it should happen.

Hopefully, though, there shouldn't be any annoying, long writer's blocks for me for awhile. (yay) Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: What do you know? It's not mine! lol

::AN:: Well! As of RIGHT NOW, I have 34 reviews for this story! (yay that is so cool!) Thank you everyone! I really do love reviews! They keep me writing! (lol) Anyway, now for the fic! Enjoy!

::WARNING:: There is slight swear-age in here. But not too much. If it offends you or whatever, I'm sorry. (lol) There's not a lot, though. I think only like, two or three words... Well, just read it please... lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You knew my mum." Faylinn repeated, after Mel simply stared at her.

"Did I really?" Mel asked, a look of utter confusion on her face. "What was her name? Was she a witch? Or are you fairy on your mother's side?"

Faylinn smiled. "Keelty. Her name was Keelty."

"Merlin's beard, child!" The older woman exclaimed, leaning forward. "You're Brighton's girl!" She turned to Remus. "Remmy, sweetie! This is Mr. Filbert's daughter!"

Remus's eyes widened suddenly, and then he furrowed his brow, trying to regain his composure. "He doesn't have a daughter, mum."

Mel turned back to Faylinn, rolling her eyes. "Back to the dishes, Rem." And Remus reluctantly turned back to the sink.

"So how is your mother?" Mel asked excitedly.

Faylinn shifted in her seat. "Oh, well." She shrugged. "I never really met her. She died. When she had me, I think."

Mel sighed and patted the younger girl's hand. "I'm sorry, dear. Your mother was a kind soul. Very mischievous, but very kind." She frowned. "You've never met Brighton, have you?"

Faylinn shifted uncomfortably again. "Umm, no. I don't think he knows I exist." She looked up. "You know him?"

Mel nodded slowly. "Of course I know him. I've known him since Hogwarts. One of the Hufflepuff boys, he was." She leaned back in her chair. "This is so bizarre. Do you mind my asking you more questions? I'm just curious."

Faylinn smiled. "No, that's okay."

"Right!" Mel grinned. "So, where have you been all these years? I would've thought you'd show up eventually!"

Faylinn shrugged. "Dumbledore thought it was best I stay away."

"You still had proper schooling I hope?"

"Yes."

"Where? Beauxbatons?"

"No… Centaurs."

"Centaurs?" Mel exclaimed. "You mean in the forest?"

Faylinn nodded.

"My dear!" Remus's mother said excitedly. "You were born in the Forbidden Forest?! Of course! Where else would you have lived? What with your mother being who was and all…" She paused. "I suppose it's best if you never meet your father…" She said slowly.

Faylinn's head shot up and she looked the older woman in the eye. "Why not?"

"Well, dear," Mel began. "He's so busy now… What with his job at the ministry and his family…"

Faylinn looked down at her hands. "He has a family?"

There was a long pause.

"Yes, dear. He has a wife and three sons."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That's not fair!" Faylinn growled, throwing the pillow across the room.

"You must've known it was a possibility." Remus said next to her, patting her arm lightly.

"It's still not fair!" She argued, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in what was left of the pillows that she had yet to toss at the wall.

"Listen, Faylinn-"

"JUST GO AWAY!" She bellowed. She turned her head then, so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "Please, Remus." She whispered. "I just want to be alone. I'll see you later."

"Okay." He said, with one last pat on he arm. And with that, he stood and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jerk. Silly jerk.

It's not fair, diary. It's not fair that he went on a mad hormonal-rampage with my mom and then decided to forget all about her once he graduated.

Remus's mother must've had him at a young age, too, if she went to school with my father.

Father. Is it right to even call him that? I don't think I should. He's a jerk.

Well, he can't really be a jerk-jerk, you know? I mean, he probably doesn't know I exist. I was born in January. Nine months before that like, April or May or something. He would have graduated soon after. He wouldn't even know.

And can I really rely on the fairies to tell me the truth? They've tricked me time and time again, just for the fun of it.

Although it is quite fun.

That's not the point.

The point is

Faylinn ceased her writing when she heard the door creak. "I said I wanted to be alone, Rem." She snapped.

"It's not Remus."

Faylinn rolled onto her back and sat up abruptly. "Sirius! What the hell are you doing here?!"

The tall, black-haired boy smirked and shut the door behind him. "I'm staying at James's place. He wanted to stop by and invite Rem to go play Quidditch with us." He stepped closer to the bed. "He doesn't live far from here, you know. Only an hour if you fly real fast on your broom." He shrugged. "I guess we forgot you were staying."

Faylinn blushed. "I could have been changing, you know."

Sirius shook his head, grinning. "Nah. Remus just left a few minutes ago." He sat at the edge of the bed, a mere two feet away from Faylinn. "I think they're outside right now. Mel went out to go see some friends, I think."

"Why are you in my room?" Faylinn asked, clutching the blanket over her legs. She was a wearing a skirt and, for some reason, didn't want Sirius to see her bare legs.

"We saw Mel as she was leaving. She told us what happened." He explained. "Once Remus came downstairs, I figured I'd come see you. Check how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

He smirked. "You look like you've been crying." He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, but she pushed it away.

"Like you care, Sirius!" She spat. "This is the first time you've spoken to me in, what? Two months?"

He scooted closer to her, despite her threatening glare. "I didn't mean to avoid you." He whispered. "It's not like you went out of your way to speak to me, either."

Faylinn looked up at him, frowning. "Either way, we haven't spoken."

He rolled his eyes. "You've spoken to Remus, though."

Faylinn looked away. "What is it with you people and Remus?" She muttered. "It's not like we even think of each other in… that way."

"That's not the impression you give off." Sirius countered.

Faylinn's eyes shot back to his. "What about my _word_?! Is it so hard to trust me?"

"I trust you, Faylinn." He breathed.

Faylinn's breath caught in her throat as she saw the look in his eyes. "Why?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain." He chuckled. "Let's just say it has a little to do with me and a lot to do with you."

"That's ridiculous." She giggled. "It doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it does." He said, his expression turning from humorous to serious.

"Thanks, Sirius." She pulled him into a hug and went to kiss his cheek, but at the last second he turned and their lips met.

Faylinn pulled away, embarrassed, but Sirius brought his hand up to her face and pulled her forward again pressing his lips firmly to hers. Without quite realizing it, Faylinn brought her arms up around his neck and returned the kiss. His hand was stroking her cheek as his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip and he deepened the kiss and then as if waking from a dream he pulled away abruptly. "Shit." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said at the same time.

He laughed, still not looking at her. Faylinn's brow furrowed, as she became angry. "What's so funny?"

He turned to her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Don't be sorry." He whispered, patting her head affectionately and standing up, leaving the room within seconds.

I'm going to die a slow and painful death.

And at such a young age.

Oh, diary, I'm a real mess now.

You won't believe what just happened, but I'll tell you anyway.

Okay, just as I was writing, Sirius came in the room and.

Well, the details are a bit hazy. (Actually, a lot hazy.) I feel like my head is wandering around on its own in this great big fog and I won't be normal again until.

Never mind that.

He kissed me! He. Kissed. Me.

I think I might have kissed him back but I'm not sure as my head is in "Oh-mighty-fog-land."

He laughed. As if I'm not paranoid enough around him! Now he laughs after we—yeah! Was I bad at it, diary? Maybe he's laughing because he's kissed so many other girls that are better at kissing than me?

I couldn't have been bad at it! I mean, he kissed me twice!

Didn't he?

I'm going crazy.

And my face is all warm still. And my breathing is all funny.

I hate him.

I do. I'm serious.

Well. No, I'm not.

I think I may like him. Not that I haven't liked him already. I've always thought he was totally gorgeous, but still.

At least now I won't have to worry about him thinking that I'm gaga over Remus.

Or maybe he'll still think that and it'll be even more screwed up.

I hate him.

More so, I think I hate myself.

I really shouldn't have let him do that. It's his entire fault. I was just going to hug him! And then! Well!

Really!

He is a fantastic kisser, though.

Not that I have anything to compare it to, mind you.

But if I did, I imagine he'd be a fantastic kisser.

I think.

I'm losing my mind.

I need to sleep.

I can't go downstairs until I'm certain that he's gone. I can't possibly face him now. Ever.

It'll be all awkward and long silence like you read about it books.

Oh, but in books the boy always confesses his undying love to the girl!

Be realistic, Faylinn.

It's not like I want his undying love, anyway. I'm still in school! That is far too young to be confessing undying love and whatnot!

I wonder… Will I kiss him again? That would be nice.

No. No, no, no, no, no. No.

Well, not "no," it wouldn't be nice…

Ugh. I'm so confused.

My head has since moved from "Fog-land" to "Spinning-madly-land."

He really is a good kisser, though.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn squinted at the window. "Blasted sun." She grumbled, pulling the blankets over her head. She at up suddenly, glancing at the clock by her bed. 7:00 a.m.

"Aw, I'm a horrible guest." She sighed and kicked the covers off of her legs.

After stumbling over to the door, she remembered that Remus's room was extremely close to hers. "Aw, he might be awake…" She said to herself and sifted through her trunk to find a bathrobe to put on over her pajamas.

She walked out into the cold hallway and pulled the robe closer around her. "Freaking cold." She shivered.

Faylinn turned the knob of the bathroom, her eyelids half-closed. Closing the door behind her, she turned to look around the room.

The water was running. "Stupid left the shower on." She mumbled, stepping forward to move the curtain aside. She pulled the curtain open in one swift move.

And then she screamed.

"Faylinn?! Faylinn, what the-"

And she just kept screaming.

"Could you hand me a towel?!"

She couldn't move. All she could do was stare. And scream.

She stopped shrieking suddenly, still staring. "Shit." She breathed, turning away and pushing her face into the wall behind her, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She whispered.

She heard a low, nervous laugh behind her as the water was turned off. She stood where she was, frozen on the spot.

"You can turn around now. I have a towel on."

She didn't move. "I'm _so_ sorry!" She exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and shaking her head.

"I should've locked the door."

She laughed nervously and turned around. She gasped. "You said you had a towel on!"

"I do!"

"Whoa—You—Agh!"

"It's just my chest and stomach, Faylinn. I'm still wearing a towel around my waist. Have a fit."

She backed into the wall. "I'm not having a—" She stuttered, then shook her head and closed her eyes. "I can't believe I just—I just—I just!"

"You just saw Sirius Black in the nude?"

Her eyes shot open and she scowled angrily. "I'm glad you think this is funny!"

"Are you really?"

"N-No!" She stammered and pulled her robe tighter around her. "Shouldn't you have gone home by now?!" She protested, stomping away and leaving before he got a chance to answer, slamming the door behind her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Knock first, Faylinn. Sheesh.

I can't believe that just happened.

Slow and painful death, I tell you. Slow and very, very painful.

As if kissing him isn't bad enough. (Not that it was BAD, I'm just saying… well, you know.)

NAKED!

Naked, I tell you!

Him naked, though. Not me. Thank Merlin.

What is he even doing here? He should have left yesterday!

I'm going to kill Remus.

Well, no, not kill him.

But he's going to die.

NAKED!

My, he is very sexy, though.

I mean… what?

This is so horrible.

Quite funny, if you think about it, though.

Well, he thinks it's funny.

Honestly, it's kind of traumatizing.

(But kind of cool.)

I'm going to attempt running down the hall and down the stairs at full speed. Hopefully if I run into anyone, it will only be Mel. And then maybe I shall confide in her and she will tell that naughty-boy Sirius Black to go home.

Well, he's not really a "naughty-boy." Considering, I'm the stupid one who went into the bathroom without knocking. And then proceeded to open the shower curtain while the water was running, automatically assuming that NO, there couldn't POSSIBLY be anyone actually IN THE SHOWER!

What kind of idiot does that?!

Yes, that would be me.

Stupid, idiot, Faylinn.

I fully believe that that boy has set out to make my life some sort of living hell.

Either that or we have horrible timing.

No, he's a horrible person! I hate him!

He is very cute, though. What with that nicely toned stomach and all. No wonder all the girls are all obsessed with.

No. Not cute.

Not sexy, either!

Horrible!

I think I may contract a horrible headache from all of this… thinking.

I need food. Some good bacon will cure this all. At least for a moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Ah, so it's not very cliffhanger-ish. I tried to not anger some cliffhanger-hating people. (i.e., my sister, who keeps complaining about my cliffhangers).

I'll update soon I promise! (And don't I always keep my promises? Well, usually? lol)

Please review! (yay)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is an awesome author, and she created the whole HP thingy, not me. I don't own it. Don't sue me. I can't even FIND my coin purse, let alone that freaking paperclip.

[My Note to **Evil Cheese of Doom**---- what in the world is "Sidhe"? lol]

::AN:: I'd just like to say that I—as a reviewer—am quite known for my LONG reviews. I also try to be super-supportive of everyone I review on (even if, well, they suck). And I'm even gladder that I have yet to receive a 'flame.' Isn't that great? I think if I ever got a flame I would be heartbroken and unable to write (oh hint oh hint).

But I did flame one person. I tried not to come off as flame-y, but I so know I did. And I feel I may have totally crashed that person's chances for an awesome fic (because, as the plot is great, they're writing skills need the tiniest bit of improvement). So, if you could all do me a great big favor? Could you type in the pen name **Smrt Cids** in your Search thingy for Harry Potter fanfics? And review the ONE story that that person has? And be nice, as that person really needs support. (Especially after my mean review.) Thank you. And I hope you like this chappie! (lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn creeped down the stairs as quietly as she could, fully aware that each step creaked loudly as her foot touched the old wood. "Faylinn?" She heard Mel's voice. "Are you awake dear? We're all in the kitchen!"

Faylinn rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen slowly. "Good morning!" Mel beamed at her as she stopped in the doorway, a look of horror spreading across her face.

"Hey, Faylinn!" James said, looking at her over his freshly polished broom that lay sitting on the table. "We were all wondering when you were going to ever get up."

"Yeah." Remus laughed. "We really thought that only Sirius could sleep in that long, but wow, Faylinn!"

Faylinn blushed furiously when she saw who was sitting in between James and Remus. "No, she's been up for awhile." Sirius said with a smirk. "I saw her heading of the bathroom." The three boys laughed, each looking at each other as if they had suddenly gotten some inside-joke.

"What's your favorite food, dear?" Mel asked, not even noticing that the boys were laughing and slapping their hands on the table, making a mess.

"Um." Faylinn said lamely. "Bacon?"

"Right." Mel said, turning away, now facing a large stove that Faylinn couldn't remember being there the day before. "Have a seat." She said over her shoulder. "It'll just be a minute."

"Your favorite food is bacon?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat down across from him and the other two boys.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Padfoot." James laughed. "You practically forced my mom to make bacon for breakfast every day since the beginning of holiday."

Faylinn stared at her hands in her lap as the boys laughed and joked about school and Quidditch. She let out a long sigh when Mel set a plate full of bacon in front of her. "Thanks, Mel!" She exclaimed, taking a bite right away.

When there was no more bacon on her plate, she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the boys. They were all staring at her in fascination.

"What?" She asked wearily.

"Padfoot told us what happened this morning." James spoke first.

"And last night." Remus chimed in, grinning.

Faylinn froze. She stared at the two boys dumbly, unable to make her gaze land on Sirius. "What are you talking about?" She asked, hoping that maybe Sirius had told them something different.

"It's so funny." James laughed.

"I'm going to write an owl to Lily." Faylinn mumbled, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Faylinn!" She heard Sirius call after her, but she didn't stop walking.

When she reached the foot of the stairs, she felt him grab her arm and turn her around abruptly. "It's nothing." He said breathlessly, and she could tell he had run to catch up to her.

"What's nothing?" She asked with a pained expression.

His eyes widened. "Oh, not _that_ that's nothing." He rolled his eyes when she just stared at him blankly. "I had to tell them something." He whispered, pulling her closer so that no one would hear, even though they were alone.

"You had to?" She asked, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

"Well, yeah." He said. "They wanted to know what we talked about in your room last night. So I told them that I told you a joke to make you feel better."

"You lied?" She asked brightly, looking up at him.

"Well, yeah." He said, as if that had been obvious all along.

"What about this morning?" She asked.

"Same thing." He answered. "Except a different joke."

"Why do they think it's so funny then?" She asked, becoming a little more worried.

He chuckled. "Those are some funny jokes I told you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are they really?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head. "I'll tell them to you later or something. Time for Quidditch." He said.

Faylinn nodded, then looked up at him after a few moments had passed and he still hadn't moved. It was that very moment that she became fully aware that his hand was still holding onto her arm, and she was a mere few inches away from him. A flash of what she had seen in the bathroom that morning suddenly appeared in her mind and she blushed furiously, closing her eyes tightly to force the image away, which only made it worse.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask.

She backed away, wriggling out of his grasp. "Fine." She muttered. "I'm gonna-" She stuttered. "Yeah." And with that she ran the rest of the way up the stairs and disappeared around a corner down the hall.

Sirius sighed and turned to make his way back to the kitchen, when James and Remus both suddenly turned around the corner from the living room. He took a step back, completely startled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius demanded to know.

"Long enough." Remus said with a grin.

James smirked. "My, Sirius, what a bad liar you are."

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't! I-"

"We could tell you were lying about everything." Remus filled in, interrupting the stunned boy before him. "It was just a matter of finding out what _really_ happened…"

James nodded. "And now we figure, what the heck! You lied to us!"

"For a girl!" Remus finished.

"You guys…" Sirius started, unsure of what to say.

"No, no." James said, stepping forward and ushering his friend towards the front door. "You're going to tell us. And then maybe we won't torture you horrendously for thinking you couldn't trust us."

"Right." Remus agreed as he followed them out the door.

"Um… okay." Sirius said weakly, unable to argue with his friends.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear journal/diary,

My stomach feels about to explode.

And not because I had too much bacon.

I'm going crazy! I can't stand being the only girl here-- besides Mel, who I only see around mealtime!

And now I feel even more horrible as I've realized that I didn't even know that Remus lived with only his mother.

And that I've been here about a day and a half and I haven't done ANYTHING that can be counted as spending time with my friend!

If it weren't for that Sirius Black!

Oh, he makes me so mad!

At least he didn't tell James and Remus…

But wait! Why did he feel the need to lie to them?! Is he ASHAMED?!

Ugh, if he is than I feel that I am more so. Not so much about the bathroom incident, as that was CLEARLY pure accident, but about… yeah.

This is horrible.

I just wish he and James would go home so it can all go back to normal.

But I want him to stay, too, you know? Ugh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, hello Faylinn, dear." Mel sounded from a nearby table, a few books and pieces of parchment scattered in front of her.

Faylinn paused in the doorway. "Oh, I didn't mean to bother you." She protested, backing away. "You're probably working, so I'll just-"

"That I am." The older woman said with a smile. "But I really could use a break. Sit down, dear. You look so fidgety you're making _me_ nervous, which, I assure you, is not an easy thing to do."

Faylinn sat down at the small desk-table next to Remus's mother. "I'm sorry." She flushed. "It's just-" She began, then stopped. "I mean, um… How have you been? What are you working on? Do you need any help?"

"I'm quite alright, dear. A bit tired at most but that's to be expected at my age." She smirked. "I'm working on the legal bits of my will, actually. So, no, I don't much need your help."

Faylinn stammered. "You're- you're will?"

"Yes, dear." Mel smiled. "I don't plan on leaving this world anytime soon, mind you, but one can never be too careful, especially in times like these."

"You mean about You-know-who." Faylinn said in a hushed voice.

"His name is Voldemort, sweetie." She laughed. "Imagine if we called anyone who posed the least of a threat 'You-know-who' and 'He-who-must-not-be-named?' Well, there would be much confusion in our tiny little world, wouldn't there be?"

Faylinn shrugged. "But no one calls him _that_. It's bad luck, you know."

"I doubt, darling, that with your blood, you have much problem with _luck_." Mel elaborated, pulling her small reading glasses off her face and setting them onto the table carefully.

Faylinn tensed. "How much do you know about me?"

"Not much, dear. Just more than some, I presume."

"But you know things that I don't even know!" Faylinn exclaimed, leaning forward.

Mel sighed, still smiling all the same. "I know few things of the sort, Faylinn. What I've already told you is pretty much all that I know."

"But…" Faylinn whispered. "You know my father."

"Of course I do!" Mel laughed. "I can't think of many people my age who don't! Your father was quite the popular one, back in my day." She smirked, seeming lost in thought. "I knew him only half as well as your mother, though." She paused. "Such a pity she can't be with us today."

Faylinn shifted in her seat. "What was she like?"

"Mischievous." Mel chuckled. "Very… carefree and troublesome, actually. But very kind. I supposed it was in her nature, you know. To be so devious but so innocent as well." She laughed a bit more. "That detention I told you about? That's when I first met her. She was quite taken with your father, I might add. She practically worshipped the very ground he walked on."

Faylinn frowned. "Was it that annoying?"

Mel grinned. "Oh quite the contrary! I thought it very romantic! As did Keelty, of course." She appeared a bit more serious then, though still smiling. "I suppose I should have told some one what your parents were up to. But I fear if I had, I wouldn't have the pleasure of sitting here today with the cutest little child." She finished with a small ruffle of the hair on top of Faylinn's head.

Faylinn smirked. "You should've told some one, yeah. But I don't think it would've made a difference. All the fairies in the forest that knew her told me that my mother wouldn't listen to anyone and neither would my father. They didn't like him much, you know."

"Of course not. Very prejudiced, fairies are." Mel smiled warmly. "Hopefully they accepted you with open arms, though?"

Faylinn nodded, smiling. "Sure, I guess. They seemed quite glad to hand me over to Dumbledore, though."

"It was for the best, I think." Mel sighed. "You seem to have made quite the group of friends. Remus was never one for hanging out with girls, you know. And I'm almost sure that Peter never has been. James and Sirius, on the other hand; I should only laugh quietly and keep my mouth shut when I think of what you children must be up to at Hogwarts. Those boys can't get out of trouble to save their lives, and you! Well, if you're anything like you're mother—or father, for that matter! Ha!" She smirked. "And I've heard that you're good friends with the infamous Lily Evans."

"You know Lily?"

"Correction; I know _of_ Lily Evans. What with James going on about her all the time." She smiled. "Winter holidays aren't so bad, but you should see the poor boy in the summer! Lily this and Evans that! He's quite in love with that girl, I think. Even if, from what I've learned from Remus and Sirius, she hates him indefinitely."

Faylinn grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

Mel chuckled. "Say no more, Faylinn, for I fear I may not be able to hold my tongue quite so well in the presence of our beloved little James, and what horror it would be to spoil all the fun I expect will surely come in time."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Spill, Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's nothing, you guys." He paused. "How did you figure it out, anyway? I'm not _that_ bad of a liar!"

"Yes you are." Remus chuckled.

"So I am…" Sirius said, pretending to stare off into the distance wistfully.

"Come off it, Padfoot!" James ordered. "Tell us what it is that went on with you and Faylinn." He grinned. "It was something good wasn't it?" He stopped then. "Did you do anything?

"Did you hurt her?!" Remus hissed.

James's eyes widened. "Sirius! I swear! I don't care how good of friends we are! If you-"

"Calm down, would you!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's not like I did anything wrong!"

"Anything _wrong_, huh, Sirius?" Remus cocked an eyebrow. "So what is it you did then?"

"That's none of your business!" Sirius protested indignantly.

James scowled. "None of our business? NONE OF OUR BUSINESS?! Are you insane, Sirius?! We're your FRIENDS!"

"Just TELL US!" Remus persisted.

Sirius groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. Remus and James exchanged a look. "I was so right before." James said proudly. "You fancy Faylinn!" He said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" Sirius grumbled.

"Yes you do." Remus laughed.

"I'll prove that I don't!" Sirius said. "You just wait."

"You said that before." James smirked.

"And you didn't do a thing." Remus added.

"Well, just wait, would you!" Sirius shouted.

"Have a fit…" James mumbled to Remus, who chuckled quietly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You just wait." He murmured to himself. "You guys just wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Yes, what he said. "You just wait." (lol) And I am SO sorry that it's taken me forever to update! (Really, really, sorry! I've been busy!) Ooh but I did see **The Stepford Wives**!! Ignore anything bad you may hear! That movie is so freaking hilarious it's not even funny (well, actually it is… very funny, actually…)! lol

Review! Please! (I have 40 as of right now… I am like, so happy! lol) And thanks ahead of time!!

The next chapter is done, but I want at least 10 reviews (more will be, of course, greatly appreciated) for this chapter before I post the next. lol


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter or whatever or what have you or… stuff.

::AN:: The were some faithful/anxious reviewers this past time! I hope you know that I take no joy in forced reviews (unless I'm reading the review obviously)! I really hate it when some people are all, "I want at least 40 reviews before I post chapter whatever." I'm all like, "GAH! WTF! NO!" But thank you for all the nice reviews! (yay) But I don't think I'll ever give you guys a limit again… Even if I have the next chapter already done… It's too stressful… And I had to keep COUNTING! Honestly! School ended for a reason you know! Geez!

Okay, this is a loooong chappie (10 pages on Word!)... So, plze review really good and long and, you know, reccomend this fic to everyone you know and all that jazz (whoa, having a Catherine Zeta Jones moment... lol) I think this is actually my fav chapter so far! (with the "kiss & bathroom" chapter as a close second! lmao) It was so easy to write, too! It was like my finger(s) just kept flying over the keyboard all gracefully (with the occasional angry pounding at the backspace button...) lol. Anyway, I hope you like it and all... blah blah blah... I'll save you from this long author's note right after I tell who this one goes out to... [Oh yea! I didn't wait for 10 reviews cuz I really couldn't handle the pressure (haha) but I did wait for 9 so that's okay I suppose! Thanks!]

Also, this one goes out to **Spunky**, who said I develop characters well! (I try, I try…) lol Thanks everyone! It also goes out to **Evil Cheese Of Doom** who has the BEST Pride and Prejudice fanfic (ever!!), so you should all check it out, even if you haven't read the book (or seen the movie, which I so haven't... lol). Okay, now for the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faylinn! Upsy-daisy! Come on, sweetie! You don't want to sleep away all of Christmas, now do you?"

"Sirius and James left late last night already. They're not here. You can remove yourself from your room."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and flopped lazily onto her side, staring blankly into the faces of Mel and Remus. "It's Christmas? She mumbled groggily. "So soon?"

Mel just laughed and tugged playfully at a few pink strands of the girl's head. "Up-up dear. It's time for presents and food. I made some really good-looking bacon, you know."

Remus kicked Faylinn's foot. "I'm going to open all of your presents!" And with that he ran out of the room like an anxious three-year-old.

"What?!" Faylinn shrieked, jumping out of bed and out of the room, only half-aware that Mel was laughing hysterically behind her.

When Faylinn reached the parlor room where the Christmas tree and presents were kept, she pounced on Remus's back. "You greedy git!" She screeched, becoming aware of the foul taste of morning breath in her mouth.

"Geroff!" He laughed.

"Kids. Don't make a mess." Mel sounded from the other room. "I'm going to let you decide whether to eat first or open presents."

"Let's open presents." Remus suggested.

At the same time, Faylinn pumped her hand into the air enthusiastically, cheering, "Let's eat!"

Remus glared at her before turning back to the doorway. "MOM!"

"Stop bickering." Mel laughed cheerfully.

"I'm hungry!" Faylinn whined, tugging on Remus's sleeve.

"You're always hungry." He scowled. "You just like Sirius, you know."

Faylinn tensed, pulling away. "Wanna open presents?" she asked to change the subject.

"Cool." He grinned. "Mom! Come on! We're opening gifts!" He turned back to Faylinn. "You should watch out for the present James got you. It's potentially dangerous."

Faylinn grinned slyly. "It's potentially what?" She said in a mock-innocent voice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Remus. Sink. Dishes. Now."

"Okay, okay." Remus grumbled, making his way to the sink.

Faylinn glanced dizzily at her stack of presents that she had placed on the kitchen table. "I think I'm gonna start reading that book you got me tonight." She said to Mel.

Mel smiled warmly. "I thought you'd like it. It's not really my style, but it's hilariously funny."

"Comedy is always good." Faylinn grinned.

"Where are you going next week?" Remus asked over the running water.

"I don't know." Faylinn shrugged. "Maybe back to school."

"I wish we could bring you along to Remus's grandparent's house." Mel said disappointedly.

"So let's take her then." Remus suggested.

"I'm not allowed to leave the country." Faylinn said dumbly, as though Remus should have already known. "You said your grandparents are on holiday in Italy."

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"Illegal magical creature roaming." Mel explained. "She'd only have to pay a fine if she got caught, but it's not worth it. They usually catch you. And they're never lenient on the fine."

"Illegal what?" Remus stared.

"Illegal magical creature roaming." Faylinn snapped. "Geez, Remus! You'd think you had good hearing what with being a puppy and all."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, sweetie, be sure to visit us soon, alright? I'm sure the summer holidays should be no problem. Run the idea by Dumbledore next time you talk to him, alright?" Mel said sweetly, hugging Faylinn.

"If I'm alive." Faylinn grimaced, recalling where she was headed.

"Come off it, Faylinn." Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I wish I could go hang out with James and Sirius for the week, instead of going to play endless games of wizard's chess over pecan pie with my grandfather."

"Don't be disrespectful, boy, or you'll be washing those dishes in the sink for the next three years." Mel said. She turned back to Faylinn, smiling. "Oh dear! I'm going to miss you! You're such a sweet thing! Good luck in school, okay? And good luck with all those boys! You let me know if you meet anyone, I'll see if they're good enough for you. I have connections, you know."

"Mom!" Remus scowled. "That's gross! Faylinn doesn't even like guys!"

"I _what_?!" Faylinn exclaimed.

"You. You don't date." He explained as though he couldn't be bothered. "Besides, if you did, they wouldn't be good enough, anyway. I'll petition for a school wide beat-up fest on whoever you date, by the way."

"YOU'LL DO WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Well, we can't have anyone defiling our precious little fairy, no can we?" He said mischievously.

"He's just teasing to get on your nerves dear." Mel commented, giving Remus a deathly glare, which he only slightly cowered in. "Good luck, sweetie. If we return early, I'll have Remus go get you from James's house in a second flat, okay?" She paused. "Although I'm sure it won't be that bad. Mrs. Potter is very kind and sweet, you just wait and see."

Faylinn nodded. "I'm not scared." She flat-out lied.

"That's a good girl." Mel cheered. "Right. Now, grab your floo powder, right… Like that. Now, it's 'Godric's Hollow.' Yes, just like that dear. Ooh. Bless you, now try not to hold the powder too close to your nose. Yes, I'm aware that it smells like coal. Try not to sneeze. Are you positive that you're ready?"

"Thanks. Yeah." Faylinn mumbled, wiping her nose with the back of her free hand and holding back the urge to heave her trunk at Remus, who was having a fit of giggles next to Mel.

"Bye, then." She smiled and stepped into the fireplace, holding on tightly to her trunk. "GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" She said, throwing the floo powder down, hearing Remus and Mel call out "bye" as she felt the dizzy sensation come over her.

She ended up on a clean, wooden floor, minutes later. "Oh ow." She winced, feeling a sharp pain in her knee as she hit the ground.

"You okay?" She heard someone ask.

She frowned. Were they talking to her? She looked up to see a very amused James standing over her, grinning like a madman. "I'm good." She mumbled, pulling herself up off the floor. "Um, thanks for letting me stay here…" She shrugged, unsure of what to do or say. She felt as though she didn't even know James anymore, as she had stopped hanging around him in the past few months.

"No problem." He grinned. "When I first ran the idea by my mum and dad, they didn't go for it. But a bit convincing professions of my love for Lily told them that Sirius and I weren't going to ravish you the second you walked in the door. Well, that I wasn't going to. Or, well, not the second you walked in the door."

Faylinn raised an eyebrow, fully aware that he was just trying to push her buttons. "I haven't walked in the door, James."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Then there's nothing holding us back, my little sex kitten of love."

She giggled to amuse him and turned to look around the room. "Where're your parents?" She asked. "Are they busy?"

"Yeah." James said. "Real busy. They haven't been home most of last week, either. Left just after Christmas, they did. Won' t be back 'till we're already gone for Hogwarts."

Faylinn's eyes widened. "You're joking?" She gasped when he shook his head, the look in his eye telling her that he was serious. "You're parents are GONE?" She hissed. "And they're letting me stay here all week alone with you and Sirius?!"

"They're cool like that." He grinned.

"I didn't say they weren't cool, James." She scowled. "But maybe they're not all there in the head, you know. What am I supposed to do?! I can't be alone in the same house as you and Sirius?! In the same house?! Alone?! ALONE?!"

He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Sure you can. You're rooming with Sirius, anyway. There's only one guestroom. I told him to pretend to be nice and clean it up a bit, though, so that's what he's doing. In case you were wondering."

Faylinn tensed. "Wondering? Wondering? There was no wonder of the, um, sort." Her eyes widened suddenly. "I can't room with a boy!" She said, hitting James upside the head.

"Ow, sure you can." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sirius can't sleep in my room anymore. He always pours water on me or something like that."

"He does what?" Faylinn said helplessly.

"It's okay, Fay!" James laughed, putting his arm around Faylinn. "It'll be like he's not even there! You know, if you ignore those loud, smelly farts he makes in the middle of the night."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This place is a mess." James stated as they entered the guestroom. He pulled Faylinn's trunk into a nearby corner and glanced around the room. "I guess Sirius figured it was clean enough." He said, wrinkling his nose and waving his wand a few times, causing a few shirts and dust bunnies to fly off of the floor and into a trunk that Faylinn assumed was Sirius's. "Slob." He mumbled as he turned back to the doorway, where Faylinn stood. "Come on, let's go find Padfoot. He's got to be around here somewhere."

Sure enough, just as James had said, Sirius was around there somewhere. The living room, to be exact, where he was sifting through one of Mrs. Potter's cook-books and laughing at such ideas as beef-pie and apple-teriyaki.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, plopping onto the couch next to his best friend, ignoring Faylinn who stood awkwardly in the doorway. He glanced at the cookbook. "Ooh. Mashed cauliflower. Looks repugnant."

"Whoa, big word, Prongs!" Sirius laughed, sparing a nonchalant glance at Faylinn, who wouldn't even have noticed that he looked at her if she hadn't been staring at him like a stunned salmon.

James flopped towards the other end of the couch, closer to where Faylinn stood. "Come sit with us." He said. "We can pick out gross foods to have the house elves make, and then dare each other to eat them." He paused. "Or send them to Moony and Wormtail. Belated Christmas gifts, of course."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not good enough. Has to be something a little more spectacular." He shrugged. "I am kind of curious what this wasabi-beer tastes like, though."

"Hah!" James laughed. "Too bad mum and dad gave strict orders against alcohol."

"Radish and green olives…" Sirius was murmuring. "Hmmm…"

"Strawberries and guacamole?!" James shouted, glancing at the book once more.

Sirius shrugged. "The picture makes it look good, though, huh? Look at it."

"Chocolate mayonnaise cake." James said wistfully. "Now that was good."

"Ew." Faylinn squeaked from the doorway. She blushed when they both looked at her, not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"It's actually good." Sirius said with a grin. "Not as good as that pickle and tomato and peanut-butter sandwich!" He gave James a shove on the shoulder. "Eh, Prongs? That was good!"

James just grinned and sat up straight. "Come on, guys. I mean, guy and girl. We have to do something. Faylinn's been here, what? Twenty minutes at most? And she's already bored out of her mind. Look at her." He stared blankly at Faylinn. "She's going to go mad."

"Not unlike you." Sirius muttered, flipping another page to wrinkle his nose at the idea of 'jalapeno-cider.'

"Let's play Quidditch." James suggested, playing with the threads of the fluffy carpet, still lounging on the couch lazily.

"Faylinn can't play Quidditch." Sirius said, not looking up from the book. "Quidditch sucks with two people."

"Let's see if Remus is at home, then." James said to the ceiling.

"Are you daft?" Sirius asked with a laugh. "He's at his grandparents… Faylinn's here… Duh, James."

"Oh. Yeah." James mumbled. "We could floo to Lily's. Faylinn knows where she lives now."

"She's a muggleborn." Sirius pointed out. "Not connected to the floo network, most likely. And even if we went over there, she'd only kill you faster."

"Pig out on chocolate?" James asked.

"Ate it all yesterday. You should've asked your mom to go out and get some more before she left. You knew it wouldn't last." Sirius filled in.

"Watch muggle TV?" James suggested. "Or a movie-thingy on the muggle TV? Dad showed me how to work the square thing with the little wannabe-wand."

"Remote, was it?" Sirius laughed, sort of glad to be taking muggle studies. When James nodded, he shrugged and closed the cookbook. "Sure, let's go."

They stood to leave the room, but paused to stare at Faylinn. She blinked. "What?"

Sirius stepped forward, smirking, and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close enough so that she could feel and smell his breath (minty-fresh). "You're kind of blocking the doorway, love." He said solemnly.

Faylinn blushed and stepped backwards into the hall. She looked at the ground, silently berating herself again, for being so awkward around Sirius. "What are we going to watch?" She asked James nonchalantly, trying to overcome her short moment of shyness. She was glad that she at least knew what a TV was—she had only found out when she had spent those three days at Lily's home.

"Not sure." James shrugged, still standing behind Sirius, his eyes flickering back and forth between each of them briefly. "We'll think of something."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"HAH!!! Hah Hahhahahahahha! HAHAhaHahahAHAHhahhaHAHAH! Hahahaha!" Sirius laughed, clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, Padfoot, we get that it was funny." James said flatly. "But you don't have to have a hernia about it."

"Shhhh!" Faylinn hissed, her full attention on the screen in front of her. "I think he's gonna kiss her! That's so sweet!"

James and Sirius exchanged a look. "Girls." They said in unison.

Faylinn glanced at them briefly. "Shut up. You two have no compassion. He just saved her life! That is so cute!"

"HAH!" Sirius scoffed. "But did you hear what he said about her BREASTS?!" And with that he doubled over with laughter once more.

"SHHHH!" Faylinn ordered, waving her hand at him carelessly, turning back to the television. "Aw!" She squeaked when the hero of the story and the 'damsel in distress' finally kissed.

Sirius stared at Faylinn, as though he had seen her for the very first time. James, in turn, looked back and forth from Faylinn and Sirius, confused but smirking. Faylinn was still lost in her own little world—or rather, the world in the television. She sighed happily as the screen turned black and the credits started to roll.

"That makes you happy?" Sirius asked her suddenly, his face in an expression that not even James could tell if he was being serious or not.

Faylinn nodded. "It's so cute! Did you see the way he—Oh and when she—That was so romantic!"

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "What do you mean _why_?! It's romantic, that's why! Don't you know anything about romance stuff?"

Sirius continued to stare at her in his expressionless way. "How can that make you happy? It's not even realistic. Love like that doesn't exist. It's just a bunch of crap made up for people to spend their lives, dwindling away to nothing, waiting for 'that special someone.'"

"Quite the optimist, I see." Faylinn jibed. Her face turned a bit more serious after a few moments. "I'm tired." She mumbled, standing up. "Goodnight." And with that, she walked out of the room without sparing even a backward glance at them.

"Stupid." James chuckled, tossing a throw pillow in Sirius's direction. Sirius, however, didn't seem to notice the pillow hit him on the side of the head. He was still staring, but not at the chair where Faylinn had been sitting. He was staring at the doorway.

And then he stood up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To the little thing I am writing in while I am in the guest bed, in my pajamas, and in a very comfy spot,

Hah. I just let out the LOUDEST burp.

Whew. And the most odorous. Talk about foul.

Blehg. Anyway. That movie was so sweet! How romantic!

But what the heck is Sirius's problem?! I mean, what was with those questions?! And I don't like the way he was just STARING at me.

Yeah, that's right, STARING.

Talk about rude.

And he was so mean, what with all that "love like that doesn't exist" and all that! I mean, come on! Maybe he just hasn't experienced any kind of love (not that I have…), but that doesn't mean people can't TRULY love each other. And who cares about all that "meant to be" stuff and "special someones"!

Maybe they do exist! What the heck would he know?!

How can he be so hateful, mean, uncaring, tactless, careless, cute, nice, funny, understanding-

I mean! AGH!

I hate him!

He's so

Faylinn paused as the door opened. She shoved her journal underneath her pillow and pulled the blankets tighter around her. She didn't care that the light was still on. If she pretended to sleep well enough, it wouldn't matter. It would just look like she fell asleep with the light on.

"Faylinn, are you still awake?" She heard Sirius whisper. She didn't move. She didn't even breathe, and began to wonder how long she was going to have to hold her breath. She knew that if she let it go, she'd sit up and start shouting at Sirius in the worst way possible.

"Faylinn." He said a little louder and from the dimming of the lights that she could see through her eyelids, she knew he was standing closer to her, blocking the lamplight. "Faylinn." He said again. He gave her arm a small nudge. "Faylinn."

She rolled over onto her other side, facing away from him. "Go to sleep." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Faylinn." He sighed again. "I knew you were awake."

"Sure you did." She yawned, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

She turned over again, staring at him. "For what?"

"For being such a jerk."

"When were you a jerk?" She asked, even though she could think of more than a few times he had acted 'jerk-ish.'

"Earlier. About the movie." He shrugged. "I'm thinking maybe I was just mad that you and James kept telling me to shut up." She could tell he was lying. There was more to it than that, she just didn't know what it was.

She smiled. "Okay. Goodnight." She rolled back over, facing the wall.

"Faylinn…" He stopped.

Faylinn turned her head slightly so that she could look at him out of the corner of her eye. "What is it?" She asked.

"Youhavewings." He said suddenly.

She rolled her eyes and shifted so that she was lying on her back. "What are you doing? Checking up on me?"

He shook his head. "I remember Mel saying something about how you might be moody and tired all the time because you've had your wings retracted for too long."

She shrugged, although since she was lying down in bed, it looked more like a spastic-seizure moment. "It's okay. Sometimes I can't feel them."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I can, okay? Sometimes it hurts."

His eyes softened. "Why don't you take them out then? I'm sure no one would mind… Or you could just do it in private."

"It's not that easy." She whispered. "It hurts." She paused. "When I change, it's like someone's taken a sledgehammer to my wings. It's painful. They kind of shrivel up and shrink inside and then… And I feel all heavy because I can't fly anymore…" She winced. "When they come out… It's like someone's cut me open from the inside and is pulling a big old rope or something out of my back. It's dangerous to do it often if you're not a pureblood. Pureblood fairy, I mean. You could bleed or something. Or break something… Like your spine or whatever."

He frowned. "Can't you remove them? Like, permanently? So you don't have to be in pain anymore?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, yes, but." She stopped and blinked at the ceiling. "I don't want to. They're my wings, you know? I can't fly without them."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Sure you can. You're a witch. It's called a broom, Faylinn."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not the same…" She smiled to herself. "Flying is like… And the other fairies would help me because their magic was more powerful…" She giggled softly. "I remember they used to shrink me to be the size that they like to be in, you know? That was so much fun." She shook her head again. "I could never remove my wings. I love them too much."

"You can't shrink yourself like pureblood fairies?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Well, I can. But it's like the wing thing. Except not as painful. But still… I would have to stay small for a long time, to gather my strength. It was just easier when the other fairies did it for me. It didn't even hurt then."

He smiled. "Remus told us you were born in the Forbidden Forest."

She smirked. "Yup, that's me. Hogwarts's resident fairy-from-the-forest."

"So, when you said your dad _obviously_ went to Hogwarts, you mean you were born while he was still in school?" He questioned.

She winced. "No. Well, sort of. I was born the year after, kind of. Nine months is awhile, you know. That's how I know he doesn't know I exist. He had already graduated and left by that time. My mom never told him before he was gone. I don't know, maybe she didn't even know at that time."

"Do you ever wish…" He trailed off for a moment. "Don't you wonder who your father is?"

She shook her head. "Well, I do, but… I know I shouldn't. It's for the best." She paused. "Mel knew him. She said he was a Hufflepuff in her year." She turned her head to look at him. "Not to change the subject, but what happened to Remus's dad? If Mel was in my dad's year, then that means she had Remus when she was pretty young."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't actually know. I know his dad died, but it was a long time ago." He paused.

"Oh." She said, gazing at the ceiling, her brow furrowing.

"Don't, Faylinn." Sirius said softly.

She blinked at him. "Don't what?"

"Don't ask him about it. Or hint at it. Or anything to do with it or anything to do with anything relating to it." He said.

"Why the heck not?" She shot back. "What if I wanted to know?"

He shook his head. "No, Faylinn. See, we—James, Peter, and I—don't know much about it. Just that he died when Remus was really young. He died… And it has something to do with Remus's being a werewolf."

"Oh." Faylinn said, wide-eyed. "You mean when he got bitten, don't you? Like, whatever bit Remus probably got to his dad? Like, his dad was trying to protect him and what did it get him? Dead, that's what."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know, Faylinn. It's best not to think about it. Remus doesn't like to talk about it for a lot of reasons. But you know he doesn't want your pity."

She shook her head. "I'm not… I wouldn't say anything… I mean, I know what it's like to not really want to talk about your family. Sure, it's for different reasons, but that doesn't mean I don't get it."

He nodded and blinked slowly a few times. "I…" He started, but seemed to think better of it and shut his mouth, shaking his head.

"What about you?" Faylinn asked, not noticing his short moment of 'contemplation' since she had been staring intently at the ceiling at the time. "You didn't go home for the holiday. And I remember that at the beginning of the term, James said you spent your summer at his house most of the time. And when you weren't there you were at Remus's. Or Peter's."

He shrugged. "I don't go home for the holidays. Big deal."

"But it is a big deal." She said softly. "Since we have to stay at Hogwarts, the holidays are the only times that anyone can see their family. When was the last time you went home?"

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"Yes it DOES!" She insisted, sitting up slightly. "It's your FAMILY!"

"So I don't live at home okay?!" He snapped loudly. "Maybe I don't get along right with my family, did you ever think of that? Maybe I hated it there and I'm NEVER going back! Maybe I'd rather think of James and the Potters and Remus and Peter as my family! Hell, even Mel is like family! And the same goes with Peter's family!" His eyes glowed with anger. "I don't go home on holiday, not only because I don't want to—ever, but because I don't have a home to go to anymore! Even if I went back now, they wouldn't accept me! Especially my mother!" He was fuming by now. "Are you happy now, Faylinn? You finally got that out of me? Are you happy?!"

She blinked at him. "Sirius…" she whispered.

"And don't even bother feeling sorry for me! I am so sick of everyone feeling sorry for me! It's not like I'm not okay! I'm fine! In fact, I've been better than fine ever since I got out of there! It's people like you, who just can't mind your own business! It's like, you have to know everything! You know about Remus being a werewolf! You know about the rest of us being animagus! You just kept pushing! And you keep pushing! You would have pushed Remus into a depression, probably, going on and on about his dad, if I hadn't said anything!"

Faylinn's vision started to get blurry. "I didn't… I… I wouldn't… I… Sirius…"

He didn't seem to be listening to her, though. "When are you going to learn?! It's not about you! You don't have to know everything! You don't have to help get James and Lily together! You don't have to hang around Peter so much just because he doesn't have many friends! You don't have to be all chummy with Remus just because he's a werewolf! And around me! You don't have to be all…!" He scowled, unable to find a word suitable enough.

"Stop it…" She whispered, unaware that tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"No, I won't stop! You don't stop! Why the hell should I?!" He said loudly, but not enough to shout and wake up James, who was far down the hall.

Faylinn stared at him. He expected her to be angry or disgusted, maybe even pitying. But she wasn't. She was just staring at him sadly. And… crying.

"Faylinn, I…" He said softly, wishing he hadn't lost his temper. It was just that he didn't like talking about his family. It made him get overly defensive in all the worst ways. He wished he could tell her that, but all he could do was look back at her as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to cry harder, her body shaking and a sob erupting from her lips.

"Don't… cry…" He said softly, which was only followed by an even louder sob than before. Sirius reached forward, patting her hand. "I didn't… I don't… I'm sorry… I…"

Then suddenly he was sitting next to her on the bed, hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt. "It's okay…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry…"

She clutched tightly onto his shirt, unable to control the sobs that overtook her. "Shhhh…" She heard him say as he patted her hair and kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her. She suddenly felt very exhausted, but she didn't know why. A few moments after her sobs had ceased, he looked down at her only to find her eyes closed, her cheeks—and his shirt—wet with salty tears. She was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Bah humbug. Unfortunately, JK Rowling is like, everything I'm not (i.e., English, rich, a mom, a wife… English, rich… the list goes on… old…. No no, kidding… lol). She wrote HP, not me, so whatever. I can live with that. Just don't sue me and I'll be okay with all the "living-ness" of it all. (Or… whatever… I can't speak properly…)

::AN:: I've decided to respond like some people do to every single person… I'm not sure if I'll do this all the time, though… (I'm not doing everyone who ever updated, I'm only starting at chapter 10…)

randomblinx- You're crazy and retarded (ish) but I luff you and you seriously need to stop going around telling people that you know what happens at the end! I could've lied to you! (But no, lol, I didn't.) Next thing you know someone's gonna kidnap you and torture you 'till you spit it out or something! (or.. not, but shut up just the same) And when you're done reading this, go make me some food. I'm starving and you're asleep right now.

Note to everyone! **Randomblinx** is my sister, therefore I am not being mean to a kind reviewer and all that blahness. I am being a sister to my sister. That's just the way the world is…

Jubily-Lollypops- don't worry, he will. Eventually. (lol lol lol)

Evil Cheese of Doom- I actually kind of like the fights! Call me morbid but I do. (Maybe that's cuz they're easy to write? lol)

Tintalu- wow that's so nice of you! I know, there was a lot of like, info stuff in that chapter… I am a bit disappointed that no one got all my hints about her wings before, though (I made a mention in the FIRST chapter! lol) And yes, I kind of like how I write Remus, too. I figure he can be just as troublesome as the rest of them (he was, after all, a marauder, too).

Joy- Thanks, I think Sirius is easy to describe sometimes, but sometimes I start wishing he was… lol Never mind. Thanks for the review.

Gryffindors-Phoenix- Hah Yeah, I noticed that when I read over it the first time. It was all happy at the beginning and then it slowly got all depressing… (Don't know how that happened… Oh wait, yes I do…)

Thanks for all the reviews everybody and I hope you like this chappie!

And sorry about my stupid idiot-ness in the last chapter. **Evil Cheese of Doom** is a great reviewer and has a few fics, but **The Brilliant Fool** is who I meant about that Pride and Prejudice story (I have no idea how that got mixed up in my head, I am so sorry). So this chapter goes out to both of THEM, because I'm stupid and all that jazz (and I keep using that phrase…)

::P.S.:: This chappie is slightly… PG-13. (lol) You'll see, but it's nothing bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn opened her eyes slowly to find a pair of hazel ones staring back at her, a mere inches from her face.

"AAHHH!" She shrieked, sitting up abruptly and backing away into the wall behind her.

James laughed heartily, slapping his knee. "You're a weird one, Faylinn." He chuckled and patted her head, to which Faylinn only scowled. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to eat with out you if you don't hurry."

Faylinn looked around the room as James exited it, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and flopped back down onto her stomach, letting out a long scream into her pillow.

I'm going to die at a young age. And I am going to blame James.

Blah, call security, for my breath should be illegal. Did I brush my teeth last night? Sheesh.

Okay, so I'm brushing my teeth right now…

I'm a bit disoriented this morning and-

Dear pixie knickers… What in Merlin's name is wrong with my face?

Oh shit shit shit shit shit.

Okay, last night. Think, Faylinn.

I was, um, what? Okay, Sirius was talking… Then he was talking, um, really loud?

Oh yes, and I was crying.

Ah, no! I couldn't have been crying! No! He didn't see that, though, I'm sure of it.

No, he did, I know he did.

Stupid Faylinn.

What happened, though? I mean, okay… I was, um, crying… And then…

James was all up in my face.

Shouldn't there be something in between there like-

Me falling asleep.

I cried myself to sleep?

When the heck did that happen?!

I'm going to go crazy.

How am I going to face Sirius?

How am I going to face James? Does he know?

What's happening to me?! I'm spazzing over nothing!

It's nothing. It's nothing.

It's-

I need to take a shower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Your turn."

Sirius grinned and tore a corner off of his slice of bread, rolling it into a ball in his hands and breathing on it so that it became moist. "Count me off, Prongs!" He told James.

James grinned from across the table. "Right, Padfoot! And a one! A two! A threefourfivesixsevenGO!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and threw the rolled piece of bread into his hand so that it splattered on the wall next to the table.

"That's a fifty for delay!" James said with a smirk.

Sirius scoffed. "That's not fair! Who in their right mind counts as fast as you just did?!"

James shrugged. "You just have to keep up, young grasshopper. The ways of the fast-counter aren't meant to be understood by the ones who… cannot count quite so fas-"

He was interrupted by a piece of sticky, wet bread hitting his face. "Sirius!" He exclaimed.

Sirius laughed loudly, slapping the table. "You should've seen your face! You were all 'aahh!' and 'whoa!' and all that all at the same time!" He grinned.

James scowled, wiping a clump of sticky bread off of his nose. "Yes, well, it's nothing like Faylinn's face."

Sirius paused. "What in Merlin's name are you going on about now?"

"Faylinn." James said, picking up an end of the tablecloth to wipe his face clean of the wet bread. "You should've seen her face when I woke her up. She screamed and everything! It was just great, you should've-"

"What did you do?" Sirius asked slowly.

James looked skeptically at his friend. "Oh come off it, Padfoot. I didn't do anything to your precious Faylinn." He smirked. "It was great fun, though. I got all close to her face, right? And then she opens her eyes real slowly and then she lets out this really loud scream, right? And then-"

"So she's awake?" Sirius asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

James nodded. "Yes, and if you interrupt me one more time, I-"

"I'll be right back." Sirius said, standing up quickly and leaving the room.

James rolled his eyes. "It's pointless." He mumbled to himself, grinning. "Absolutely pointless."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fay? You up?" Sirius called, peeking his head around the door and glancing around before his eyes settled on Faylinn.

She was standing in front of the small mirror above the bureau, brushing her wet hair with a comb- Sirius's comb. She jumped and turned around to stare at her intruder.

She was in a towel.

"Sirius GET OUT!" She screeched, covering her chest with her arms, even though the white towel that ended mid-thigh already covered them.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him as he stepped further into the room. "Have a fit." He chuckled. "Oh come on, Faylinn. You're not the first girl I've ever seen in a towel before." He grinned. "Besides, this hardly counts as 'even' for what happened at Remus's."

"I am not taking off my towel." She said dryly, clenching her fists and turning back to the mirror, combing her hair hastily.

"I didn't say you _had_ to." Sirius laughed, still grinning. "But it would make us '_even_.'"

"Get out!" She hissed, still not looking at him.

"My room, too!" Sirius protested, lounging lazily on the bed.

Faylinn turned to face him, staring blankly. She blinked. "You… invited your friend?"

Sirius frowned, then looked down. "Whoa, shit!"

He heard Faylinn laughing and looked up to see her disappearing into the bathroom. "Shit." He mumbled, running out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diary,

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and a bit of Ohmygiddygodstrousers.

Speaking of, ahem, trousers.

This is my fab life:

In, ahem, one word:

Erection.

Teeheeheeheehee.

Wow, I'm immature but I DO NOT care.

I think I handled it all pretty well, though. A bit of a nervous laugh, though. (Not that Sirius noticed I don't think… He was a bit… preoccupied?)

Holy Merlin, I am going to die laughing.

Just heard the door close, he probably left.

To go… take a cold shower?

Hahahahahahahahaha.

Ah, bugger. This makes things much worse, though, doesn't it?

No matter how, ahem, funny.

Awkward it will be.

I can handle awkward!

Well, ish.

Okay, no, but I can try.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn crept silently down the hall and peered around each corner as though she was James Bond in one of those 'muggle movies.' With one foot in front of the other, she tiptoed to the dining room, where she could hear James mumbling. Her brow wrinkled as she struggled to figure out if he was talking to himself or if Sirius was in the room as well.

"What's your problem? Why are you so jumpy?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Hurry and eat so we can go."

Faylinn tensed. She shook her shoulders gently, stretching her arms and standing up straight, preparing herself for the worst. She took one step into the dining room.

"Faylinn! You're up! Finally! Will there be any screaming for the rest of the day? I don't think my poor, young ears can take it, you know. What with all that screaming in my face and-"

"I'm hungry." Faylinn interrupted James, looking around at the room, her eyes barely flickering over a hunched-over Sirius on the other end of the table. "Is that bread?" She said to the wall.

James shrugged. "It's a game. You tear off a piece of bread and then-"

"You already ate? Can I make something?" Faylinn asked, interrupting him again.

James smirked. "Yeah, we already ate. Um, don't you want the house elves to make you something?"

Faylinn shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Where's the kitchen?" She wandered to a door across from the one she entered. "This way?" She glanced inside. "Yeah, okay, I'm good. I'll come find you guys when I'm done eating or whatever, okay? Toodle pip." She disappeared into the kitchens.

James blinked, furrowing his brow. "Is it me," he said slowly, turning to Sirius, "or do I keep getting interrupted every time I try to-"

"It's you." Sirius filled in.

James scoffed at his best friend. "What is it with you two? This is my house, you know!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Righto, Prongs. Let's go find something to do." He said, standing up and leaving the dining room.

James stood in his place, looking back and forth from the kitchen and the door where Sirius exited. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" He said to no one in particular.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I meant to apologize." Sirius said lowly, walking up beside Faylinn.

Faylinn continued down the dirt path, gazing at the rosebushes nearby. "What for?" She asked, leaning over to sniff a nearby flower that she had never seen before. She giggled. "Pretty…"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head nervously. "For, um, last night. This morning. I meant to apologize this morning."

"Great job." She mumbled, hoping he hadn't heard her.

"What was that?"

She stood up straight, turning around to face Sirius. "Nothing. I said nothing."

He blinked at her. "So, yeah. I meant to apologize and…"

Faylinn nodded. "Okay."

"So, it's okay?" He asked hopefully.

She shrugged. "I don't know, you know? It's hard to say what with you _meaning _to apologize and all… And then not _really_-"

"Alright then." He interrupted. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I lost my temper. I didn't mean to. I'm apologizing. Forgive me."

Faylinn blinked at him. "Did you just _tell_ me to forgive you?"

He nodded, then paused mid-nod and shook his head. "I'm bad at this, Faylinn. Come on, give me a break."

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Okay? Just okay? Come on Faylinn, it's your turn."

She frowned. "My turn for what?"

"To apologize."

"What the hell do I have to apologize for?!"

"For… something."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and continued down the path, walking fast. "You're crazy." She said when she noticed that he was still walking next to her. "I don't have anything to apologize for. Not for last night, not for Remus's house, and especially not for this morning, because- Unhand me!"

Sirius paused, his hand gripping her elbow so that she stopped walking. "Did you just say 'unhand' you?"

"Shut up and let go of my arm." She grumbled.

He shook his head. "No. I want to talk to you. You're being fairly unreasonable, though, you know."

"Let go of my arm."

"Okay, first, there's Remus's house. No, actually there was stuff before that. Wait, what was it? Ah, yes, school."

"Sirius. Hand. Arm. Off."

"School doesn't have many details, though, unless you count Remus and you, 'cause Merlin knows what you two've been up to."

"My arm, Sirius."

"So I'll just skip to Remus's house."

"Sirius, let go of my arm."

"Am I the only one aware that I kissed you? No, wait, I should rephrase that. _We_ kissed. You kissed me back, you know."

"I swear to Merlin and every great freaking wizard out there that if you do not let go of my arm-"

"And then, well, let's just not mention that whole bathroom incident. Honest mistake, surly, even though the curtain was closed and the shower was running and-"

"My arm, Sirius!"

"Then, well, there was when I talked to you on the stairs… I still haven't told anyone, you know. I thought you'd at least be grateful for that. They don't believe anything about that whole 'joke' deal, mind you, but I still didn't tell them."

"If I have to tell you one more time!"

"And, what else? Ah, last night!"

"Arm! Arm arm arm! My arm! Attached to MY shoulder! On MY body!"

"Well, last night. It was all well until you started going on and on about family, to which I won't get into again, 'cause, let's face it, I've already apologized."

"My arm!"

"But then, well, you started crying. I'm usually good with teary people, you know. All you have to do is leave the room, let them be by themselves. But no, I had to go and hug you and comfort you and-"

"Am I the only one that's noticed that you're still holding onto my ARM?!"

"AND then! And then you fell asleep and well, you're very cute when you're sleeping, if I do say so myself."

"Really? I mean, uh, LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, ok. Um, my arm."

"Not done. Okay, as I was saying-"

"Sirius!"

"Then there's this morning, which, well…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I didn't mean to, um."

"…"

"It's just, well. Okay, I AM a guy, you know."

"Yeh…"

"And well, see? You're a girl, and so… In a towel…"

"Er…"

"It's not like it was exactly my fault. Exactly."

"Right, no, of course not."

"And so, and then, and…"

"Right. I know what you're saying."

"Good. 'Cause I have no idea what I'm saying."

Faylinn smirked. "That's okay." She mumbled. Her brow furrowed suddenly. "Sirius, my arm."

"I'm not finished."

"Dear Merlin… Let go of my arm, Sirius."

"As I was saying!"

"Sirius!"

"I've lost my train of thought!"

"Good, now we can deal with this arm problem! You see, I find that your hand is attached to my arm, and that just won't do, so-" He placed his lips firmly on top of hers.

Faylinn pulled away a few moments later, shoving him away from her. "What are you doing?!"

Sirius blinked. "I—Well, I—I just…"

"Do you not get that I am MAD at you?!" Faylinn spat, eyeing him angrily.

"You can't be that mad." He whispered with a smirk as he stepped closer to her. "Besides, it's not like you didn't want to kiss me."

"Did I SAY, 'Sirius, snog me'?!" She hissed.

"Well, no, but you know how some things don't actually have to be _said_-"

"I was in the middle of a SENTENCE! I was TALKING! I highly doubt that that thought even crossed my mind for a millimeter of a second!"

"Millimeter of a second, huh? You're sure about that one? A _millimeter_ of a sec-" He was cut off by Faylinn pulling him towards her by the collar of his shirt and pressing her lips harshly over his.

After what seemed like hours later, she pushed him away angrily. "Why'd you do that?"

He grinned. "Me? Oh no no no, Faylinn. That was you. Believe me, and might I add, you're a really good-"

"GAH!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and then bringing them down to pound on his chest roughly. "You're an egotistical, big-headed, snobby, little bugger!"

His grin widened. "Aw, you like me, you really like me!" He said in a mocking voice.

"You're an arse-" She began, but was silenced by his lips on hers once again.

Faylinn pulled away a few moments later, realizing that Sirius's hands were roaming around her back and through her hair. "Uh-uh." She said breathlessly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I'm going now." She said, pulling away from him and stepping away down the path.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sirius said, stepping up beside her. "Got a little… carried away with myself. Well, with you, really, but let's not get all detailed now shall we?"

Faylinn blushed. "Shush up." She mumbled.

"Right then." He grinned. "Shushing up now." He raised his hand behind her back slowly, then shook his head and dropped his hand back to his side, looking at her out of the corner of his eye to see if she had noticed. She hadn't.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James rolled out of the rosebush, pulling a thorn out of the sleeve of his shirt and grinning. "I knew it." He whispered gleefully to himself. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ladadadeeda! It's JK Rowling's! Not mine! There is no copyright-pursue-age or infringement (or even peppermint for that matter… lol)

::AN:: Booyaka! (Sound familiar any FF8 players? Hmm? lol)

I'm bored out of my mind so I'll respond to your reviews again! (yay)

Randomblinx- heh… pantalonnes… and, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Did you not listen when I told you everything that is going to happen at the end?! GAH!! I should strangle you you stupid nitwit! What is your DEAL?! SHEESH! Oh, and by the way, I love you muches, and I'm eating lean pockets right now, so don't worry about feeding me… But might I add that it's 2:19 PM and you are STILL in bed!! ASLEEP!! You deserve every mean word in this review-response-thingy you lazy, lazy person!

Tintalu- Yes, boys are stupid. Whatever gave the impression that they weren't? (lol, kidding, kidding, Guys are smart... Somewhere…) And also, the word "Ehehehehe" is probably one that I have used more than any other word in the English language. It works wonders (ish).

Moviesavvy- Say no more! I don't exactly go around snogging my guy friends periodically, like Faylinn does in my story… But I know what you mean! Hah!

Jubily-Lollypops- Well, OKAY! lol, I hope you like the chappie!

Joy- Aw, thanks! That makes me feel all warm inside! (Or it could be the lean pockets, fresh out of the microwave…) And, I know, I keep telling people, the fights are MY favorite part! I now understand why JK Rowling must like making Ron and Hermione fight so much in the real books! (hahah)

Katie- Continued part of it? That's not the end! Keep reading! (lol) Don't leave me!!!

Padfootz-luvr- Aw, you're so sweet! All time favorite? That's so nice of you! Again with the warmness! What is it with you people? I'm going to die of like, heat stroke. (Well, no not really but, er, yeah.) And yeah… that line… Hahah. It's lines like that, you know? Spur of the moment sort of things… Hahah.

Gryffindors-Phoenix- I was wondering where the heck your review was! (lol) As soon as I got your review I opened up Word… Hahah. And thanks uberness for "Luffing it muches." But I can't take credit for that phrase! I got it out of one of my favorite books, 'Away Laughing On a Fast Camel' by Louise Rennison. It's really good, so go buy it! ALL OF YOU! (well, no, you don't have to but… yeah) But hey… "Toodle Pip!" THERE! Now you have to update! Hahah.

Thanks for the reviews! I love you peoples! (lol)

This one goes out to **Katie**, and I'm hoping I misunderstood her review and that she keeps reading… (lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tiny-book-that-is-actually-my-soul, and stuff,

Great Samurai in the sky!

Pass me some knickers and call me Samson!

Not that I am without knickers, of course. They're actually really pretty ones with these little lace bands around the top and then

Ahem.

I'm kind of hiding out in the private bathroom that there is for the guestroom. Sirius is, um, still in the guestroom. I said I had to pee.

He probably thinks I'm taking a poo.

Oh joy.

I thought he'd go look for James when we got inside, but no… He's like, following me everywhere!

Granted, he said he's tired and he wants to go to sleep, but still.

I need my space!

We are officially secretly going out now.

I think.

I'll have to ask him about that one but

"Um, Fay?" Faylinn heard Sirius say from the other side of the door. Faylinn jumped and hurriedly changed into her pajamas, that she had brought into the bathroom with her.

"Yeah, I'm just – Oh, ow." She said while he pulled her shirt over head, feeling a piece of her hair get caught and pull out. "Owie, owie." She mumbled to herself.

"You okay in there?"

"Fine! I'm just fi – Wah!" She stumbled over her pajama bottoms, which were far too long for her tiny legs. "I'm fine! Just… short!"

She heard him laughing. "You need some help?"

Faylinn shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her through the door. But what if he could? She blushed at that last thought and rolled her eyes, opening the door quickly to see Sirius standing there, his hand in the air, about to knock again. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No thanks." She said in response to his question. "I think I can handle it."

"Sure thing." He said with a smirk.

Faylinn rolled her eyes when she saw his face moving towards hers slowly. "Could you move?" She asked, trying to move around him.

He grinned. "Problem, Tatum?" He asked slyly.

She nodded. "Yeh. I mean, yes. Would you mind stepping aside so I can pass by here? I still have my clothes in my hand and I need to brush my hair still and I –" She was silenced by his lips on hers for the fourth time that night.

"Er." She said intelligently when he pulled away a few moments later, pulling her forward by her shoulders and gently pushing her aside so that he could step into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him as he disappeared inside.

"Er?" She whispered to herself, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "Er?! Could I get more _lame_?!" She hissed under her breath, picking up Sirius's comb that still lay on the dresser and hastily combing her hair.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. 'Er.' Er, I ask you? Merlin knows that was the lamest thing. Ever." Sirius heard Faylinn mumbling as he opened the bathroom door a minute later. Had she not heard the door open?

Apparently she was too busy fuming with herself to pay much attention to anything around her. He watched as she tossed the comb back onto the dresser and stomped over towards the bed, throwing the covers aside violently to flop face first into the pillow. He heard a muffled scream come from her.

"Frustrated, I see." He observed aloud, acknowledging his presence to her.

She gasped, lifting her face up and turning to look at him. "Oh shut up." She grumbled, then set her face back down into the pillow to let out a low groan.

"You shouldn't bottle up all your frustrations like that." Sirius suggested, stepping towards the bed and grabbing hold of the blanket that Faylinn had thrown to the foot of the bed. The pink haired girl before him rolled onto her back in one swift move and stared up at him blankly.

"What are you doing?" She asked flatly.

"Going to sleep." He explained, grinning.

She blushed, her whole face turning beet red in a matter of seconds. "What? Where?"

"Here."

"No, not here! I mean, yeah, here, okay. But, uh, no. I'm sleeping here."

"So am I."

"Uh… no."

"Uh… yeah."

Faylinn scowled. "There's a perfectly good floor right at your feet."

He shrugged. "But there's a perfectly good bed right here, too."

"Yeah, with me in it!" She shot back.

"Precisely."

Her eyes widened and her blush deepened even more – if possible. "Uh… wha?"

He smirked again. "I'm not going to do anything if you don't want me to." He said, when he realized that she was backing into the wall.

"I – I'm fine." She breathed. "You can sleep on the floor, yeah."

"Faylinn!"

She shook her head, then paused. "Where did you sleep last night, then?"

"The bed."

She blinked. "I slept in the bed."

"I know."

"GAH!" She exclaimed, throwing the pillow at him. "You sick, perverted little –" She raged.

He laughed. "I didn't do anything! You were just crying and then you fell asleep and you looked so comfortable so I couldn't exactly move and – Oh, Fay, that really hurts my feelings."

Faylinn was pulling the blankets up over herself and glaring at him angrily. "You're horrible." She hissed.

"Faylinn it's cold on the floor!" He protested.

She shrugged. "So get a blanket from somewhere." And with that she rolled onto her side, facing the wall, and closed her eyes.

Two seconds later, she was sprawled out on the floor, clutching the blanket and letting out an ear-splitting screech. She sat up, glaring at a chuckling Sirius and scoffed. "What the hell are you doing?! Trying to kill me?!"

He held his stomach. "You told me to get a blanket from somewhere, so I figured, there's a perfectly good blanket on the bed, and –"

"It was in use!" She hollered, standing up and shoving him backward into the dresser. She turned back around and picked up the blanket from the floor and dragged it back over to the bed, cursing under her breath.

"Faylinn." Sirius whispered into her ear from behind her.

She shivered and grinned, then turned around to face him, forcing a scowl onto her face. "Fine, then! But any monkey business, and I mean any at all, and you're not only on the floor, you'll be waking up to the absence of a –"

Sirius grimaced. "Say no more." He said holding a hand up as though he were giving an oath in court. "There will be no business of the monkeys."

Faylinn nodded and they layed down in bed next to each other. She could feel his warm body next to her and she pulled the blanket closer around her.

"Did no one ever teach you to share?" He asked with an amused look and pulled the blankets closer to himself.

"Hey!" She whispered pathetically, shivering at the sudden coldness. "It's cold…"

She felt him snuggle closer and chuckle. "Have no fear, milady! For Sirius is here."

She rolled her eyes and made a move for the blanket, but he dropped it onto the floor with an unconvincing "Oops" from his mouth. He grinned. "I guess we'll just have to cuddle for warmth, eh?" He said slyly. "And if we get _really_ cold, well, then, Merlin knows what we might have to – Ow, woman! That's my arm!"

She smirked at the red mark that was appearing on his upper arm from where she had pinched him. She yawned loudly, without quite realizing the force behind it and then she blinked, her eyes watery. "I'm too tired for you to be annoying." She grumbled.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Alright then. Just go to sleep."

She yawned again, shaking her head into his shoulder and mumbling something about Lorraina Bobbitt and waking up in the morning without a certain something. He just smiled when he heard her go "No monkeys" and then closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" James whispered gleefully to himself as he stood in the doorway to the guestroom. "I'll just, what, oh, are you awake Sirius?" He leaned closer into the room, holding onto the doorknob for support.

Sirius sat up in the bed and stared directly at James. "What the-!" He exclaimed jumping off of the bed and running towards James. He paused in the middle of the room and looked back at Faylinn, who was curled up into a ball on her side and still fast asleep. Turning back to James, he scowled. "Get out." He hissed, shoving his best friend into the hallway and closing the guestroom door, leaving both of them standing out in the hallway.

James grinned. "Well, well, well," he began, "it seems that not only do you fancy a shag, and fancy Faylinn, but you fancy a shag _with_ Faylinn. This is glorious! This is, this is BLACKMAIL!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Okay, keep your voice down, crazy boy." He raised and eyebrow at James. "And what gave you the impression that I fancied a shag with Faylinn? We were just sleeping. I don't like her like that, I told you. Do you not listen? Do you really just stare at people when they're going on and on and on and –"

"I saw you two kissing!" James hissed lowly, stealing a glance back at the door and bringing his voice down to a low whisper. "And I don't see what you're so ashamed about. It's not like she's the giant squid or something. It's okay to go out with her."

"I'm not!" Sirius protested, shaking his head. "We're just friends."

"Friends who snog periodically?!" James shot back.

Sirius shrugged. "Oh, well, I don't… I don't know."

James grabbed his friend's arm and led him down the hall and into his own room. "Sit." He ordered. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at James.

"Okay, okay…" He mumbled.

James shook his head. "No, actually, Sirius. It's not okay." He started pacing the room, casting worried and angry glances at Sirius. "Listen, Padfoot. I… I know you, okay?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, Prongs. Obviously."

James nodded. "Yes. And I know the way you get with girls."

The other boy shrugged. "What are you going on about now?"

"You!" James hissed. "You can't just do like you normally do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Faylinn!" James exclaimed. "You can't treat her like you have all the other girls you've been with!"

Sirius blinked. "What?"

James nodded. "It's different now, Sirius. First of all, you're older now. You _should_ know better than to just… act the way you do… with girls…"

"I'm not that bad, James!"

"Yes you are!" James countered. "Okay, and second of all! Faylinn is our friend! She's my friend, Remus's friend, Peter's friend, Lily's friend; everyone wants to _be_ her friend practically, they just don't know how to act around her. But, Sirius, she's _your_ friend, too!"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah I guess. What about it?"

"Well, Padfoot! It's all well now, but what about a month from now? Or, knowing you, a week from now? You're willing to risk your whole friendship with Faylinn just to be her _boyfriend_ for a short period of time?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's not like that!"

"But it is! It's the same, Sirius! It's not like you've changed! You're still YOU!" James persisted. He scowled at his friend. "And furthermore, _I_ won't allow this to continue."

Sirius stared blankly at his friend. "You what?"

"I won't let you be anything more than a friend to Faylinn. I won't let you hurt her. It's not right, she hasn't done anything to you!"

"Yes she has!" Sirius proclaimed, standing up. "She – she –"

"She what, Sirius? She hasn't done anything to deserve what you're bound to do with her. You don't know! You don't see all those girls moping around the halls all the time because they're brokenhearted over you! You can't do that to Faylinn!"

Sirius shook his head. "Maybe I won't! Maybe it'll be different this time!"

James raised an eyebrow. "And maybe you'll live happily ever after and have wee little babies!" He shook his head. "No, Sirius. Listen to me! You stay away from Faylinn! I don't want her to get hurt, that's not fair."

"You can't tell me not to see her!" He hissed back.

"Yes I can. And I am. You, Sirius Black, leave Faylinn Tatum alone or –"

"No!" Sirius said, shoving his friend backward by the shoulders.

James blinked. "What?"

"I'm not going to just – just! No! I'm not going to hurt her, James! I – I – I really care about her, you know?"

James shook his head. "No, Sirius, I don't know. You don't tell me what goes on between you and Faylinn. I had to find out by hiding in the bushes and catching you two snogging the day away."

Sirius shrugged. "So I don't talk about her to you. Maybe I just want to keep her to myself, there's nothing wrong with that."

James sighed. "Listen, Padfoot. I get that you have a thing for her, okay? But if you hurt her…"

"I won't." The other boy said quietly.

"There's no way to know right now." James said. "I'm not going to warn you again, Sirius. You can do whatever you want; you're a big boy. But could you try and do the right thing? Just this once? Please? For Faylinn?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Ah, hope you like this chappie. And just to "spice things up" or whatever you wanna call it, they should be heading back to Hogwarts in the next chappie! (yay) Oh yeah, and for those of you who don't know, LORRAINA BOBBITT (I might have spelt her name wrong, though) was the American woman who cut off her husband's "Bobbitt" a few years back. (I know, cringe and back away, right? lol)

I know it's awful rude to be begging for reviews again and again, but er, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I've just got to say that it's not mine real fast so I can move on to bigger cod (or something like that…). It's not mine.

::AN:: Ah, not much to say about this chappy... except that I don't plan on reviewing to everyone's reviews like I have been... (sorry) Except I will say a special shout-out to **Padfoots-Luvr **who seems to have been the only one besides my sister (who, again, doesn't count) to get my Lorrainna Bobbitt madness. (teeheehee)

This one goes out to **Tonks's Umbrella Stand**, who has two wicked cute fanfics on here that you should check out. (Please! Please! Please!) lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrfrglfnk." Faylinn stated wisely as she shuffled clumsily into the dining room.

"Nicely put, Faylinn." James agreed, nodding vigorously. "I'll have to remember that one, eh Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh yes. That'll be a famous quote that will. I can see it in Witch Weekly now! 'Mrfrglfnk,' the wonderful words of Faylinn."

Faylinn rubbed her eyes and glared at them. "What is your problem? Do you people get off on torturing poor, defenseless little animals?"

"Little animals?" James asked her as she sat down and he handed her a plate of pancakes.

She nodded groggily. "Yeah. Fairies are furry lil' aminals. I mean, animals, animals. And no, not furry. Furry is bad word. Furry means fuzzy. There be no fuzz."

James grinned. "Well, Faylinn, I think I've finally witnessed the funniest thing in the world, and that would be you – half asleep. You can eat those pancakes, you know. They're not going to hurt you."

Faylinn stared down at the plate of pancakes in front of her. "I'm… not… hungry…"

Sirius and James exchanged a look before turning back to Faylinn. "Are you sick?" Sirius asked, leaning forward to put his hand out and touch her forehead.

Faylinn flicked his hand away and scowled. "I don't get – ACHOO – thick! I mean, sick."

"Aw, she's so cute!" James said in a baby-like voice. Then he sighed and patted Faylinn's arm. "I think you might be sick, Faylinn. Or at least you have a cold or something."

She shook her head and then paused. She turned to Sirius, glaring at him as though she wanted to kill him. "It's all your fault!"

He smirked. "What are you talking about, you delirious thing, you?"

She scowled. "YOU! You're a horrible, horrible person! You took away my bankie, I mean BLANKET in the dead of winter! I was so COLD! And now I'm so SNIFFLY and what's the world? I mean, word. CONGESTED!"

James shook his head at Sirius solemnly. "Padfoot, you horrible, horrible person. You made her sniffly and congested."

"I can't breathe through my dose! Nose! Nose!" Faylinn piped up pitifully, glad that James seemed to be on her side.

But not for long.

"Come on Faylinn." James said, standing up and grabbing her elbow, pulling her off of her chair. "You're going right back up to bed to sleep this thing off. I can't give you any potions, though. My Mom would kill me. Besides, I don't really know what's what, so I'd probably kill you, too." He shrugged when she sneezed on his shoulder. "What can I say? I guess I have a knack for this whole sick people thing! They just sneeze all over me!"

Faylinn rubbed her nose. "I'm sorry. I can't control it. It's like, it's like…" She stared off in wonder, seeming to be looking for a word.

"Right." James said, leading her out of the room.

Faylinn followed him reluctantly, gazing up at the ceiling. "It's like, it's like…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm bored."

"Understandable."

"No, I'm really bored. Like, I don't think I've ever been this bored in my entire life."

"It's nice to know you're having so much fun here at my house."

Faylinn smiled lazily at James and blew her nose loudly, tossing the used tissue in the wastebasket that James had moved next to the bed. "I've been in this room for, like, a million years." She said through sniffles.

"Four days." James corrected her. "But at least you're getting better! You don't have a fever anymore! And no more vomiting, right?"

Faylinn shook her head. "No. All clear on the vomit front."

James grinned. "And you're quite possibly the cleanest person I know, what with all those baths you keep taking."

Faylinn scowled. "Don't make fun of me. One of those house-elf people said that it helps you get better faster."

"Okay." James said, shrugging and standing up. "You should probably go to sleep, though. Back to Hogwarts tomorrow, you know."

Faylinn layed down and pulled the covers tighter around her. "'Kay. Night-night Jamesy. You'll make a good Daddy."

He laughed and turned around at the door. "The evil person who made you sick is in the hallway. Do you want to see him?"

Faylinn waved her hand carelessly and she turned her head towards the door when she heard mumbling and then the sound of the door closing. She looked up to see Sirius standing next to the bed. He knelt down and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Where've you been?" She asked. "I thought you died. I thought someone let loose a crazy buffalo and trampled you to a sick, bloody pulp! I thought –"

"I've been sleeping on one of the couches in the parlor room." Sirius interrupted her. "I figured it probably wasn't the greatest idea to sleep in here. I don't wanna catch what you've got."

Faylinn scowled. "That's caring."

He smiled and patted her hand. "You're feeling better, right? You're not gonna suddenly keel over on me or anything?"

"I'm not planning on it, no." Faylinn said, rolling her eyes. She smirked at him. "Why? You worried I might?"

He flushed and shook his head. "Nah, I was just…" He trailed off.

She nodded. "Obviously."

He sighed and looked away from her, down at his hands. "Listen, Faylinn… I…"

There was a long pause.

"Is that all, or was there another part of that sentence?" Faylinn teased.

He chuckled. "Um… I was…thinking…"

"Continue." Faylinn said, sitting up halfway. "Pass me some tissues while you bask in the awkwardness of your long silent moments. I might have a sudden 'I-need-to-blow-my-nose' attack." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and handed her the box of tissues. "So, anyway." He paused, then looked her in the eye. "Faylinn… what are we?"

She looked startled. "Er… what?" She said, fumbling with the tissues.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I'm usually really okay with these kinds of things. You know, girls. But with you… I'm so confused. I can't be the suave guy around you. You don't even notice it, so what's the point, right?"

Faylinn frowned. "I notice your suaveyness."

He brightened. "Really?"

"No." She said, shaking her head slowly. "But, I mean… That's just 'cause… Okay, I don't know why, but whatever. Suaveyness isn't everything, you know." She smiled. "You're much cooler without the debonairosity of it all, I'm sure."

He smiled. "Well… What do you think we are? Where do we stand?"

Faylinn frowned again. "Somehow I get the feeling that you're asking me this in the hopes that my answer will suddenly solve all your problems." When he didn't reply, she sighed. "Sirius…"

"Just answer the question." He pleaded.

She shook her head. "No… I can't, Sirius! Come on, I'd probably be asking you the same thing if I wasn't so scared!"

He frowned. "You're scared? What the heck are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "Never mind it." She shrugged. "Shouldn't you just ask yourself… what we are…? I mean, it's up to you, right?"

He frowned and shook his head slowly. "No. It's up to you, Faylinn. I… I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This is… confusing. This conversation. This whole _thing_, whatever it is." She opened her eyes and shrugged. "We'll be having this conversation forever if neither of us says anything."

There was a long pause.

Faylinn sighed heavily. "Okay, listen Sirius." She cleared her throat. "I haven't actually known you that long, but… I've heard things, right? Lots of things."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know, but –"

"No." She interrupted. "I'm already talking, if you interrupt me I might get all spazoid and quiet again, so… shhhh." She nodded. "So… okay. I totally don't even care about that stuff, you know. Which is really, _really_ stupid of me probably, but oh well, right?" She shrugged. "All I know is… Well, I liked hanging out with you, you know? Before, I mean. When you used to let me talk in full sentences before you kind of cut me off with your mouth. Do you remember that? It was such a long time ago, you know?"

"Faylinn…"

"Okay, okay, to the point, right. And, well, okay. I missed being around you, later. After I stopped _hanging around_ you guys so much, you know. I – I just… You're actually really cool, did you know that? Don't look at me like that, Sirius, you so obviously knew that, you conceited little… I mean, yeah, okay, whatever. But… You're funny. And you're actually kind of nice, once you stop using your humor as some sort of freaky defense mechanism or something like that. And, I don't know… I got along with you. I've never had any friends that were boys before I met you and the other guys, did you know that? Well, I've never really had any friends that were _human_ before, but that's another matter entirely that I won't get into."

"Faylinn…"

"Talking here, Sirius. Okay, as I was saying… Well, I don't know… After that, the only time I actually talked to you other than a passing 'hi' was at Remus's house… When you… kissed me." She sighed. "That's the… really confusing part. And everything after that, really. It's… confusing. Mad fun, but… confusing."

Sirius smirked. "So…"

"So I like you, yeah. I like being around you. And I like kissing you. Geez, you'd think you'd get that already but nooo! You have to be all thick and boyish and unable to comprehend a single thing after I've just been really brave and risked total rejection and –" She decided then and there that she was going to slap him. As soon as she got her hands out of his hair and his mouth off of hers, and as soon as he stopped holding her real close and stroking her cheek all soft-like and

"Muh." She proclaimed quietly when he pulled away from her slowly.

"Faylinn, you're a really great person." Sirius whispered to her lips. "But… I… I don't think this can work. You know, you and me."

Faylinn opened her eyes slowly and she stared at him. She didn't say anything. Her mouth suddenly tasted like sawdust and she couldn't breathe. She wanted to hit him in the face, but she wanted to hug him tight and beg him to take it back.

"I'm really…" His voce cracked and broke off. "I'm really sorry, Faylinn." He gave her a quick peck on her cheek and she felt something cold and damp, but then he pulled away suddenly and stood. "Goodnight." He whispered on his way out the door, without even turning around to look at her.

Faylinn sat there, staring straight ahead of her until she let out a long groan and screamed into her pillow. She wanted to run after him and tell him to forget everything he had just said, but she also wanted to bury her face into her pillow and drown out everything around her, crying herself to sleep. After awhile, she finally settled on the second option, kind of wishing she had slapped him when she'd had the opportunity.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I shouldn't be standing here." James whispered to himself as he stood outside the door to the guestroom. "I shouldn't be standing here and I shouldn't be hearing this." He pressed his ear closer to the door.

"I'm really… I'm really sorry, Faylinn." He heard Sirius say. Was it just James or had there been a distinct break in Sirius's voice? Was he actually choked up about this?

James shook his head. He had overheard Sirius dump more girls than he cared to count, and he had said the same exact thing. "Name, you're a really great person. But I don't think this can work. You know, you and me. I'm really sorry, Name."

So what was with the hesitating voice-breaking thing?

"Goodnight." He heard Sirius's voice again; this time barely even audible and James realized that the only reason he had heard it was because the door was opening slightly.

James jumped back and gaped at what he saw next. Sirius was walking out of the guestroom, quickly shutting the door behind him, and holding a hand to his cheek.

He turned to James and managed a pathetic scowl. "I hope you're happy." He grumbled before walking down the hall.

James frowned. "Did she slap you?"

Sirius didn't turn back to face his friend, but James saw him shake his head and continue on down the stairs. "Leave me alone James." He muttered. "I'm kind of tired."

James remained at the top of the stairs and watched his friend walk into the parlor room and out of sight. His brow furrowed in thought and he turned back to the hallway, heading to his room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you see Remus or Peter anywhere?" James asked Sirius and Faylinn as they glanced around the platform, waiting for more students to board the Hogwarts Express.

Faylinn shook her head and studied the crowd some more, squinting her eyes, while Sirius continued to study the floor. It seemed as though he hadn't even heard James speak.

"I see Lily." Faylinn said brightly and gave James a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Catch ya later!" She called as she raced off to catch up with the auburn-haired girl as she stepped onto the train.

"Lily!" Faylinn chirped in her friend's ear once she stepped up to her.

"Faylinn!" Lily exclaimed, giving her a hug immediately. "Come on, let's grab a compartment before they're all full!"

Once the two girls were settled in a compartment alone, Lily started bombarding her with questions. "Where'd you go? Anywhere exciting? What did you do? Why didn't you owl me after you got to James's house? I got your owl you sent me while you were at Remus's, and well, talk about short! All you said was that you couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and see me! And then you didn't even write once you –"

Faylinn threw her red scarf at Lily, scowling. "Well, at least I wrote you, you ungrateful doofus! I didn't get a single owl from you!"

Lily shrugged and wrapped the scarf around her neck, pursuing her lips and looking around slowly as if she was a model. "So what? I was busy, what with Petunia's friends and my mom's wanting me to help out at that museum she works at…"

"Sure, sure, sure…" Faylinn rolled her eyes and pulled her scarf back from Lily. "Anyway, Lils, there's like, _tons_ of stuff I have to tell you –" She was cut off by their compartment door opening.

In walked James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. James sat down next to Lily, with Sirius on his other side. Remus sat next to Faylinn, with Peter on his other side.

"Well, hello my dear ladies!" James exclaimed cheerfully, wrapping his arm over Lily's shoulders. "It looks like you damsels need some male companionship! And, oh? What ho? Is that I? James Potter, coming to your rescue?" He grinned at Lily. "I'm your savior, darling!"

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled James's arm off of her. She turned to Faylinn and managed a weak smile. "Just ignore them, I suppose. You were saying something?"

Faylinn shrugged and looked down at her lap. "I – I forgot." She lied, when suddenly a thought struck her. She hugged Remus next to her and grinned like a madwoman. "Did you have fun at you grandparents? Was it nice? Did you get lots more presents?"

Remus nodded. "It was awesome, Faylinn, I wish you could have gone! My grandfather was doing this –"

"Yeah, why couldn't you go?" James interrupted, staring at her somewhat coldly.

"Um," Faylinn stared back dumbly. "Illegal roaming… I don't have permission from the ministry and what have you…"

Remus nodded at James and then turned back to Faylinn. "Anyway! There was this baby squirrel, right? And he was just sitting there…"

Faylinn leaned her head against the window as she listened to Remus's tale of the baby squirrel that had managed to find his way into his grandfather's house during dinner. She didn't really want to hear about how they ran after the squirrel for three hours, but she didn't want to be rude, so she just sat there, nodding occasionally, when suddenly a sneeze overtook her. "ACHOO!"

"Are you sick?" Lily asked suddenly, grabbing at an excuse to shove James away from her and shuffle close to Faylinn, touching her forehead. "Oh, Fay, you're burning up! How can you be sick? No, Fay, I _need_ you!" She shook Faylinn by the shoulders. "What's happened?!"

James laughed. "She's got some cold. She's had it for a few days."

"You!" Lily glared menacingly at James and he backed into Sirius next to him, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "You got Faylinn sick! What kind of person would do that to a guest in their _home_ – EW! FAYLINN!" She jumped away from Faylinn, after the other girl had let out another sneeze into Lily's arm.

"Sorry." Faylinn mumbled.

Remus rubbed Faylinn's back and handed her a piece of chocolate. "Here, eat this." He suggested. "It'll make you feel better, it will."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and thought, 'Oh, I'm sure,' but she accepted the chocolate from Remus all the same. "Thanks." She mumbled, sniffing. She turned to Lily. "And I'm not sick anymore. Really, I'm fine! I just… sneeze… sometimes…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have let you leave my house! How am I supposed to trust that these boys can take care of you properly?"

"She's fine!" James argued.

"I'm fine!" Faylinn supported. "There's no problem, Lils, calm down okay?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, both in exasperation and in a desperate attempt to get James's arm away from her again. She glanced at Faylinn. "You wanna leave? There seems to be this incessant annoyance next to me and keeps insisting on – For Merlin's sake, Potter! Get your arm off of me! NOW!"

Faylinn smiled meekly at the Head Boy and Head Girl in front of her. Her eyes flickered slightly in Sirius's direction and their eyes met. Her smile faded quickly and she turned back to Lily. "Sure, Lils, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Ah, I know, I'm so meant to leave it at that, but it's already seven pages, and THIS WAY, I'll update soon, since I was gonna keep writing and blah blah blah who reads these things anyway?

Also, anyone interested in IADOHYFB and/or my "upcoming" fics, then go ahead and check out my profile, which I updated yesterday and tried my best "clarify" a few lil' things. lol Hoped you liked the chap! Love y'all! The next update should be within a week so wish me luck!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and not me.

::AN:: WOW I totally loved the reviews for the last chapter! Here, I'll respond to you people, okay? lol

Padfootz-luvr- don't cry! (Although that is what I was going for… lol) Well, just read this chapter and calm down, okay? lol

Tintalu- yes, cliffies, I know… But I have discovered that cliffies are a way to keep your readers' interest, which is a necessity. lol Yay, I'm glad they're back at Hogwarts, too! lol (And by the way… I LOVED your 'Stop Petting Me' fic! It was HILARIOUS!)

Msj- wow, that is SO nice of you! I LOVE it when people say stuff like that! lol And really, THANKS, cuz it is sometimes hard when I want someone to say something and then I'm all, "No, they wouldn't say or do that…" lol

Jubily-Lollypops- really? I'm glad you think so! (lol)

ME- all I'm going to say is that 1) you're very smart, 2) yes, I have it all "planned out" in my head, and 3) either you're psychic, we're on the same wavelength or you're REALLY smart, but that's all I'm saying. Thanks for reviewing. You really come on here everyday to see if I've updated? ::tears of joy:: You're so nice!

Randomblinx- dude, stop saying my chapters are SHORT! They're not that short! Have you seen some of the stuff people put up here? Sheesh! I swear, if you say that one more time, I am going to chop off all your hair while you sleep! Geez. (lol, I love you, by the way, thanks for reviewing.)

Sorry if I missed anyone, and I think I might have, since I'm updating RIGHT NOW and I know I might not have seen all the reviews for the last chapter by the time I upload this one. (lol) This chapter is for **ME** (lol), because I feel she (it is she, right? er… I don't know…) is tres tres intelligent(e)!

::NOTE:: Sorry to disappoint, but this chapter is just a "FOCUS ON FAYLINN" chapter. It is almost completely her diary/journal/little-book-thingy entries. Some things will be mentioned, so there is still reason to read this chapter. Don't worry, though. I plan on posting the NEXT chapter soon as well, so it's all good. lol

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faylinn, are you sure nothing's bothering you?" She keeps asking while she plays with a few little pink flowers before tossing them into the wastebasket. (Where did she get those?)

No, I'm not sure. My head is a big old jumble and I always feel like I'm about to cry and I want to blame everyone in the entire world but I can't. I blame me. It was all my own stupidity. I should've known. They're all the same. They're just like my so-called "father." Just bang 'em and leave 'em. Although there was no bang-age with Sirius and me, thank Merlin. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if there had been, sheesh.

Of course, I didn't say that to Lily. That would be stupid. Instead, "I'm fine, Lils. Just, you know, stuffy. It's this cold. I hope it goes away soon." That seemed good enough for her at the moment, at least, since she just tossed the flowers into the wastebasket and shrugged, turning back to her studies.

It's not that I don't trust Lily… It's just that she's so PERKY, you know? I'd hate to damper her wonderful mood with all my depressing tales of woe.

And as if things couldn't get any worse.

Can you see my nail? No, you can't so I'll tell you.

It's chewed. Yes. I chewed my nail. It's so gross.

Hopefully it will grow back soon?

Oh, what do I care? My life is nothing now. I am nothing now. I am just a tiny morsel of nothing in this vast world of

Ooh, Lily says that Remus is waiting for me to go downstairs. Something about a new bag of chocolates that he didn't want to open without me? La la la… I'm beginning to think Remus has the right idea about all this nonsense. Chocolate really DOES make the world taste better.

Ish.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since we've been back… It's basically the same old routine, except now I'm really starting to question my choice in friends. Not only do I have Lily down my neck about all this study-for-NEWTS crap, but Remus as well._

_How can they expect me to STUDY when I my life is utter sadosity?_

_So, as a compromise, I have my Transfiguration textbook open next to me…_

_What is with people and turning things into PIGS?! When am I EVER going to need to do that? I mean, seriously. A pig, for all witches' sake!_

_It is almost time for dinner and I am in total hunger-mode._

_If I don't have something to eat within the next hour I am so attacking Remus and begging him to show me where those damned kitchens are. Or maybe Lily will give me some of those little candies she so hastily tossed into her trunk yesterday morning._

_Sirius promised he'd show me where the kitchens were once…_

_Oh Geez._

_Not again._

_Great, now I'm getting all blubbery._

_Funny, thing, isn't it, diary, when you can get all "blubbery" and unable to mumble a coherent sentence, and yet you are still fully capable of writing perfectly clearly._

_This could be a brand new theory! People will look up to me as though I were Merlin!_

_Well, er, maybe not… But maybe…?_

:::

_Okay… At dinner now. I've taken up to sitting to the left of Lily, with Helen Edison and the rest of the "cold-hearted" gang to her right. And I'm to the right of Remus, with the "marauders" on his left._

_If I re-read that sentence and then close my eyes and try and visualize it, it makes no sense._

_Oh, diary, mine is a tale of woe and misery that one such as yourself could not possibly comprehend._

_I can see him._

_Across from me and three seats to the left._

_Well, actually… I have to kind of push Remus backwards and lean forward – causing quite the mashed potato catastrophe on the front of my vest – to see him. But it's all the same!_

_He doesn't seem the least bit phased. He's joking around with Peter some sixth year girl next to him._

_Who does she think she is? She can't just go up to people and talk to them for no good reason and_

_GAH! I can hear her frilly little giggle from here._

_She's so fake._

_And I mean FAKE. She must be a muggle-born. Lily explained to me how sometimes muggle-born girls who feel self-conscious about their chest area and/or they don't really have a chest area, will sometimes get this thing called platonic circumference to make their breasts bigger._

_She SO must have gotten that. I mean, come on, why else would she be using them in attempts to snag the cuter/older guys? All that rubbing her breasts against him and giggling like the demented turtle-spawn that she is and_

_Ahem, I seem to have somehow broken my quill. It just… snapped in two. Thankfully I have the nerds handy and so I am borrowing Lily's quill and I was sadly forced to decline Remus's offer of a quill himself and_

_HEY! I thought it was just my ink that was bewitched, but I had a sudden streak of slight braveosity and so I asked Remus if he could read anything in my journal on this page and he just shook his head and stared at me like I was crazy._

_This world is a glorious place!_

_Oh, Merlin, no it certainly is not._

_Her name's Gabrielle, I've just heard Peter say something to her. Gabrielle._

_G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-E._

_I can't stand this. I can't contain myself._

_I turned to Lily and hissed in her ear. "Look at that Gabrielle girl and tell me she didn't get that platonic circumference muggle stuff on her breast-ages."_

_Lily just kind of stared at me for a minute in a surprisingly 'Remus' look. Then she just smiled and blinked slowly. "Platonic circumference, huh Faylinn?"_

_I nodded all enthusiastic-like. "Yes. On her basoomers. Look at how huge they are. That's just not humanly possible, is it? I mean, I know it's not FAIRILY possible. Hell, if my tits were that size, I'd be so unbalanced that I'd look more like a wild pig. You know, a female one. Pregnant. Big boobs and unable-to-walk and all." (Which kind of brings light to the whole 'wizards are obsessed with turning things into pigs' theory. They must be studying fairies. In a very twisted way.)_

_Lily did her dumb blinky-thing again. Honestly, she needs to stop that. It makes me feel so inferior. As if I don't feel inferior enough with Miss Big-Mamma-Jammas all rubbing her breast-ables on Sirius. She just goes, "Oh, you mean plastic surgery?"_

_"Same thing." I told her plainly and nod my head towards Gabrielle's general direction. I refuse to actually look at her more than I have to. Sights like that could permanently damage my eyesight, I mean, COME ON! I whisper all low and stealth-like, "So, what's the verdict, Captain Evans? Are they real or are they, er, not real?"_

_Lily sighed. I hate it when she sighs. It means she's thinking, and that's never – ever – a good thing. "I doubt it, Faylinn." She said all sigh-like. "Gabrielle comes from a wizard family, so she probably doesn't even know what plastic surgery is."_

_I scowled at her. I mean, seriously, she deserved that scowl. All that, "she's from a wizard family" garbage. So? I'm from a, er, wicked twisted family and I know what it is! Granted, Lily's the one who told me, but whatever._

_Then I was struck with a rare geniusness that I sometimes develop in moments of pure distress (i.e., now). I turned back to Lily and tugged on her arm in a tiny-bit of a violent way (only a little) to make sure I had her attention and I went, "It's a SPELL then! It has to be! I bet she inflamed them all on her own, the conniving little –"_

_"Why do you CARE so much?" Lily interrupted me._

_I just stared at her. And then, Merlin help me, I said the only thing I could think of, since I was aware that Helen was being her nosybody self and eavesdropping on this last bit of our conversation._

_I said, "Because I'm a flighty, gossipy teenager and I need to know these things."_

_I know, lame. But guess what?_

_She so totally bought it._

_Sort of. She just rolled her eyes at me and went back to eating her food – which, might I add, she hasn't really been EATING, just kind of shuffling around from one side of her plate to the other._

_This suddenly bothered me so I nudged her again, only not as harsh as before, and whispered, "You okay, Lils?"_

_She just looked at me and gave me one of her award-winning smiles and said, "I'm fine, Faylinn." Then she just laughed and turned back to Helen and the other girls._

_Oh. My. Blueberry. Freaking. Muffin._

_Okay, I don't care how many times I've told Lily that if I was a muggle, I'd have a wicked shot at being one of those "actress" things but…_

_Well, let's just say that she doesn't._

_I'll talk to her later, I suppose, see what's bugging her. Why isn't she eating? She loves those little pieces of bread with that nicely melted butter and all! It's just SITTING there! It's just_

_Remus is so annoying. Dumb jerk._

_Okay, so, I'm all sitting here peacefully, all writing to myself and he goes, "I can hear you, you know."_

_At first I thought he meant about when I was asking Lily if she was okay – which she clearly is not – but then I figured that that was fully not important. So then I turned very slowly and stared at Remus._

_Can he read my mind, maybe? Does he know what I'm thinking? Ohmyblueberrymuffin. Blueberry muffin. Strawberry. Raspberry. Anything berry, GAH GAH GAH!_

_I tried to be all cool about it so I just toss my hair over my shoulder in an attempt at being "suave" (which only resulted in me poking him in the nose and then elbowing Lily in the side of the head). I frowned and went, "What are you talking about you daft bloke?"_

_He smiled (I will wipe that smirk right off your face, boy!), "About Gabrielle."_

_Jerk. Oh, couldn't it be ANYONE else with wolfy senses and whatnot? Why does HE have to be the one to hear me bad-mouth Sirius's latest fling-a-ma-thing? I mean, he's SO gonna tell him now and_

_Oh. He just said, "I'm not gonna say anything, so you can stop having a panic-attack."_

_Well, that's reassuring. Ish._

_Still, his jerkiness is still jerkiness, so I scoffed at him and said, "I am angry with you, wolf-boy. Please do not talk to me for the rest of our meal. You may speak when we return to the common room, but not before, understood?" He just rolled his eyes and continued eating, so I suppose he's agreed to shush up like a good puppy-dog._

_I'm a tad bored now._

_I can see him._

_Across from me and three seats to the left._

_He's still kind of obscured by Remus, but I can see him, regardless._

_His hair is falling in his eyes in that total casual way that makes him seem like he doesn't have a care in the world. (But he does. He told me he does.) And he's smiling at something that Gabrielle or Peter or James said._

_I really do like his smile._

_See, this is why he should just tell Gabrielle to back off. She can't possibly appreciate his hair and his smile like I can. And I seriously doubt she knows ANYTHING about him except that he's a popular seventh year boy, known for causing trouble and breaking girl's hearts._

_Ack!_

_I was just staring at him kind of blankish (I hope) and then suddenly he started laughing and giving Gabrielle a few of his best grins. Then he just, very slowly…_

_Looked at me._

_And he just…_

_Stopped smiling._

_And I just…_

_Stared._

_And he just…_

_Stared._

_It would have been the perfect opportunity for a staring-contest, if not for the unfortunate circumstances._

_I was the first one to look away, I guess. Maybe we looked away at the same time, I don't know. But when I looked back up from picking at my chewed-to-bits nails in my lap, he was just sitting there, saying something to Gabrielle._

_This isn't fair. I can't even win at a freaking staring contest. My, I'm pathetic._:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First day of February. Lucky me, right?

Lily's taken to just not talking to me about anything other than class-related topics. (So I can't even ask her where the HECK she's getting all those stuffed animals!)

I don't blame her really. I mean, it's not like I'm that much of an agreeable person lately. I keep snapping at her for the tiniest things and, you know me, I'm not much for apologies, even if it's something little.

She still asks me if something's bothering me, though. Every once in awhile, I mean. It's actually pretty random. Like yesterday in Transfiguration, she just turned to me right while McGonagall was going through instructions and she asked me, "Faylinn, what's WRONG?" I just shrugged and continued to stare at the professor in what I hoped was a total nonchalant way.

I still haven't told her anything about what happened over the Winter Holidays. I don't know why. I mean, I was going to tell her RIGHT AWAY, you know? But when I actually had the chance, I just chickened out and decided to keep it to myself.

I haven't managed to keep my cool near as well around Remus, though.

A week ago was the full moon and so NATURALLY he was pretty moody already. And, of course, I was in one of my weird moods and…

I don't know how it happened. One minute we were sitting in a corner of the library studying and the next he was going on and on about how I need to grow up and such and such mean things that I don't care to write down. We haven't spoken since.

I don't see what I have to grow up about.

I'm not THAT immature, am I? I mean, Lily's the one throwing a teddy bear in the wastebasket every damn day!

Ugh, it's just all really messed up, you know? It has to stop. I know what I'll do.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Journal,

It's been a few weeks since the last time I wrote. I tried talking to Remus over and over again and he just kept walking away from me or (if he was sitting down) standing up and leaving the room.

Helen had a sudden moment of niceosity and suggested that I talk to James or Sirius about Remus's attitude, but I just told her I'd be able to handle it on my own.

And I can. Handle it on my own, I mean.

It can't be that bad.

Oh, Lily just came in the dorm room with another stuffed animal (Aw, look, it's a puppy). She tossed it in the wastebasket and just stared at me.

Shit. She got all concerned all of a sudden and came and gave me this great big hug and everything.

I guess it's because I was crying, which is something I hadn't even realized I was doing beforehand.

She asked me what was wrong but I just kind of stared at her, slightly sniffling.

She sighed. "It's about that Black boy, isn't it?" She asked slowly.

How does she KNOW these things?!

SERIOUSLY!

I'm a bit hazy on the details NOW, but after that I started crying a lot more and she just kind of comforted me a bit I guess. Although, I have to say, no matter how good of a friend Lily is to me, her "shhhh"s and "It's okay"s didn't really have the effect that she was probably aiming for, as they just made me cry harder.

And it wasn't about Sirius! It was about Remus! I was sad that he was being all EVADE, you know?

But, I don't know… I guess it didn't help that she brought up Sirius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Faylinn,

You're fast asleep like a little angel right now so I'm just going to write you a letter, how's about that?

Anyway, I'm really sorry about Sirius and whatever it is he did to you. I wish you'd talk to me. I know I can't help much, but I can try. I mean, we're friends, right? And, while I have other friends, you're kind of like my best friend. It's just not fair to see you so sad all the time.

I'm sorry Faylinn, but that's really not why I'm writing this letter.

I'm writing to tell you something really important to me.

Okay, but first you have to promise not to attack me (or anything) with great big cries of "I told you so" or what have you. I trust that you won't – or you'll put this letter down _right now_.

Great, now that that's settled. Maybe you haven't noticed it, but… Okay, I'll just tell you bluntly.

James started up again. You know, with all that stalking me around and asking me to be his girlfriend.

It started just a few days after we returned from Winter Hols. He came up to me in the corridor and asked me very quietly – I suppose so that no one else would hear him. I didn't really know what to do. I guess I'm just not used to it anymore, since it's been awhile since the last time he's asked me that. So I just shook my head slowly and all he did was nod and hand me some really pretty pink flowers and then he walked away.

I threw the flowers away in the wastebasket once I got back to the dorm room, though, so I don't remember if you saw them or not.

But that's not all. A few days after that, he asked me again – this time in the common room (how we ended up ALONE, I have no idea) – but this time I actually managed to say "No" without looking like a complete fool. All he did was smile and place some cute little candies in my hand and then walk away.

I kept the candies, though. I was going to eat them really, since they looked really good. But I just threw them in my trunk and they've been there ever since, so I believe they've gone bad now.

After that, though, he started asking every day. Yes, very single day. (Except yesterday, which I'll get to in a minute.)

Every time I said no, he just smiled and gave me a stuffed animal. They used to be different – you know, a dog, an elephant, a kneazle, a cat, etc. – but then they were all teddy bears. They all looked different, mind you, but I'm just saying… they were all bears. I threw them all in the garbage of course, though.

The day before yesterday, he cornered me outside the girl's bathroom (you know, the one with Moaning Myrtle) and asked me again. When I said no, he just smiled again and handed me another teddy bear. I don't know what happened, though, I couldn't help it! I just smiled at him and said, "So many bears…" Then he just grinned and walked off.

He didn't ask me yesterday. Come to think of it, I didn't even see him at all yesterday, since it was Sunday. But that's not the point, so I'll continue.

A few hours ago, I was leaving the library when he walked up to me. He didn't say anything that time, though, so we just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then he smiled and pulled another stuffed animal out from behind his back. But this time, it was a little stuffed dog. Then he came up to me and before I knew it, he had kissed my cheek and walked away.

I really don't know how to explain it, Faylinn, but I'm going to go crazy if he keeps doing this. I'm serious!

He likes this little game, I can tell. It frustrates him, that's apparent, but it also gives him some sort of rush. What would he do if the game was over? If I actually said yes when he asked me? I keep getting the feeling that he wants what he can't have. So what's going to happen if he gets it? Is he just going to let it go?

And please remember that I'm here for you when you need some one to talk to,

Lily

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dear Diary,

I've just finished reading Lily's letter to me, but she's already left the dorm room for the morning.

All I have to say is –

Holy shit, dude.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Hope you like! The next update should be pretty soon as well, so don't worry. I kind of like this chapter… I wanted to do something a little different than just dialogue and all that… lol Anyway, I know it's horrible of me to keep begging you for reviews, but, er, Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**REPOSTED CHAPPIE DUE TO THE SITE** **BEING A WEIRDO**... (sorry)

Disclaimer: It's kind of funny how there are so many ways to say, "It's not mine, don't sue me." But, alas, I want to get along with the chappie, so, It's not mine, don't sue me. Please and thank you.

::AN:: No time for review-responses, sorry!

This one's for **msj**, whose reviews are nice-nice! (lol)

This chap starts off right where the other one ended, just so you know… (lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn tossed her diary onto the nightstand and picked up her hairbrush, quickly running it through her damp hair before running out of the girl's dormitory and down the stairs into the common room.

"Lily?!" She called out frantically, desperate to speak with her friend.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were the only ones in the room. They turned to her and each exchanged looks of amusement. "What's the rush, Faylinn?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She wrote me a letter-thing while I was sleeping and it says –" She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"What's it say?" James asked.

Faylinn looked up and shrugged. "It's – It's not – It's not that… important…" She stuttered pathetically. Her whole face lit up suddenly when a thought struck her and she gathered James into a great big hug.

"Whoa, woman, calm down!" James laughed as Faylinn twirled him around happily.

She nudged him in the side and grinned. "Guess what, guess what?" She said giddily.

"What?" Peter asked for him.

Faylinn placed a smug look on her face and exclaimed, "I know something you don't know!" before racing out of the portrait hole in a flash.

"She's insane." James mumbled as they watched the portrait hole close behind her.

Remus rubbed his chin. "I wonder what she's so excited about…"

"Something to do with Lily?" Peter piped up.

Sirius grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we'll find out eventually. Right, Moony?"

"I suppose." Remus muttered lowly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lily Evans!" Faylinn called out as she ran to her friend, who sat peacefully at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"Faylinn Tatum!" Lily said in mock-enthusiasm, a small smile on her face. She grinned as Faylinn sat down next to her and grinned happily.

"You're a conniving little devil!" Faylinn said while she gathered nine pieces of bacon onto her plate.

Lily shrugged. "Not really." She mumbled as she watched James and the others walk into the Great hall.

"Whatever." Faylinn shrugged and stuffed a mouthful of food into her mouth. "So what are you going to poo?" She asked, then practically choked and swallowed her food quickly. "Do, I meant, what are you going to do?"

Lily smiled into her plate and gave a tiny shrug. "I don't know. I kind of told you so that you could help me figure it out."

Faylinn paused, her hand in the air to grab her goblet of orange juice. "Er…" She mumbled as she cast a glance to the other side of the table, noticing Gabrielle and Sirius sitting close to each other and giggling. She turned back to Lily and dropped her voice low so that no one else would hear them. "I can listen to you talk, Lils, but I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do… It wouldn't be right."

"I know," Lily sighed. "But do you think you could –"

"Good morning fellow Gryffindor seventh year females!" Helen Edison exclaimed happily as she took her seat across from Faylinn and Lily.

"Bugger off." Faylinn mumbled under her breath.

Lily shot her friend a look, then turned to Helen. "Hello, Helen. You're exceptionally chipper this morning. Any reason?"

Helen giggled. "I have the _best_ gossip!"

"Dear Merlin." Faylinn groaned, trying desperately to focus on anything but the talkative girl before her.

"It's about Sirius Black!" Helen whispered.

Faylinn choked on her bacon and coughed it out of her mouth and back onto her plate. Ignoring the loud "Ew!" from Lily, she gaped at Helen. "Spill all you know, you big-mouthed girl, you."

Helen paused for a second and blinked dumbly at Faylinn. "Okay, so, anyway!" She continued in her giddy fashion. "I can't really say since it's supposed to be a secret, but it's really big!"

Faylinn wanted to strangle the blonde in front of her. "What?!" She hissed. "You can't just say something like that and then say you can't say it! It's like… waving bacon in front of a person and then eating it on your own instead and going 'Ooh, this is some really good bacon. Too bad you can't have any.' Helen!"

Lily furrowed her brow. "If it's a secret, then she shouldn't tell anyone."

Faylinn scoffed. "Secrets aren't secrets anymore if everyone knows!"

"But no one knows but Helen and Sirius probably, since it has to do with him." Lily pointed out. "So it's still a secret, and it's none of your business."

"Gah!" Faylinn groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Whatever, then. But if she won't tell us then I can't stand being around her any longer."

"You can't stand being around her, anyway." Lily whispered under her breath.

Faylinn shrugged and stood up, tugging on Lily's sleeve. "Whatever, Lils. Come on, we must go talk of more important things. For instance, your budding romance in the love department and my dissipating friendship in the Remus department."

Helen looked up from her plate. "Lily? Romance?" She asked expectantly.

"Shut up, Helen." Faylinn shot back as Lily stood up and she ushered her away from the table.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what are you going to do, Lils?" Faylinn asked as they checked their reflections in the mirrors of the Girls' Lavatory.

"I don't know." Lily mumbled. "I guess I should say something…"

"Yes." Faylinn said with a grin. "But Lils, what are you going to say?"

"I don't know, Faylinn!" Lily grumbled, running her fingers through her hair. She sighed and calmed for a moment. "You know James a good deal, right?"

"No, not really." Faylinn said.

"Well, you know him better than me!"

"In some areas." Faylinn said, nodding. "But in other areas… You know him better than I ever will." She sat on the edge of the sink and swung her legs back and forth merrily, grinning all the while.

"What are you talking about?" Lily scoffed.

"Lily!" Faylinn laughed. "James _really_ likes you! I'm sure, you know, a few years ago, he just thought that you were really pretty and all that and that it would be cool to get with you or whatever… But now he's older and he knows you better, kind of. I think he really cares about you, Lils."

"So…?" Lily asked, biting her lip.

"That's all I'm going to say." Faylinn giggled. "I'm not going to affect your decision in any way."

"FAYLINN!" Lily exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "I'm so confused!"

"I can see that." Faylinn smirked. "Be careful not to break my hairbrush. That's right, just place it down slowly, Miss Evans, and put your hands in the air."

"You watched far too much television at my house." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Right." Faylinn chuckled. "But, anyway… What do you think of James?"

"I don't know…" Lily shrugged.

"You've secretly been crushing on him for years and years." Faylinn filled in for her. "But you 'hate' him at the same time and you can't understand what it is that that one part of you that likes him or loves him or whatever sees in him."

"I don't love him." Lily paused. "Do I?"

"I don't know, Lily! Do I look like an expert on love to you?! Maybe you should be talking to Helen about this!" Faylinn cried throwing her hands in the air.

Lily furrowed her brow and bit her lip as she studied her friend. "What happened over the Winter Holidays with you and Sirius, anyway, Faylinn?"

Faylinn looked down at her hands, her hair falling in her face. "I… We… It's…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Faylinn." Lily said slowly. "At first you were all… quiet and you kept to yourself. But now you're always cranky and grumpy and you're constantly snapping at everyone."

"I don't mean to…" Faylinn muttered.

"I know, Fay." Lily sighed. "But that's just it. It's not gonna help any if you just bottle up all of your emotions like that. You need to talk to someone. Even if it's not me, you need to talk to _someone_."

"I want to talk to you." Faylinn said, rubbing her cheek. "But I can't talk about it."

"Did he hurt you?" Lily asked quietly. There was a long pause. "Faylinn, if he hurt you, you need to tell someone."

"He didn't hurt me like that, Lily!" Faylinn said as she shot her a glare.

"Okay." Lily said quietly.

They were silent for w few moments. "James is a good guy, Lils." Faylinn said suddenly. "I know I said I didn't want to affect your decision, but I think you should give him a chance."

Lily shrugged. "Let's just get to class, okay? We really can't afford to be late, right?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn sat in Potions class, her chin resting on her palm, slouching slightly. "Boring…" She mumbled as Professor Armaband droned on.

"This class will be spent practicing the spells listed on the board. Miss Edison, would you like to share that with the class? No, I didn't think so, put it away. As I was saying, you will be placed with a partner to practice these potions. And no, Miss Tatum, you can not choose your own partner, so please put your hand down. You will be assigned a project the next time we meet that will be due shortly before NEWTS. It's to prepare you for your NEWTS, Miss Edison, so you may put your hand down. Miss Tatum, I believe I already told you to put your hand down, you can not choose your own partner, and no, you won't be working with Miss Evans." Professor Armaband stated plainly.

Faylinn paused. "What? Why not?"

"Because you aren't fit to be paired with Miss Evans. I will not place two highly intelligent students together when there are others who need the assistance of said students." The professor replied, raising an eyebrow at Faylinn.

"That's not what I was going to ask, though." Faylinn piped up as the professor was turning away to pick a piece of parchment off of his desk.

"Continue, then, Miss Tatum." Armaband said with a nod of his bald head.

"Well," Faylinn said, tapping her fingers on the table. "I was going to ask that I not be paired with Helen Edison under any circumstances because she really won't shut up about anything and everything that's not her business."

Armaband chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I apologize for not remembering who I have placed you with, but I assure you, it's not Miss Edison. However, Miss Tatum, please refrain from speaking so _profusely_ about your peers, or I may have to take points."

Faylinn turned to Lily while the professor turned around to write on the board. "Why does he do that?"

"Do what?" Lily whispered back, not taking her eyes off of the teacher.

"Use a word that doesn't fit with what he's saying. _Profusely_, I ask you!" She whispered back.

Lily frowned slightly, then shook her head and hissed, "Faylinn, just… Just be quiet."

Faylinn nodded and glanced around at her peers. Helen Edison was glaring daggers at her, so she just smiled back sweetly and blew a kiss to her.

"Right!" Armaband exclaimed as he wiped the chalk off his hands and stepped back from the board. "That is the list of partners. Please get into your groups quickly so that we may begin the lesson."

"Faylinn, Faylinn!" Lily hissed suddenly, knocking Faylinn out of the staring contest that she had going with Helen.

"You made me lose!" Faylinn practically shouted.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to move, Faylinn. Helen's coming over to sit with me."

"You got stuck with Helen?!" Faylinn laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Better than who you got." Lily whispered before she handed Faylinn her books in a hurry to get her away from her seat.

"What?" Faylinn said blankly as she glanced at the board. "No." She whispered. "No, no, no."

"Have fun." Helen giggled as she sat down in Faylinn's empty seat.

Faylinn turned to face the board and held her breath. Directly next to her name was a small line connecting her name to her partner's.

Sirius Black.

Faylinn blinked at the board a few times, in the hopes that her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Please be seated." She heard from the front of the class and quickly glanced around until her gaze fell on Sirius, hunched over at a table in the back of the room.

"You may begin." Professor Armaband said before taking a seat at his desk.

Faylinn stared fixedly at her notes, refusing to look up from them for even a second. She heard Sirius clear his throat beside her. 'I'm not looking up.' She resolved to herself. 'I'm not looking up and I'm not talking to him.'

"Can I see your notes please?" He asked quietly.

She tossed her parchment in his direction and tapped her fingers rapidly on the desk in front of her. "What's first on the list?" She asked suddenly.

"Polyjuice potion." He replied stiffly.

Faylinn wrinkled her nose. "We have to make a polyjuice potion?"

"No, we just have to know _how_ to make one for the NEWTS. It's part of the study sheet." He answered.

"Oh." She said to the desk, running her finger along a groove. "So, um, what's the first thing on the project sheet?"

She could hear him shuffling his papers. "Oculus Potion. We have to make an Oculus Potion first."

"Ah." Faylinn breathed. "That improves poor eyesight, right?"

"Yeah." He said.

"What's next?"

"Lippitudo Serum."

"That cures inflammation of the eyes, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Faylinn shrugged. "That makes sense."

"Do you think we're supposed to drink it?"

"Which one? The Oculus Potion or the Lippitudo Serum?"

"Either or."

"I don't know. Wouldn't it have some weird effect? We could go blind."

"We could try it, anyway."

"How about no?"

Sirius sighed. "Okay, I'll try it and you can just sit and watch."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and continued to study the small groove in her desk. "I'm not going to watch you cause yourself physical harm."

"You watch me enough." He mumbled.

Her head shot up and she stared ahead of her instead of turning to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

Faylinn shook her head and frowned. "No… What are you talking about?"

"So," Sirius said, ignoring her question, "it says you need powdered daisy petals, pixie dander…" He paused. "Oh, no, that's for the Laetabilis Potion… to make you happy…"

"Sirius." Faylinn said in a warning tone.

"Yeah?" He replied in a half-whisper.

Faylinn sighed. "I don't want to work with you."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry." He said a few moments later.

"It's – It's not…" Faylinn stuttered. "It's not _you_… I just, I don't want to work with you…"

"I know." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just…" She whispered. "It's too uncomfortable is all, you know?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But I'm really not all that interested in failing Potions, you know." She breathed.

"I know. I'm –"

"Stop saying that!" She interrupted him.

"I didn't…" He trailed off and then cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Faylinn's eyes shot back to the groove in the desk. "I'm not hurt…" She protested lowly.

"Faylinn –"

"What did I say? I'm fine, so you can stop acting like the world revolves around you or something, 'cause it doesn't, okay?" She hissed.

"I talked to Remus." Sirius whispered. "He told me."

"Oh yeah?" She shot back. "What would he know, huh? He doesn't even talk to me anymore, so whatever!"

"Faylinn…"

"I'm just, I think I'm bad with rejection is all…" She whispered. "Like, say… Imagine if James had tried out for the Quidditch team and he hadn't made it. Now, you know James, right? He wouldn't want to be all buddyish with the Quidditch players, eh? No. So, it's kind of like that."

"James doesn't have anything to do with us this time." Sirius whispered back.

"Just let it go." Faylinn said in a low voice. "I have to work with you but whatever. You don't have to speak to me about… anything other than the potions."

"Fine." He said flatly. "I'll just… write a letter to Gabrielle while you do… whatever you do."

Faylinn blinked slowly. "You're going to do what?"

He pulled out a quill and a spare sheet of parchment. "Write a letter to Gabby." He replied.

Faylinn growled and snatched the parchment away from him. "Not on my time, you aren't. Here, copy my notes."

He shrugged. "Fine, then."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm going to die, Lily!" Faylinn moaned. "I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to die!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Faylinn." Lily laughed, scribbling away on a piece of parchment. "Helen, can you pass me another ink bottle? I've run out and now my essay is getting splotchy."

"Why don't you like Sirius Black?" Helen asked Faylinn in a low voice as she handed Lily an inkbottle.

Faylinn blinked dumbly at Helen. "I don't know, Helen. But I know why I don't like you. I don't like you because you don't know how to _mind your own business_."

"What_ever_." Helen said, rolling her eyes and flipping the pages in her textbook. She turned to Lily. "So, Lils, what are you going to do about James?"

Faylinn choked on her own breath. "Gah!" She exclaimed and scowled at Lily. "You told her?! Do you want everyone to know or something?!"

"No." Lily shook her head and sighed. "Helen's not going to say anything, Faylinn, so just give it a rest. Besides, you _told_ me to tell her, remember?"

"Give it a rest?!" Faylinn hissed. "What, you mean like, let it have a bit of a lie down?! We're talking about _Helen_, you twit! She's going to tell everyone!"

"I'm right here, you know." Helen said in a monotone voice.

Faylinn cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes, well, clearly. But no matter how unfortunate that might be, I still have a right mind to live my life as though you are not a part of it." She smiled smugly. "It makes the world go 'round."

"Faylinn!" Lily snapped. "What is your problem?! Why are you so irritable all of a sudden?!"

"All of a sudden?" Helen chuckled. "Oh, she's been that way for _weeks_."

"Drop dead, Edison." Faylinn said with a sneer.

"It's because of Sirius." Helen said to Lily. "I don't know what she has against him, but it's obviously about him."

"I know." Lily nodded.

"She's been watching him all the time, too. Have you noticed?" Helen asked.

"Yes, I have." Lily said, nodding some more and rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay!" Faylinn exclaimed, standing up. "I'm moving to the other side of the common room since you two are _so_ content with talking about me. I'd much rather you do it when I'm not around, thank you, and so goodbye."

"Bye." Lily said with a laugh as Faylinn tripped over the leg of the chair.

Helen smirked at Faylinn and waved her fingers at her. "Toodles!"

Faylinn rolled her eyes and stomped over to the couch, where she sat with her arms folded over her chest and a scowl on her face. "I'm very bored, I hope you know!" She called across the room to Lily and Helen.

"Oh, I know!" Lily laughed, clutching her stomach.

Helen giggled madly. "Oh, Faylinn!" She called from the other side of the room. "Do you think you could go get us something to munch on? Chocolates, maybe? I'm sure that Lupin boy should have some! Or maybe Pettigrew? Heck, you could always ask Black if you can't find the other two!"

"I don't think you really need any more body fat, you cow!" Faylinn shouted as she walked towards the portrait hole. "I'm leaving, okay?!"

"Okay." The other two girls chorused as she stepped through the portrait hole.

"Huge cow…" She mumbled as she walked through the halls. "Stupid, fat, cow." She clenched her fists as she rounded a corner sharply. "Stupid fat, _nosybody_, cow! Stupid – OOF! OW!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." She heard someone say as she tried to sit up on the floor. "Sorry, sorry, I'm – Faylinn?!"

Faylinn shook her head and touched her forehead. "No, I think you're confused. See, _I'm_ Faylinn…"

She heard the voice let out a low chuckle and say, "Are you all right?"

She opened her eyes suddenly when her hearing had adjusted properly. Inches away from her own face were Sirius's shiny gray eyes. "Er…" She said intelligently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Muahaha, I hoped you all liked this chappie! I'm sorry it's kind of "flighty" or what have you, but I needed to "set things up" a bit and get a few other things back on track and stuff. You understand, _oui_? Anyways, the next chappie should be rolling along soon, so please review!

**SORRY** about reposting the chap, but the site was doing a weird-ish thing and my sister told me that it didn't show up on the Alerts thingy or whatever... So, if you already reviewed for this chap, THANK YOU! If not, please review, and REALLY I'm sorry to evryone about the weird mixup thingy! I'll update soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You know, I get all excited about writing a chappie and then I remember that I have to do a disclaimer at the beginning and then I kind of stare at the screen all dizzy-like and my eyelids begin to droop and I want to scream because even though it is totally true, I'm getting a little tired of saying that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. _Merci! _

::AN:: I was really pleased by the reviews for the last chapter. At first I was peeved because it seemed that the 'Alerts' thing wasn't working for the site, but then today I logged on to my handy dandy (whoa, Blue's Clues moment…) email account and I had my lovely reviews there to read. (But really, why was the site so delayed on the email thingies?! It was just weird…)

::Also! I read over my fic to get into the mood and whatnot, and I realized that when I "discreetly" mentioned Helen (I only referred to her as "the blonde girl" though) in the second chapter, I called her a sixth-year the first time (I didn't mention her year the second time), and I apologize for that, as she's not a sixth-year, but a seventh-year, along with the others.

Anyway, to my lovely reviewers, since I haven't responded "individually" in awhile…

Jen: Ah, yes, I see what you mean… I have my "Gollum" moments as well. But then again, who doesn't?! I mean come on! I'm glad you liked chappie fifteen, BTW, and I hope you'll like this chappie as well!

Jubily-Lollypops: Well, I love that you love the humor in this story! You love the humor, I love that you love it, and that's LOVELY! …So I guess that makes us lovers, _non_? (BTW, that was pure, innocent humor… No nastiness intended, lol.)

Moviesavvy: I tried to make up for the "unhappiness" with a bit of light (ish) humor, but yes, I know, things are clearly unhappy in the Faylinn department (the poor dear). Don't worry, though, things will get happy EVENTUALLY, lol.

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: I'm glad you think Sirius sounds "so hot!!!" (lol) Did you really read it once more? (giggles madly, lol) I'm glad you like her diary entries so much as I have a confession to make! Ahem, I love writing them, lol. And while I love the thought of your stomach hurting due to my story, I hope you haven't injured yourself or anything, as you're review made me laugh SO MUCH that this chappie is yours! Yes, all yours! (er, well, I wrote it but, erm, well, lol) Anyway, I hope you stay with the story and I'll have to remember to email you just after I post it, since you asked so kindly (lol).

Tintalu: Not a fan of Helen, you say? I've known many people like her character, and yes, I'd much love to give them a hefty kick as well, lol. But I do have to add – One of my best friends acts like that around certain people just to look "good," and that is who Helen is based on. (Hint- She wouldn't exactly be my best friend if she were really like that. I'm giggling madly right now, BTW.)

ME: Have I mentioned that every time I even LOOK at your nic, I laugh myself silly? (lol) Your review really made me laugh. First, because of your apparent frustrations (you called me an "evil child"…!?). And two, because your reviews always make me laugh, with your hyper-ish flair and whatnot. (lol) Anyway, I hope you like this chap, and about Helen… You'll see, I suppose…

sweetiepiepirate: Soon, you say? Oh but I love to torture you so! Kidding, kidding, but I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to see how it all works out, _non_? Anyway, I hope you like this chap and in answer to your question – I went to , which is a really good site to find names. Faylinn is actually English (according to the site), and it means "Fairy Kingdom," and that's why I picked it for her. (Makes sense, _oui_?) Her last name, which I haven't really mentioned too much, Tatum, is also English and means "Cheerful" but it's normally a first name, not a surname. (Ow wellids, though, lol.)

::Note:: There are a few "mysterious" people who have added me to their Email Alerts and Favorite Authors lists (thanks, BTW, that makes me feel all warm inside, lol) but they have never EVER reviewed on any of my fics. Is it just me or is that weird? Whatever, on with the chappie, if I do say so myself! And I do, since I'm the writer here and I can say whatever I want (ish). Hahah

And in case no one noticed already (since I mentioned it above) this chappie is dedicated to **Mrs. Drew Malfoy**! Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er…" She said intelligently.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

Faylinn blinked at him and just stared blankly for a few moments before she mumbled a "y-y-yes" so low that the only reason Sirius heard it was because he was only about five inches away from her mouth.

There was along pause. Faylinn finally broke the silence. "You don't have to hold me upright anymore, I can sit up fine on my own." She said calmly. How she managed to remain clam, she didn't know, as she was grinding her teeth together in such a manner that she began to fear the thought of dentures at a young age.

Sirius flushed and removed his arm from the middle of her back, where he had grabbed her to help her sit up after she had fallen backwards onto the floor. "I'm sorry." He said again as they both stood up slowly, avoiding touching each other.

"Fine, it's fine." She said quickly, brushing dust off of her robes, refusing to look up at him.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Faylinn, where are you headed? I'll escort you to you destination, or, er, where ever you're going."

She glared up at him and said curtly, "I don't need a escort, _Black_, and if I did, I'd much prefer slitting my wrists as to having the displeasure of walking with you."

Much to Faylinn's surprise, though, her comment only seemed to amuse Sirius. "Come on," he pressed, "where could you be going right now?" He rubbed his chin and tapped his foot on the ground. "It's after dinner… Are you hungry, then?" He paused and shook his head. "Nah, you wouldn't know where the kitchens where… Ah, you're headed to the library!" He shook his head again. "Nah, you wouldn't go to the library without Lily, and she's still in the common room, I suppose."

Faylinn's eyes squinted as she thought to herself while he spoke. How would he know where Lily was? The Marauders' Map? She wrinkled her eyebrows. No…? If he had seen Lily's whereabouts on the Marauders' Map, then he would have seen hers as well, and he would have avoided bumping into her. Right?

"Faylinn?" Sirius was repeating her name and staring at her intently.

Faylinn shook her head suddenly and blushed when she realized that she had blanked out and stopped paying attention to what he was saying. She shrugged, trying to retain the cool composure she had had moments before. "I'm going to the Astronomy Tower." She said without really thinking of what she was saying. "I don't need you to come along."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Astronomy Tower, Fay? What business do you have at the Astronomy Tower at this time of night?"

"It's seven o'clock!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked around him and down the hall before he could get another word in.

She clenched her fists to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs when she heard his footsteps following her. She would just ignore him.

Twenty minutes later, his footsteps gained an annoying rhythm. She furrowed her brow and shook her head, continuing through the halls. Was he _skipping_?!

Just before she reached the entrance to the Astronomy Tower, she felt her cool, indifferent image fall to pieces as she whirled around to face him angrily, thoroughly annoyed.

His eyes widened as he ceased walking so suddenly that he was caught off balance for a short moment before standing steady and eyeing her warily, an amused expression on his face. Faylinn felt the familiar anger boil inside her. She tried desperately to contain it, but it quickly got the better of her. "What part of GO AWAY do you not understand?!" She practically shouted.

He raised and eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, Fay." He said energetically. "What was that you just said? I didn't quite understand."

She flicked a strand of pink fringe out of her eyes. "Just sod off." She said coldly before turning around and walking into the Astronomy Tower.

Moments later, when she assumed that Sirius had finally left her alone, leaned against the wall, placing her arms on the windowsill and looked out at the stars sadly. "I'm such a piss." She mumbled under her breath.

"I wouldn't disagree right now." A voice behind her sounded.

"Argh!" She growled and turned around to face Sirius. "I thought I told you to –"

"Sod off?" He finished for her with a grin. "Sorry, Fay, but it'll take a lot more than that to get me miffed and offended."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to make another sly remark to him, but found herself not able to. She just didn't have the energy anymore. She turned on her heel and leaned against the windowsill once more, attempting to ignore him once more by studying the numbers on her watch intently, refusing to look up.

"You're really bitter towards me." Sirius said, walking up beside her. Faylinn just snorted and he sighed. "I don't blame you." He whispered.

Faylinn shivered and jumped suddenly when she felt his breath on her neck. "Sirius…" She muttered as his fingers grazed her arm and his lips met with the collarbone on her shoulder. "What are you…" She trailed off as he turned her to face him and continued kissing her neck gently.

She closed her eyes and sighed as his lips slowly made their way up her neck to her jaw line and cheeks. "Sirius…" She murmured just before their lips met.

Faylinn clutched at him tightly, holding onto his arms as he held her close. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and the sound echoed in her ears. She was sure he could hear it, too, it was so loud. She wanted to stand there kissing him passionately for hours, and after awhile she realized that she was. Time seemed to pass around them without her even realizing it and although she remembered reading in one of Lily's magazines that it was rude to open your eyes while kissing, she opened her left eye and squinted to see the time teller on the wall behind Sirius. 8:00 p.m. Already? It had only been about 7:45 when she had glanced at her watch awhile ago! She quickly closed her eyes when the blurry vision of seeing Sirius's eyelashes so close got the better of her and she focused on the kiss at hand.

"Faylinn, I…" Sirius whispered as he pulled away from her slightly, a good while later. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, holding onto each side of her neck and closing his eyes again.

Faylinn opened her eyes slowly and tried to study his expression, but he was still too close up to be seen properly, so she just waited as he sighed again. She stopped to congratulate herself on being so calm at the moment, when she would have thought she'd be freaking out.

Sirius cleared his throat before speaking in a gentle yet shaking tone. "I… We… We can't do this, Faylinn." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I followed you, I wanted to talk to you." He chuckled, but Faylinn noted that it sounded kind of bitter. "I can't stand not being around you anymore. I just had to be close to you, speak with you, hear your voice…" He stopped and pulled away from her, resting his hands on her shoulders as he studied her intently.

Faylinn looked up at him, unsure of what to say. He blinked hard and cleared his throat again. "What do you want?" He asked her gently. "Just say you want us to be together and we can, Faylinn. I don't care about anything else. Just say you need me and we can be together." He licked his lips. "Just tell me you want me and I won't be in so much pain anymore."

Faylinn blinked at him, feeling an uncontrollable anger burning inside her again. "Oh?!" She exclaimed, shrugging his arms off of her and taking a step back. "You think that now that _you_ go on and – and – and do what you did, it's all okay?!" She silently berated herself for stumbling over her words, but managed to continue anyway. "Really, Sirius, I'm glad you're in _pain_, as you so call it." She said taking a step towards him and pressing her face close to his.

"Do you want to know _why_?" She went on, before he had a chance to speak. "Because you're a jerk. A big, BIG jerk!" She let out a breath of frustrated air. "You can't just… cast me aside like you did and then expect everything to be okay once you feel like being around me again or whatever!" She stopped when she realized she was shaking with anger. She looked down at the floor, blinking hard to fight back the sudden moisture in her eyes.

Sirius sighed and grabbed onto her shoulders. He shook her gently. "Look at me." He said calmly. Faylinn looked up at him and felt a small tear slide down her cheek, clearly losing her mini-battle to keep it from escaping. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered as he raised one hand to wipe her cheek. "In fact, I did what I did so that I wouldn't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Faylinn. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Faylinn's desperate struggle to gain control of her tears completely fell apart then. "Well, you did anyway." She mumbled into his thumb as he traced it across her lips.

"Faylinn, I'm sorry." He muttered lowly.

Faylinn shook her head slightly. "That doesn't change it." She said.

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" He exclaimed. "I'll do anything, Faylinn." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I can't handle seeing you like this. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm a million times sorry. I'll apologize every second of every day if I have to, just say you'll be mine."

Faylinn didn't look up at him. She just wriggled out of his grasp and ran suddenly to the door. She turned around briefly and said, "Don't come near me again, Sirius" before exiting the room abruptly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn threw herself on her bed before rolling over roughly and reaching out onto the end table for her journal.

Dear little idiot,

You are a despicable diary. How dare you not feel any emotion?! Do you realize how unfair that is?! No, of course you don't, because you're just a silly book! A stupid silly little book!

I'm really pathetic, taking out my anger on a diary for Merlin's sake…

Where's Lily? I need to speak with her.

Or where's Helen for that matter?! Now that's a witch I wouldn't mind telling off just to soothe my rotten mood!

Where's Remus?! Why is he never around when I need him most, the horrid prat?!

I can't believe any of it, diary! It's totally unfair and it doesn't even make sense!

There I was, with Sirius.

And there he was, saying all those nice things that made me turn all gooey on the inside and I just couldn't let the little things GO!

Granted, his behavior towards me wasn't exactly a "little thing" but I mean… You weren't there, diary! He was all "I don't want to hurt you, Faylinn. I couldn't live with myself if I did" and "Just say you'll be mine."

And what did I do?

I just stood there like an idiot! Yeah, like you, diary, you little freaking idiot.

And what did I say?

"Don't come near me again, Sirius."

GAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now!!!!

WHERE THE HELL IS LILY?!

I didn't want to do that! I was just so ANGRY that he had broken up with me or whatever he did, since we weren't really boyfriend-and-girlfriend or anything and

I AM SO STUPID!

I should have just said, "Yeah, I want to be with you, too!"

Or maybe even tried to lighten the situation by maybe saying, "Fancy a shag?" or something.

Of course, I only think of these things a million bazillion kachillion years later! GAH!

He was quite rude to me, though!

These past few weeks, I mean. He hasn't spoken to me at all, except for this past Potions class and then he was all rudeness and stuff!

And what about GABRIELLE, huh?!

Sure, I'd probably love to see her rot in the hell that she deserves for being such a large-chested flirt and all that, but WHAT THE HECK?!

She's still a freaking person! What has he being doing with her all this time?!

Ugh, I'm going to slap myself for causing such vile thoughts.

I do NOT want to think about what Sirius has been doing to her.

I can't handle this. I'm twitching. I'm actually starting to TWITCH!

I need to find SOMEONE to talk to! I don't care if I have to confide in that slimy Slytherin Several Snake or whatever the heck his name is, but I need to talk to someone, get my head straight.

Do some good yelling.

And screaming.

Definitely screaming.

And maybe a bit of vandalism as well? There's nothing like a slashed painting to calm my nerves.

On with the twitching. I can't believe I'm twitching.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius stomped into the boys' dormitory, tossing his robe on the floor hastily, burying his face in his pillow and groaning loudly.

His roommates each exchanged a look. "Something wrong, mate?" James asked.

Sirius mumbled something into his pillow, which was too muffled to be overheard by the others. "Come again?" Remus asked, leaning forward slightly.

Sirius sat up and scowled at his friends. "I'm in love with Faylinn and she turned me down." He said flatly before throwing his face back into his pillow.

There was a long pause. Peter looked frantically between his three best friends. He didn't want to be the first to speak, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Padfoot," he whispered loudly, "what happened?"

Sirius sat up a little more. "I…" He started but his throat clogged and he groaned again, burying his face in his pillows for the third time.

James patted Sirius on his back. "It might help if you talked about it, mate." He said reassuringly.

Sirius sat up and glared at his friends. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not." Remus spoke up. "But James has been turned down by Lily enough to have a bit of an idea." He shrugged. "And I know Faylinn pretty well, so I might be able to help."

Peter nodded. "Let us help you, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged and looked down at his hands. "So I went to talk to her, right?" He said slowly and proceeded to relay the events of what happened at Remus's and James's house to them. Then he went on to tell them what had happened just a few hours before then.

"Wow." James said under his breath once Sirius had finished.

"Yeah, wow." Peter nodded, his eyes wide, trying to take it all in.

Remus frowned and shook his head. "Are you sure that's what happened, Sirius? I mean, because –"

"What do you mean, am I sure that's what happened?!" Sirius shouted. "Of course I'm sure that's what happened you idiot!"

"Whoa, just calm down Padfoot." James said slowly.

Remus nodded at James, then turned back to Sirius. "I meant, because that sounds so… so…"

"Bizarre?" James suggested and Remus nodded.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Does anyone have any rope? I'm going to hang myself."

Peter gasped but James and Remus exchanged a look before James chuckled. "Sirius," he began, "I'm sure that Faylinn is off talking to Lily right now. She's probably just as messed up as you are."

"I doubt that…" Peter mumbled as he watched Sirius glare at his hazel-eyed friend.

Sirius shrugged. "Where's the map?" He said suddenly. "Give me the map, where's the map? Can someone get me that damned map?!"

Remus pulled the map out of James's trunk before scooting closer towards the others and opening the parchment carefully. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered, pointing his wand to the parchment.

"Where's Lily?" James asked quickly, ignoring Sirius's loud growl of protest.

"She's outside." Remus said, raising his eyebrows. "By the lake. She's alone, actually."

"Faylinn?" James said, glaring back at Sirius as the gray-eyed boy snarled at him.

Remus's brow furrowed. "She's outside, too. But nowhere near Lily…" He shrugged. "Maybe she's looking for her? Wait a minute…"

The other three boys sat impatiently, staring at Remus. "WHAT?!" They shouted together after a few moments of silence.

"She's headed to the forest." Remus said with a frown.

"Why would she go to the forest?" James scowled. "It's dangerous in there."

"She was born there." Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

Peter shrugged. "So maybe she's just stopping by for a visit?"

James shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a loud gasp from Remus.

"What now?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"She's being followed!" Remus practically shouted.

"BY WHO?!" The other three boys screamed, struggling to see the map properly.

"Helen Edison, it seems." Remus said, rubbing his chin, his frown deepening.

Sirius let out a low sigh. "Oh, her? No big deal, Moony. She's Lily's friend, right?" He managed a small smirk. "You had me thinking the Dark Lord was after her for a moment or something."

"Or worse!" Peter piped up, giggling. "Snivellus!" And he and Sirius clutched at their stomachs, snickering madly.

"YOU GUYS!" James yelled to shut them up.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Helen is _Lily's_ friend." James whispered. "Not _Faylinn's_."

Remus nodded. "She doesn't know what Faylinn is."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bugger!" Faylinn hissed, stubbing her toe on a tree root. "Damn tree!" She shouted at the large oak next to her. "How long have you been there, huh? I don't remember seeing you before, you big oaf!"

She shook her head then. "Talking to a tree…" She mumbled, then shrugged. "Talking to myself, for that matter…"

"Pssst!" She heard coming from her left.

Faylinn whirled around and squinted in the darkness. "Who's there?" She called out.

"Pretty day, pretty Fay." She heard a giggling, and felt something tug at a strand of her hair.

"Ow!" She screeched, rubbing the back of her head and looking around. "Edith?" She whispered into the night air. "Is that you?"

She heard giggling coming from all around her now. "Pretty Fay too big to play?" She heard the tiny, squeak of a voice from above her.

"Fay's too big to play, yes." Faylinn said clearly. "I came to speak to Edith, do you know where she is?"

"Edith's stay is far away, come and play my pretty Fay." She heard as she saw something flicker a few inches from her face.

"I don't have time to play!" Faylinn shouted. "Is that you Camden?! Stop playing with my hair! I'll let you braid it later if you just go get Edith for me, please!"

"Edith lay still in the sand. Edith, dearest, touched by death's hand." The little fairy whispered in her ear before flickering away quickly.

Faylinn tensed. "What?"

"Edith bled, Edith's dead. Edith fled, now she has no head!" There was another chorus of giggles all around her.

Faylinn let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Okay, now I know you're kidding. Where's Edith?"

"Three guess where. Two is too little, four isn't fair. Play our game and you will see, Edith shall return to thee."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't want to play your stupid game, Camden! Edith could be anywhere!" She stomped her foot in the dirt. "Come on, I haven't been home for months!"

"Welcoming present, isn't it pleasant."

"Uh… NO!" Faylinn yelled. She tensed suddenly when she heard a small rustling noise behind her. She shrugged it off and turned back to where Camden's voice had come from. "Let's make a deal, Cammie, ol' pal." She said suddenly.

"Play your tricks and the thorns will prick." Camden giggled.

"What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

"Betray, and you shall pay."

Faylinn scowled. "Oh yeah, I'm like the biggest traitor ever, right Camden!" She exclaimed. "What is your _problem_?!"

"We've seen them in the forest, prancing like they own it. Human tricksters, those four are. Seen you with them, so traitor you are."

Faylinn's brow wrinkled. "You mean the four boys that turn into animals?" She asked, scratching her head. "They're not tricksters, and they obviously don't own the forest. Neither do you, you know!"

"Pretty Fay, no time to play. You leave today, just go away."

"You're just mad that I've made new friends without you!" She realized suddenly, taking a few steps forward, looking around to catch a glimpse of her small friend.

"Fay leave behind all she had. Fay leave and Camden sad."

"I'm sorry." Faylinn muttered. "I've just been busy, you know. I promised I'd come back in the summer, didn't I? I'm here now and it's only February! You think you'd be happy!"

"Fay get kisses from the pretty boy. Fay forget old friends once she finds new toy."

"Toy?!" Faylinn snorted, then paused. "Have you been watching me you disgusting perv?! Oh, Camden, you wait until I tell Edith about this, she'll give you what's coming to you, you little twerp!"

"Edith agree, she can see. See what's happening to Fay, see that Fay has gone away."

"You don't know anything about Edith except that she hates you. You're too prejudiced against humans, Camden." Faylinn said coldly. "Edith took me in after Keelty died, you know."

"Camden knows, he is not stupid."

Faylinn smirked. "Had enough of rhyming, huh?"

"Silly little half-breed. Edith took you in to feed."

"Shut up, Camden, I'm getting really annoyed with you." Faylinn shot back.

"Fay forgets her promise. That makes Fay dishonest."

Faylinn frowned. "What promise, you halfwit?"

"Marriage and a carriage. Now you've given your heart to a fart."

Faylinn let out a low growl of frustration and rolled her eyes. "When we were SIX YEARS OLD you IDIOT!" She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "And I didn't give my _heart_ to anyone, you 'tard!"

"Not what Camden sees. He sees the way you be."

"Then Camden needs GLASSES!" She yelled. "Merlin knows you're blind enough, you can't even fly properly, you stupid git."

"Camden sees fine. In fact, he sees five."

Faylinn frowned. "Does that even rhyme? And, er, what? Five what? What are you talking about? Have you been drinking too much butterbeer? You know what that does to your system, Camden, what have I told you –"

"Behind you Fay. It seems your humans have come to play."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Ah, cliffies! (screams and runs away)

(comes back for a mo) Please review and the next chapter will come sooner!

Also, I've noticed that, like, only a few peeps have checked out my "Well, What Do You Know?" fic… It doesn't have anything to do with my whole little IADOHYFB universe, though (Which, in my mind, is a refreshing change). I'm not going to abandon any of my other fics or anything, I just had a sudden "idea" for a new fic… Anyways, whatever… (lol) I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter of this fic, and I hope you liked this one too! Toodles for now!


	17. Chapter 17

****

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me, as all I have is a… er, no, scratch that. Coin purse is gone! (Gah!)

****

::AN:: Not much to say about this chappie except that it starts off where the last left off (obviously) and I hope you like it!

randomblinx: I've discussed most of it with you (lol) so I'll just say thanks for your review and NO!, I am not going to read it aloud to you again! I was stuttering like two daft stuttering things! (lol)

sweetiepiepirate: I'm glad you liked the chappie! Your favorite? Really? (lol) Change of heart? What on Earth are you talking about? (bats eyelashes) You'll find out the secret soon enough, and it was faeries (as in plural), you were right the first time, it's just that only Camden spoke – the rest just giggled… And they don't show up in this chap, it's still only Camden who speaks and shizdoodle, lol.

Tintalu: ::stands up:: Ahem, my name is Hunni and I am a cliffie addict… Kidding, kidding (ish), and _yes_, James and Remus will become more "important" again, you just wait and see!

madderthanyou: Your nic is very cool, and I'm glad you like the fic! I update _kind of_ regularly… Usually no more than a week (and even that's a long time), but obviously, as you can see, I'm updating pretty soon right now! (yay)

ME: "sappy lovey dovey romancey… stuff" huh? There will be marauder hang-age soon enough, so do not fret! (Er… that didn't quite come out right…)

Jubily-Lollypops: Sorry! I know people you hate cliffies, I just couldn't help it! It was compulsive! The cliffie urge overtook me! I had no control! It was all, "End it now, you know you want to… Cliffie… Make it a cliffie…"

msj: Your welcome! I'm delighted that you don't like Helen (teehee) and Camden's rhyming was supposed to be annoying (although if it really bothered you that much, I'm sorry), thus the Faylinn scream-age. No, not all fairies rhyme, just Camden, because he's annoying. (Are you seeing a pattern here?) And yes, I'm also very happy that you don't like Gabrielle. (I like the way you worded that – "I can't stand her and she hasn't even said anything yet!" lol)

ominix: Welcome to the fic, and of course Helen will get what's coming to her, as do all horrible people in fics. (Now if that only happened in real life…)

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: You're welcome for both and er, wow. (lol) I'm glad you liked the diary entries and I have to say, if you thought the rhyming was kind of annoying (or confusing, whatever), then try and imagine WRITING it. I was about to scream, but I kind of like the way I wrote Camden (especially in this chappie, teehee!). Anyways, I hope you like the chappie, and yes, I'll email you! Don't worry! (If you want me to email you every time I update, just say so, I don't mind. But you might have to remind me, lol.)

**Moviesavvy**: Thanks for your review, but I just JUST got it before I went to upload the fic so... lol... Best chapter yet, huh? I liked it but sheesh, you're gonna make me get all blushy or something... lol I hope you like this chappie, and I _promise_ you, in the next one, things will be "happy" so it's all good, and your other review didn't bother me or anything so don't worry! (lol)

****

ALSO! For those of you who don't know (and I don't know exactly how many of you that is, besides **msj**), IADOHYFB stands for 'It All Depends On How You Fly The Broom' and it is one of my other fanfics. 'The New Girl' is a _prequel_ to it! (As is 'Sorcha') You don't have to have read those to get this fic, though, so don't have a nervy b or anything. (Deep breaths, deep breaths.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Behind you Fay. It seems your humans have come to play."

Faylinn whirled around and squinted through the darkness. She didn't have to squint for long, however, when a bright white light shone in her eyes and she glanced to her left to see that Camden had transformed into a almost-human form. She had a quick recall of Remus's mother Mel saying how Faylinn's own mother, Keelty, had turned into what appeared to be a human, but looked more "elfish."

Camden shook his bangs out of his eyes. His hair was a dark blue and ended in waves just below his ears. He had high cheekbones and sharp, delicate features. The shadows in his face were a soft blue that made anyone who glanced at him out of the corner of their eye do a quick double-take before they realized that he wasn't _all_ blue. He was tall and lean, with just enough muscle to keep him attractive without being overly gaunt or beefy. He stood straight and defiant, with an apparent air of arrogance that made Faylinn want to hit him, only she didn't. Once she looked down, she thought better of it.

"Gah!" Faylinn screamed and shut her eyes, not even caring that five humans could possibly have been watching her talking to Camden in the forest.

Camden was naked.

"For Merlin's freaking trouser's sake, Camden!" She screeched, turning away abruptly. "You know how to transform with clothes on you sick, sick freak!"

"You should be proud." He said in a much deeper voice than the one he had spoken in when he was about six feet shorter. "Humans do not have the glory of physical perfection."

"OHMIGOD!" Faylinn screeched loudly, keeping her eyes squinted shut. "I do _not_ want to see you, or your _glory_, NAKED!"

"Suit yourself, pretty Fay." Camden's voice said silkily and Faylinn opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you dressed?" She called out, her eyes open, but her face turned away.

"No." He responded with a hint of amusement in his voice. "But I doubt it matters. Did you not hear me when I said your humans were present?"

Faylinn looked around, making sure she completely avoided the direction Camden was in. 'Sick, sick, sick.' She repeated in her mind. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, she whispered "Lumos" and gasped suddenly, almost dropping her wand when she saw what was a few feet ahead of her.

James and Sirius stood staring at Faylinn – or rather, Camden, while Remus and Peter were kneeling on the ground next to a bundle of clothes. Faylinn's brow furrowed. That was NOT a bundle of clothes.

"Bloody hell." She murmured, rushing forward and landing on her knees roughly. "Helen?!" Her eyes shot up and shifted between all four human boys. "What happened? What are you doing here? What is she doing here? Why is she – she – she –"

"Stunned?" Remus finished for her. He shook his head slowly. "We were looking at the Marauders' Map and we saw that Helen was following you into the forest." He dipped his head lower and whispered. "We figured you wouldn't want her to know about you… you know."

"Of course she wouldn't." Camden spat. "A silly little human? I'm shocked she told those three boys already." He shrugged. "A werewolf's not so bad, though."

Faylinn whipped her head around to glare at Camden. She regretted it immediately and covered her eyes with her hand. "Gah! Camden, just SHUT UP!"

"At least he's stopped rhyming." James whispered – loud enough for everyone to hear. "Man, that was annoying."

Faylinn stood up and took a few steps back from James and the others. "How long have you five – er, four - been standing there?"

"Long enough." Sirius grumbled.

"Pretty boy is upset, Fay." Camden chuckled. "Look at pretty boy. Sad boy, poor thing. Doesn't understand that Fay just can't be his." He rested his hand on Faylinn's lower back.

"WHOA!" Faylinn shouted, moving away from Camden, making sure she didn't look at him. "There will be absolutely NO touching while you are in the nude, Camden!"

"_Fine_." Camden muttered as a white light shone brightly around him once more. Once the light faded, he was wearing a loincloth.

"I'm going to go blind." Faylinn said dizzily before she focused her attention back on the others. "Okay, can someone tell me what you're all doing here?" She held up her hand when Remus opened his mouth to speak. "And if it's because you saw Helen following me, that doesn't mean you had to stun her and linger around for a bit." She paused. "Although stunning her was a very brilliant idea. How long do you think she'll stay like that?"

"Not long; Peter stunned her." James replied, followed by an indignant "Hey!" from Peter.

"Humans can leave now." Camden said dryly as he wrapped an arm around Faylinn.

"Shut up." Faylinn said, shrugging his arm off and turning to Remus. "Do you think you could carry her back to the castle? Or you James, could you? Please?"

"Sure." Remus agreed, picking Helen up off of the ground gently before turning around and walking away slowly. "Wormtail, come on." He called over his shoulder and Peter scampered after him.

Faylinn faced James and Sirius. "Er…" She blinked at them. "You two can leave also. I'd go with you, but I need to find someone."

"We'll go with you!" James offered quickly.

"Tough luck." Camden sneered. "We're flying. Right, Fay?" Faylinn had frowned and begun to shake her head slowly when Camden spoke again. "That's the only way I'm taking you to where Edith is."

"Fine." Faylinn said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm staying this size, I don't care what you say."

"You're going to fly?!" Sirius exclaimed, stepping forward. "You mean with your _wings_?!"

"No, with her ears, pretty boy." Camden said sarcastically as he began turning away, disappearing behind a large tree.

Faylinn stood where she was for a moment, staring at James and Sirius before looking away and turning in the direction Camden had gone in. Sirius bounded towards her and grabbed her elbow. "No, Faylinn!" He hissed.

"What now?" Faylinn groaned, shaking her arm in a hopeless attempt to free it from his grasp.

Sirius blinked at her. "Your wings." He said slowly. "You can't… do that. I won't let you. You'd be in too much pain."

Faylinn's brow furrowed and she looked into his eyes for a moment. She looked away and wriggled out of his grasp. "I'll be fine." She whispered, then cleared her throat and spoke a little louder. "If I get hurt, I'll just stop by the hospital wing when I get back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey knows what I am, so it's all right."

"No, it's not all right." Sirius said, taking another step towards her.

Faylinn rolled her eyes and turned away. "I don't care what you two do," she said, "but don't follow me. I don't want you to watch." She disappeared in the direction Camden had walked off in, her footsteps fading away.

"What do we do now?" James asked, stepping forward to stand next to Sirius.

Sirius scratched his head and shrugged, but froze suddenly when a thought struck him. A grin spread slowly across his face. He quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it with a swift wrist movement. "_Accio_ broomstick!" He shouted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, Moony." Peter said as he walked towards the castle steps.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Remus grunted, when suddenly he stumbled and fell backwards, dropping Helen in front of him. "She's waking up!" He hissed at Peter as he sat up.

Sure enough, Helen was slowly coming back into consciousness, rolling onto her side and opening her eyes hesitantly. Peter and Remus exchanged worried glances before Peter mouthed the words, "What do we do?" All Remus could do was shrug.

"What are you all doing on the ground?" An amused voice asked behind them.

"Lily!" Peter exclaimed.

Remus stood up suddenly and turned to face Lily. "Helen." He said, pointing to Helen as she lay on the ground, not fully awake quite yet. "Faylinn." He said turning back to Lily and pointing in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. "Forest." He pointed back to Helen. "Stunned." He said.

Lily looked more confused than ever and she frowned. "What are you talking about?!" She hissed, acknowledging only that Helen had been stunned as she knelt beside the blonde girl and rolled her onto her back. She glanced at Remus over her shoulder. "Who did this? What happened?"

"I did." Peter said, in answer to her first question.

Remus knelt next to Lily on the ground. "We were looking at the – I mean, we, er, saw that Helen was following Faylinn into the forest, and we thought…" He smiled sheepishly at Lily. "At least Helen didn't see anything."

"See what?" Lily asked quickly. "What happened? Where's Faylinn?" She turned to Peter. "Was it just you two who saw Helen?"

"No, James and Sirius did, too." Peter answered, backing away a step as Lily glared at him.

"Where are they?" She hissed at Remus. "What happened? Tell me _now_."

Remus shook his head. "Not just yet." He whispered, nodding to Helen. "We have to get her inside first. If you can get her up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory stairs, we'll explain everything to you in the common room or in our dorm." He looked around for a moment. "But not _here_. Not _now_."

Lily shrugged and stood up. "Fine then." She said curtly. "But hurry before she wakes up all the way."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn leaned against the tree trunk and panted heavily. "Camden…" She breathed. "I can't… My back…" She slumped forward and closed her eyes, wincing. "Sirius was right… It hurts too much…"

Camden turned back and fluttered towards her, his large wings beating in a blurry frenzy as he knelt down next to her. "Are you bleeding, Fay?" He asked softly and when she didn't answer, he touched her back gently. "Okay, Fay, you're not bleeding. Would you like me to carry you, though?"

Faylinn nodded and leaned against his chest as he lifted her up and flew into the air. "Are we there yet?" She muttered into his shoulder and he let out a small laugh.

"Here we are. It wasn't far." He set her down gently in the dewy grass and helped her to stand up.

"For Merlin's sake, stop rhyming." She grumbled.

"Can you stand on your own?" He asked her. She nodded. "Alright, wait here. Edith is in one of the trees and I don't think you're strong enough to be shrunk."

"You're not so bad, Cammie." She giggled as he disappeared into the darkness and she was left alone. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She hadn't expected her wings to hurt that much. She presumed it was because she had had them retracted for too long, like Mel had said. Five months didn't seem that long, but Faylinn guessed it really _was_ too long to go without her wings.

She heard a small noise behind her and she opened her eyes, turning around slowly and wincing at the pressure her wings had on her back. She squinted into the trees. "Hello?" She whispered and jumped back suddenly when two figures on a broom flew towards her.

"Wow!" James exclaimed as they jumped off the broom in front of her, his eyes wide. "You really do have wings!"

Sirius's eyes were wider – if possible – than James's as he stepped towards Faylinn, a clumsy grin spreading over his face. "You're beautiful." He breathed and James stifled his snickers as he watched his friend.

Faylinn backed away from him and winced. "I… told you… not to… follow…" She said, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"…I…" Faylinn began when she heard Camden walk up behind her.

"Are they bothering you, Fay?" He asked as he picked her up into his arms and turned around without waiting for the answer to his question. "Edith is right over here, but she's small. Can you see her?"

Faylinn glanced back at Sirius and James before looking around briefly. "Er, no." She said dumbly.

"Over here, Faylinn dear!" Came a tiny squeak from above her head.

"Oh, hi Edith!" Faylinn sighed when the little fairy floated above her nose. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course dear." The fairy said, flicking purple bangs out of her eyes and floated towards Camden's face. "Set her down next to that tree right there, Camden."

Camden did as he was told and then walked a few yards away from Faylinn as she sat in the grass, leaning against the tree for support. He glared at James and Sirius. "Fay told you to go away." He hissed, then winced suddenly and glanced in Faylinn's direction. "…Er, didn't mean to rhyme just now. But she did tell you to leave."

"We had to see what was going on." James said.

Camden shrugged, his wings stilling in their fast movement. "I don't trust you humans."

"Why not?" Sirius grumbled. "Faylinn's half human, you know."

"That is her weakness." Camden replied coolly. He raised an eyebrow when both boys glared at him. "It's true. Being a half-breed has done nothing but hinder her abilities. Her wings are too fragile. They will probably fall off before she is two hundred years old." He paused. "If she lives that long. Humans tend to have short life-spans."

Sirius looked over at Faylinn who was whispering to the small fairy as it braided strands of her hair together playfully. He turned back to Camden, who stood watching him fixedly. "What?" He asked.

Camden smirked and shook his head. "Do you know who that is?" He waved his hand in Faylinn's direction. "That is Edith Reese. She is highly respected amongst many of our people, as she is one of our most powerful Aged Ones. Er, an Aged One means she's old, is all." He shrugged. "Not amongst _all_, but that doesn't matter." He smirked again. "She was a good friend of Keelty, Faylinn's mother. She took Faylinn into her home once Keelty's wings stopped flapping."

"You mean when she died?" James asked lowly.

"No, I mean when she burped." Camden said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Of course I mean when she died, you daft human!"

James opened his mouth to say something when Faylinn walked up to them. "I'm ready to go now." Faylinn said, waving to the small fairy as it flew away. She smiled at Camden. "Bye Cammie."

Camden stood up a little straighter. "I'll carry you." He offered.

Faylinn shook her head and pointed to her back, where her wings had been a few moments ago. "It's all right. Edith fixed me." She spun around in a circle for them to see that she no longer had her wings extracted.

"All right then." Camden shrugged and gave her a quick hug. "Come back and visit in the day, Fay. We can pick flowers and fly over the creek." He turned and flew off into the air, disappearing quickly out of sight.

James snickered. "Pick flowers…" He laughed, holding his stomach.

Sirius touched Faylinn's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned. "I'll walk back to the castle with you."

Faylinn shook her head. "I'm fine." She stepped towards James, letting Sirius's hand fall limply off of her shoulder. "You can fly the broom back, Sirius. I'll walk with James."

Sirius eyebrows furrowed and Faylinn looked away from him, grabbing James's hand. "Come on, James." She said, pulling him through the forest and leaving Sirius behind with the broom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She what? You what? He what?" Lily was looking back and forth from Remus and Peter, wide-eyed.

"Faylinn talked to you about Padfoot, er, Sirius, right?" Peter asked.

Lily groaned loudly. "No, that's just it! She hasn't told me about _anything_!" She shrugged. "I mean, I know there's something going on, or there was. And she knows I know. She just won't talk about it."

"She didn't say anything about it to me, either." Remus said. "I only found out from Sirius tonight, too."

Lily frowned. "So, what happened with them? Or between them? Or whatever?" She shook her head then and held her hand up. "No, no, no. Don't tell me. I don't want to know unless Faylinn tells me on her own."

"I wonder what they're doing…" Peter mumbled as he gazed at the time-teller on the wall. "It's almost midnight…"

Lily stood and walked to the door. "I suppose I'll go wait in the dorm room." She said, nodding to them before exiting, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Peter frowned. "Tomorrow's what… the thirteenth?"

Remus nodded and managed a small grin. "You know what that makes the day after, right?"

"The fourteenth…" Peter said, staring at Remus like he was crazy.

"Yeah." Remus laughed. "Obviously. The fourteenth of February, Wormtail." He leaned back on his bed and pulled the covers up close to his neck.

Peter stayed sitting upright on his own bed a few feet away. "Is it a full moon, then?" He asked, scratching his head.

"No, Peter." Remus chuckled into his pillow. "It's not a full moon. Should be just as interesting, though."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

::AN:: There you have it, it's not really a cliffie, _non_? Then again, what ISN'T a cliffhanger when a fic isn't finished, huh? And I'm sorry about that last scene, as it makes Peter seem far too stupid and Remus slightly OOC (I think). Anyways, this isn't my best chappie (::tear::) - a lot of you really liked the last chppie, tho! - but oh well. At least I updated soon, huh? And I plan on updating the next chapter soon as well, okie dokie? (I just have to get it all sorted out and typed up and uploaded and labeled and then "fix" any errors and then… blah blah blah.)

Review! Please and thank you! (Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale)


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! In a way, though, TG cuz I'd probably screw with and totally mess up the whole thing like you wouldn't believe, as only JK Rowling can do all that stuff justice (obviously, cuz she wrote it).

****

::AN:: Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you like this chappie, as it took a lot of thought to write (the plot's getting all complicated in my head now! Gah!). I'm really tired and could use some nice reviews, as I stayed up REALLY late last night discussing this fic (and 'Sorcha' and an – ahem – upcoming one) with my sister, who totally screwed with my head so that, when I'm done, I am SO going to have to rewrite IADOHYFB. But that's all right, since I was having horrible trouble anyway… lol.

****

And for ma lovely reviewers…

gloomy: Yay, welcome to the fic! Your review made me laugh, and there's nothing wrong with being a lazy bum, as long as you're doing something productive. (And that sentence kind of contradicted itself but whatever.) I'm glad you like the fic so far and I hope you stick around!

randomblinx: I already talked about THE WHOLE THING with you, so whatever. Your review was funny, though, all the "words" and stuff, lol. And I'm typing this as you sit lazily on the couch. I'm going to ask you for help, so HAH! And you better help me or I just might cry, lol.

madderthanyou: I tried not to make it a cliffie! How was it a cliffie? I'm sorry! I hope you like this chappie, though!

Tintalu: Very interesting review… I'm glad you liked Camden in the last chapter. And let me say – going by the description I gave him (or more, the description my sister said I HAD to give him or she would cut off all my hair) – I wouldn't mind "letting" him live in my closet, either. (teehee)

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: See review-response above (to Tintalu) and you'll see that I pretty much agree with you about Camden, lol. I will continue emailing you, it's no problem, and I hope you like this chappie! Valentine's Day! Yay, I know it! (lol)

ME: Oh, I know what you meant, lol. I don't know _quite_ what you meant by "fun flirting" though… Care to give me an example maybe? I know it's silly, though, but you never know what will happen next (well, I do… er, sometimes). I hope you like this chappie, and if you're still disappointed by the time this fic is over (about the marauders being a bit on the sideline), then I promise you my next fic (Remus, woot! Remus! And, er, no, that's not what it's going to be called, lol.) will kind of "fix" all of that… (You'll see.)

Moviesavvy: I'm glad you liked the fairies, as those were really fun chapters to write (except for the rhyming, which gave me twitchy spasms)! I hope you like this chappie, and even though I already know what I _want_ to happen, what do you REALLY mean by "happier"? I'm just curious… lol.

Jubily-Lollypops: Would you really? (lol) Well, I can't make any promises, but I'm not saying no, either! I suppose you'll just have to stay tuned, _non_?

????: Uh-huh… Nice nic… (lol) I'm glad you like the ficcie, and I'm updating so YAY! Hope you like!

harrylissa=luv: Thank you, I'll try (lol). Glad you like it, and I hope you like this chappie.

****

::SPECIAL HINT:: Abuh, you say? What in the name of frilly knickers is a special hint? Well, my dears, a special hint is a HINT that I'm giving you which concerns like, the whole rest of this fic! (Yes, that's right.) So, what's the special hint? Well, I don't know… maybe I should give it to you next chapter, since you don't seem very excited… hmm? Ah, well, I can see that I'm driving you crazy now, so the special hint is… drumroll please… _WATCH REMUS_. That's it, that's all I'm going to say. Oh, well, that and the fact that you should _already_ have been watching him closely since chapter 14-ish. And that's all officer, honestly! (muahaha)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Up! Up!"

James opened one eye and shot up in bed. "There's a girl in here!" He hissed to Peter and Peter proceeded to fall off his bed and pull his blanket tightly around him.

Remus sat up slowly and shot his arm out quickly to his side. Sirius, whose face was almost completely covered by his sheet, blinked sleepily at his werewolf friend. "What are you doing?"

Remus shook his head and got out of bed quickly. He glanced at the time teller and pulled his robes on over his baggy gray pajama trousers, pulling them across his chest tightly since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'll be right back." He said to his friends before leaving the room quickly.

"What is he doing?" Sirius grumbled to James, who shrugged and flopped back onto his back.

"It's only six o'clock." James said to the ceiling.

Peter frowned. "Maybe it was a ghost…" He mumbled to himself.

James sat up quickly and turned to Sirius. "Guess what today is Padfoot?" He practically shouted.

"It's Friday!" James exclaimed, scrambling out of bed and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Oh, Friday the thirteenth." Peter murmured. "That can't be good."

"Don't be superstitious." Sirius grumbled, rolling over onto his other side and pulling the sheet over his head.

James grinned at Sirius's back after he was fully dressed. He threw a pillow in his friend's direction and laughed. "That means tomorrow's the fourteenth, Sirius! _Valentine's Day_!"

Sirius groaned loudly into his pillow, while Peter pushed his arm up into the air in triumph. "_That's_ what it is!" He exclaimed.

James sat on the edge of Sirius's bed and hit him with the pillow a little more. "You listening, mate?" He asked after Sirius grabbed the pillow and threw it violently across the room. He shrugged. "Anyway, I've been thinking, Padfoot. And I think I was wrong about pushing you to break things off with Faylinn."

Sirius pulled the sheet down to just below his nose slowly. "Continue." He said calmly.

James rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying is, if you want to be with Faylinn, don't listen to me if I ever tell you again not to. And forget everything I said before."

"Oh, alright then." Sirius said, lightening up a bit.

Peter peered at them from the other side of his bed, still lounging on the floor. "But didn't Faylinn say not to even go near her?"

"Wormtail, you aren't helping." James said in a warning tone.

Sirius groaned and flopped back down on his bed lazily. "He's right, Prongs. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you!" James protested.

"How would you know?" Sirius countered. He glared at his black-haired friend then. "What did you two talk about on the way back last night, anyway?"

"We didn't talk about anything." James replied, standing up. "All I asked her was why she told you to fly off with the broom and she didn't answer me, so I didn't say anything else and neither did she."

"Sure." Sirius mumbled. "Where did Moony go, anyway? It's barely even light outside!"

"I don't know." James shrugged. "But you can't change the subject that easily." He grinned. "I'm going to make this Valentine's Day way cool, you just wait."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Faylinn, Faylinn!" Lily shouted, shaking her pink-haired friend.

Faylinn opened one eye slowly. "I'm sleeping." She mumbled.

"Not anymore, Faylinn, get up." Lily ordered, throwing Faylinn's school uniform on top of her legs.

Once both girls were dressed and ready, they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Faylinn rested her head lazily on the table as she sat down. "Oh, I'm so tired." She muttered.

"Potions first." Lily said, glancing at her timetable as she pulled her goblet towards her, taking a small sip of apple juice.

"You alright, Faylinn?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her.

Faylinn shrugged her shoulders and glanced up briefly to sweep her eyes over the room. "Potions first." She relayed to Remus as he buttered a piece of toast.

Lily grabbed hold of Faylinn's fingers tightly. "Gah, Fay." She hissed.

"What?" Faylinn asked, looking around to see why Lily had suddenly become death-grip-woman when her eyes met with Sirius's as James, Peter, and he walked towards the Gryffindor table. "Oh, right." She mumbled under her breath, looking down at her bacon.

"'Morning, ladies, Remus." James said happily as he sat down across from them, picking up a piece of bread and nodding to Faylinn. "Everything good?"

"Yeh." Faylinn said quickly, wriggling her fingers out of Lily's grasp under the table. "I mean, it's all fine, thanks you guys." She smiled at Remus and Peter as well, but then began picking at her bacon.

Faylinn's desperate attempt at making it through breakfast safely almost completely collapsed when Helen sat down next to Lily. "Whoa, what are you guys sitting with us for?"

James shrugged. "We always sit near here, we just moved down a bit."

"Sure." Helen said giddily. "Anyway," she said, turning to Sirius, who sat directly across from Faylinn, "where's Gabrielle?"

Faylinn grabbed Lily's hand underneath the table and squeezed it tightly, causing Lily to go, "Eep!" before she heard Sirius say, "I don't know."

"Did you break up with her or something?" Helen laughed.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Um, yeah."

There was a long pause. "Potions first." Lily said to break the silence.

James sat up a little straighter. "Right you are, Evans." He said brightly. "Armaband's going to start us on that project today, right?"

"Right." Lily answered. "I don't know what it is, though."

James shrugged. "We probably just have to pick a few of the potions on the list to make, right?"

"Maybe." Lily said, leaning forward. "But how many? Some of them take awhile to prepare, don't they?"

The rest of breakfast was filled with Lily and James talking about their Potions class in an attempt to avoid any awkward silences. Once breakfast was over and it was time to head to Potions class, they all set off in a scattered group.

Lily hung back with Faylinn. "Are you okay, Faylinn?" She asked.

Faylinn shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You didn't eat anything."

"I wasn't hungry."

"There was a pile of bacon in front of you and you didn't even eat it."

"I wasn't hungry."

"It doesn't matter if you were hungry or not. Faylinn, that was bacon. You eat bacon even when you're not hungry."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Faylinn glared at Lily before walking up towards the rest of the group and leaving Lily a few feet behind.

"I'm fine." She heard Sirius say.

"You didn't eat anything." James replied.

Faylinn frowned, glad that they hadn't noticed her walking behind them.

"I wasn't hungry."

"There was a pile of bacon in front of you and you didn't even eat it."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and stopped walking for a moment so that they walked out of earshot and Lily caught up with her. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Er, nothing." Faylinn muttered. "Let's just, er, keep walking."

"Sure." Lily said and they commenced walking towards the dungeons. "I'm nervous." Lily confessed to Faylinn.

Faylinn's brow furrowed. "It's just Potions. Geez, Lily, have a fit."

"No!" Lily said, rolling her eyes, exasperated. "I meant about James. Tomorrow's Valentine's day, you know."

Faylinn stopped in her tracks. "It's what? Oh hell, that sucks arse."

"For you, yes." Lily said and laughed when Faylinn glared at her. She looped her arm through Faylinn's and continued down the corridor. "I'm glad you told me about you and Sirius, though. It sure does fill in a few blank spots."

"Like what?" Faylinn asked, confused.

"Like why you're so irritable all the time now."

"I'm not irritable."

"You're irritable."

"No irritableness come from me, Lily."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

The girls paused outside the Potions classroom, where the others stood, waiting for Professor Armaband to arrive. "Yes it does." Lily said loudly, getting slightly annoyed.

"No it doesn't!" Faylinn screeched.

"What doesn't?" Peter asked as all the boys watched them argue.

"It does." Lily corrected him.

"No it does not Lily Evans so shut your mouth!" Faylinn hissed as Professor Armaband passed by.

"Irritable." Lily said dryly.

"Gah!" Faylinn exclaimed, walking into the Potions classroom quickly and stomping over to her desk, before she let out a low, "Oh, shit."

"Please be seated." The professor said as the students filed into the room.

Faylinn sat down abruptly, not looking up from her journal – which she had brought along in case she got bored – as Sirius sat down next to her.

Dear Diary,

How is this fair? Who in their right mind – right mind, I ask you – would do this to me?

Okay, so I'm in Potions. Armaband is going on and on and on and

How much root of mandrake do we need for that long-worded potion on page three-sixty-two?

What is the ratio of the success rate of Veritaserum?

Sorry, I had to write down those questions. For the project, you understand.

Anyway, Armaband is done explaining what we have to do now. James was right. We have to make potions. Blahhhhhhhh.

I'm looking around… There's something wrong with Remus.

He's smiling, kind of, and he's working with Peter – who isn't even paying attention, I'm guessing – and

What. The. Heck.

Remus's hair just did the weirdest thing!

Okay, it was just like, normal Remus-hair, right? And then it was… ruffled by the wind…

There's no wind in here… it's the dungeons…

Monkshood, Veela Hair, Crushed rats teeth.

Sorry, had to write down ingredients.

Powdered bat's tooth is lying in front of me. Sirius put it there, I guess it's an ingredient.

"I wonder about that bat." Sirius said suddenly. "It didn't really deserve to have its tooth ripped out like that, did it?"

Faylinn's brow furrowed. "It's for the potion." She said, confused.

"But maybe the bat wanted to keep that tooth. It was probably very hurt when it got ripped out and mashed to pieces."

Faylinn raised her eyebrows. "Maybe the bat volunteered, you don't know that."

"No, I don't." He replied.

Faylinn paused and pretended to be copying notes off of the board.

Is he getting all metaphorical on me or something?

"But even if it did," Sirius said quietly, "it might have given it away willingly… But maybe it didn't expect it to be torn apart like that. Now the bat won't have that tooth."

"Unless it grows back…" Faylinn said, her brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Sometimes your teeth don't grow back." He whispered.

Faylinn almost wanted to laugh. He seemed so serious about the bat's tooth. But she took a deep breath and said slowly, "Your teeth could always grow back, Sirius. It's a question of whether or not it's going to be ripped out again, is all."

Well, if he's not talking in metaphors, I am. Say hello to Faylinn, the bat. And my heart, the tooth. And Sirius, the tooth-ripper-outer.

"But what if the person who crushed the tooth promised not to take it out and crush it again?" Sirius whispered, leaning slightly towards Faylinn.

Faylinn shook her head slowly. "Promises can be broken." She sighed. "Maybe the bat just can't trust the tooth-ripper-outer anymore."

"The tooth-ripper-outer?"

"The tooth-ripper-outer."

He chuckled. "I don't think the tooth-ripper-outer would want to hurt the bat, though. Maybe the person who ripped out the tooth was hurt when the bat got its tooth taken out."

Faylinn shifted in her seat. "I think it must've hurt the bat even more, though, which isn't very fair."

"Well, I think the tooth-ripper-outer just wanted what was best for the bat. Maybe the tooth had to be crushed in order for the bat to be happy."

"Maybe the bat liked its tooth the way it was, though."

"But maybe the tooth-ripper-outer thought that something worse could have happened. Maybe if he had waited, the bat would have been in even more pain when the tooth was ripped out."

"The tooth-ripper-outer wouldn't know, unless he could tell the future, which is unlikely. He shouldn't have let his worries get in the way. For all we know, the bat could've been fine with that tooth _just the way it was_."

"Well, maybe the tooth-ripper-outer wasn't thinking properly at the time. Maybe he was sort of clouded in his own thought of the bat."

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "Then the tooth-ripper-outer shouldn't have listened to whoever told him to rip out that tooth, anyway, then! If he cared so much about the bat, it wouldn't have mattered!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the tooth-ripper-outer should have listened to his own, er, tooth. And not care what anyone told him to do."

"Maybe the tooth-ripper-outer was acting of his own accord."

Faylinn looked him straight in the eye. "Then that only gives the bat all the more reason to stay away, so the tooth doesn't get ripped out again."

He blinked at her. "I'm sorry, Faylinn."

"I don't think the bat would ever want to go near the tooth-ripper-outer again, probably. Maybe the bat just can't see why the tooth-ripper-outer had to rip out the tooth." She paused. "Maybe the bat gave the tooth-ripper-outer the tooth, did you ever think of that? Maybe the bat was perfectly fine with having it not belong to it anymore. It's just the part where it got smashed to bits that it isn't so fond of."

Sirius frowned and let out an uneasy breath of air. "Faylinn, I'm sorry, I –"

"Can we just not talk about the bat or the state of its tooth right now?" She interrupted him. "We're supposed to be making a potion."

"Sure." Sirius said, looking in her eyes for a moment before turning away and picking up his notes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius paced the common room, clapping his hands together in fidgety excitement. "We have to go to Hogsmeade." He decided.

"I agree." James said, nodding.

Peter looked around. "Why?"

"Sure." Remus said suddenly. "Let's go to Hogsmeade. Right now."

"We have class right now, though." Peter said, frowning. "What's so important in Hogsmeade? We'll be late for Transfiguration."

"Doesn't matter." Sirius said, shaking his head as he commenced pacing. "This is an emergency."

"Exactly." Remus said.

"Why are you so anxious to go?" James asked Remus, his brow furrowed.

Remus flushed. "No reason, no reason."

"Alright, enough dawdling!" Sirius exclaimed, climbing through the portrait hole. "Remus, grab the map! James, grab the cloak! Peter, tie your shoes! Let's go!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"UP! UP! UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sirius shot up in bed and looked around. "Remus?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's that voice again…" Peter murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"What's with the scream?" James asked, yawning. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Remus was sitting up in bed, shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath. "Nothing, nothing." He said, rubbing his stomach and staring ahead of him with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm just, er, um, never mind. Don't move."

"We're not moving, Moony." James said slowly, staring at Remus as though he was crazy.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it right away and shook his head. "You okay, mate?" Sirius asked him, frowning.

"Fine, fine." Remus said, pushing his blankets off of him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn rolled her eyes at Helen. "No, you're wrong."

Helen shook her head, her big bouncy blonde curls flying everywhere. "It's true! If you take a mandrake root and do this whole complicated potion, you can cure petrifaction."

"No, you can't!" Faylinn protested.

"Yes, you can, Faylinn." Lily said slowly, picking up a piece of pancake with her fork.

Faylinn rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "No, that's just stupid-talk, Lily. You've been hanging out with big-dumb-blonde-also-known-as-Helen for too long."

"And you wonder why I never tell you anything." Helen said, sticking out her tongue.

"Because it's always WRONG!" Faylinn exclaimed. "You always twist things around and make it all weird until it doesn't even make sense and –"

"I do not!" Helen protested her mouth gaping.

"Do too!" Faylinn shot back.

"Oh, stop acting so childish!" Lily said suddenly. "You're seventeen, not seven!"

"Yeah!" Helen said, sneering at Faylinn.

"She was talking to you, too!" Faylinn practically shouted.

"Morning, ladies." James said as he sat down across from them. "Sleep well?"

"Sort of." Helen shrugged. "There were a lot of people talking about the stupidest things."

"What kind of stupid things?" Faylinn asked in a mock-sweet voice as Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat down at the table.

"Stuff about people. You know, gossip." Helen responded, gnawing on a piece of toast.

"Did she just say gossip was stupid?" Faylinn asked Lily. "Oh my, maybe she's having a change of heart."

"Faylinn…" Lily said in a warning tone.

Faylinn ignored her. "Helen, oh Helen my dear, dear, er, enemy-thing!" She paused. "Are you finally turning over from the dark side?"

"The dark side?" Helen frowned.

"She watched way too much television at my house." Lily informed them. "I think it was Star Wars that did it for her. She's finally crazy."

Faylinn giggled and put her hands over her mouth so that her voice sounded slightly muffled when she spoke. "Luke, I am your father."

"Do what?" James asked.

"Don't ask." Lily laughed, hitting Faylinn on the arm. "Just muggle movie stuff."

"Muggle what?" Peter asked.

"Oh, this could go on forever." Lily mumbled as Faylinn leaned forward and began explaining the Star Wars saga to Peter, who nodded in fascination as she spoke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn walked down the hall in the dungeons, humming to herself. "Ah, boring…" She murmured.

It was almost time for dinner, and since Faylinn had skipped out on lunch, her stomach was growling loudly. "Ooer." She said to herself as she stopped in her tracks, hand over her stomach.

"Hungry?"

She turned around abruptly. "Who's there? I can't see you."

She gasped when Sirius stepped forward from the shadows. "Oh, you." She said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I thought you were Armaband or someone."

"Nah." He said as he walked towards her. "Just me."

Faylinn nodded, and turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Wait, I want to talk to you." He said.

She stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

He smiled and then suddenly his whole body twitched and he jumped up. "Gah!" He reached his hand in his pocket and then smiled at Faylinn again. "Sorry about that."

Faylinn's brow furrowed and she stepped forward. "Is there something wrong with you?"

He frowned, then looked shocked and shook his head. "No, no, no. You?"

Faylinn shook her head and placed her hand over her chest as though she was startled. "No, no, I'm fine."

There was a long pause, after which Sirius finally said. "So, this isn't going as I thought it would."

"How did you think it would?" She asked quickly.

"Not quite sure about that." He said awkwardly. "Okay, well, it's Valentine's Day."

Faylinn blinked. "Um, yeah." When he didn't answer her eyes widened and she gasped. "What – oh – um, er… Sirius, I'm really – I should be – I'm gonna –" She turned to walk away, but paused when he spoke next.

"I got you something." He said.

She turned back around. "Really? I mean, er, that's not necessary… You shouldn't –"

"I wanted to, though." He said, pulling his hand out of his pocket ever so slowly.

Despite wanting to remain 'indifferent,' Faylinn leaned forward in anticipation. "What is it?" She asked, then paused. "I mean, er, I don't _need_ a –" She gasped when she saw what Sirius was holding in his hand.

"A… bat…" She said slowly.

"Yeah." He breathed, holding it up for her to see. "He's just a baby, see? That's how I could fit him in my pocket."

"I can see that." Faylinn said, looking at the small black bat as it squirmed in Sirius's hands.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius stepped forward. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure…" Faylinn nodded, taking the small creature from Sirius and pausing as her hand brushed his. "Oh, sorry." She said, pulling away with the bat in her hands.

The bat had a short, piglike snout and small ears that stood straight up. His fur was short but silky and smooth. "He really is just a baby…" Faylinn whispered as the tiny bat curled up and snuggled in her hand.

"Yeah." Sirius said quietly and she looked up, not realizing that he had actually heard her. "I think he likes you." He said.

"Oh…" She said softly, staring into his gray eyes. After a moment, she smiled and nodded her head slightly. "Thank you, Sirius… This is really – Ow!"

"Ow?" Sirius repeated, frowning. "What?"

"No," Faylinn said, looking down at her hand and back up at him. "I felt a… pinching…" She lifted the bat up slowly, examining it. "I think he bit me!" She cried.

"Oh," He said, shrugging. "He hasn't, erm, eaten in a few hours… Probably just hungry."

Faylinn continued to examine the small mammal in her hands. "He doesn't have any teeth." She said quietly.

Sirius chuckled, stepping towards her. "They'll grow." He whispered.

Faylinn looked up at him. "Will they fall out?" She asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I really, _really_ hope not."

Faylinn grinned and opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. "Um," She said finally, stepping towards him, "do you think…" She trailed off.

"Think what?" He asked, his face just a few inches from hers.

Faylinn shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Could I kiss you?" Sirius whispered, leaning towards her.

She blinked at him, her eyelids feeling heavy. "Please." She nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: WHOOHOO! Nice, long, chappie! (dances happily) Anyways, I hope you guys like it… What should she name the lil' bat? (so cute) You'll find out next time about how James and Lily's Valentine's day went… (all ominous) _Stay tuned_… lol. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

****

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own Faylinn and Helen and like, Camden and I think that's it. But don't sue me, pah-leeze! Coin purse is MIA! Please and thank you.

****

::AN:: Sorry for the SUPER long wait! I'd love to lie (what can I say? I'm a born actress; I do it so well!) and say that I had writer's block, but sadly, that's not the case (how could it be? I don't think I've EVER had writer's block for this fic! Have I?). I _did_ go out of town and then I got _wicked_ sick (well, okay, not WICKED sick) and then I just got really, really lazy. I'm so sorry, you guys! I know, I'm horrible, but I hope you like this chappie, and I _PROMISE_, the next one will come sooner!

****

To les reviewers!

randomblinx: Yeah, sure, whatever you say, oh-sleeping-one. Your BEAR was in my face all last night, you know! I would've strangled you had I not been more concerned about my own well being (i.e., my ear).

gloomy: I'm glad you're happy. And yeah, I think bats are cool, too. I personally wouldn't want to touch one, but maybe that's just me… lol.

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: Nine times… Aw! I already gave away all I'm giving away about Remus (besides what's in the fic itself), but I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

ME: My sister suggested naming him Dracula as well, so don't feel bad. (lol) I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Jubily-Lollypops: Neither have I, but it totally fit with the whole metaphor thing, so I like, HAD to do it! Hahah

msj: Your reviews were very funny! I'm happy you liked the last chappie, and Spanish is a GOOD language, TRUST ME, I know this. (I just happen to know French more, is all, which is kind of ironic.) You're addicted to fanfics! Woot! Sorry it took so long to update, though! I'm in like, pain right now, but I'm updating cuz I got your second review the other day and I felt all bad… lol.

madderthanyou: That's, um, er, sad about the bats… idiot boys… I'm glad you liked the chappie, though.

Padfootz-luvr: Hahah, "girly screams"… It must be magical, though, right? But then again, all of the pets in HP are supposed to be magical… (Takes a long look at Neville's toad) hmm… er, okay…

Evil Cheese of Doom: T h a a a a a n k Y o o o o u F o o o r L o o o o ving Me e e e! (lmao)

sweetiepiepirate: Oh, I'm sorry… You seem to be the only one confused with the last chap (cringe). Okay, I help you! The things about Remus and "the voice" are meant to confuse you a bit, so don't worry about those for now… Sirius was saying sorry for treating Faylinn bad, but they were talking in metaphors, so I get that it was confusing… The other stuff will be told, like, soon, so don't worry and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I hope you like this chappie!

Moviesavvy: YAY, I did "happy" good! (cheers) I'm glad you liked the bat thing, lol. I hope you like this chappie, too.

Forever Dracula's Bride: Oh, I'm glad you love my story! That makes me feel all happy-like, cuz I like, WICKED love your '6 Months With A Mermaid' fic, so I'm all, "Whoa, an awesome writer likes MY fic?! Whoa!" lol. Thanks for visiting my "site" (I wicked need to update it, too, lol) and, ahem, you're v. smart, cuz you guessed right (dude, you're like, the ONLY one! Hahah) Longest review ever? Geez, lol. I hope you like this chappie, and UPDATE SOON on your ficcie, I love it!

Disneydoll0424: Ooh, like above, I really feel all special when people who have wicked awesome fics (that would be YOU, YOU, YOU!) say they like any part of my fic! Seriously! It's like, if I were an actress in, like, a total GRADE-B movie and then, like, Julia Roberts or someone equally famous went, "I really loved your work in _Blahblahblah_" or something like that! (lol) Anyways, you're only on, like, chapter five or something, but I hope you catch up and I hope you like the rest of the fic (crosses fingers, lol). And I agree with what you said about how you can "play with" the marauders' characters, cuz it's way true. If I wrote about Harry, I'd probably be accused of him being way out of character ever two seconds, lol. Thanks for the review!

****

Okay, thanks for all the reviews and I hope y'all like this chappie! Sorry it took so long to update, really!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Muahaha and much more fun-ness!,

My life is like, oh-so-totally fabbity-fab-fab.

I'm dead serious.

Fine, you don't believe me?! Go ask Sirius! I'll take you to him!

Ooh, well, on second thought, he said he was going to go BATHE or something.

That means he's probably, like, naked right now…

Yes, well, I'm off to go see Sirius!

Kidding, kidding, GEEZ, have a fit.

Gah, this little bat-freak is chewing (excuse me, GNAWING) on the corner of my page…

Oh OOPS… I think I killed it…

Nope, nuzzling my knee now… Aw, it's so cute… What should I name it? I'll ask Lily, I think I can hear her coming up. She has a very distinct walk, you know.

Yup, there's Lily.

Lily… Lily… What the hell, it's like she didn't even see me! She just came in, flopped on her bed facedown, and then didn't move!

Faylinn frowned, but then her frown turned into a grin as she leaned towards Lily's bed. "Good evening, Lily!" She practically shouted, causing the redheaded girl to sit up abruptly and stare at her in horror.

"Faylinn!" Lily exclaimed. "Wow, I didn't even see you there!"

Faylinn rolled her eyes. "Obviously… Anyway, Lils, I care about you and I'm wondering why you did the flop-thing on your bed, really, but…" She trailed off.

Lily's brow furrowed. "But… what?"

"Well, it's not important right now, is all." Faylinn replied, smirking. "What's important is _me_ and –"

"Is that a bat?" Lily asked dryly, leaning forward, a look of disgust on her face.

"- My new bat." Faylinn finished, scowling. "Don't look so grossed out, Lils! He's perfectly clean!"

"Faylinn, _why_ do you have a bat?!"

"He's a gift to me."

"From who?! Count Dracula?!"

Faylinn sneered at Lily. "Now, really, Lily! You watch far too much televizzle as well… Count Dracula… Honestly…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And it's _television_, not televizzle." There was a long pause. "Where'd you get her?" Lily asked finally.

"_Him_." Faylinn corrected, then whispered, "Sirius."

"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked and bounded off of her bed and over to Faylinn. "Tell me everything! What happened?! Why did he give you a _bat_?"

Faylinn grinned. "Well, I was just walking through the dungeons all on my lonesome and whatnot, right? And…" She proceeded to relay the night's events to Lily, adding the dramatic pause every now and then, just for affect. "…And then we walked back to the common room and hung out for a bit. Then he said he was going to go get some food, since we kind of skipped out on dinner, and so I came up here. I'm supposed to go meet him in the kitchens." She brightened then. "I know where they are! There's this painting, right? And you tickle the –"

"When you say you hung out in the common room for a bit, you mean… that was during dinner?" Lily interrupted.

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

Lily nodded slowly. "Right, so… What exactly did you two…"

"Oh, Lily, shut up!" Faylinn laughed, throwing a pillow at her friend, careful to not disturb the bat sleeping comfortably in her lap. "If you must know, we talked most of the time."

"_Most_ of the time?"

Faylinn giggled. "What can I say? He just couldn't help himself. I'm irresistible!"

"Ugh." Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "And you're just like him!"

They laughed for a few moments, then sat in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. "What are you going to name him?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Faylinn shrugged. "I'll figure it out tomorrow." She paused. "Hey, Lily… I almost forgot to ask you…"

"Well!" Lily exclaimed, standing up. "Go on, you don't want to keep Sirius waiting! Go on, go on!"

Faylinn reluctantly allowed Lily to push her towards the door, where she turned around and smirked. "You're going to write it down, aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "Of course. Now go!"

Faylinn grinned and patted the bat on the head before exiting the room and calling over her shoulder. "Don't let him chew on anything valuable!"

Lily just laughed and shut the door behind Faylinn. She let out a long sigh and flopped on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She shrugged her shoulders as she sat up and leaned over the side of the bed to grab a spare bit of parchment off the floor.

Fay,

First off, the bat kind of snores. I'm serious. It's very strange, but kind of cute, I have to say.

Anyway… I figured I'd be asleep by the time you got back, so I'll just write down what happened.

Right, so, NOTHING HAPPENED.

I know! How horrible is that? I spent all that time worrying about Valentine's Day, and what do I get?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don't think I even TALKED to James today.

Can you believe that?!

I can't believe that!

It's really, really not fair. Do you think he's, maybe, over me? (No! That can't be!)

He hasn't even given me any presents since a few days ago when he gave me that stuffed dog! I don't

Um… There's a very weird noise coming from the window…

Lily rolled off of her bed and crouched on the floor, peering over the edge hesitantly.

Tap, tap, tap.

She jumped back and took a quick glance at Faylinn's bat, to see it sleeping soundly on the pillow, its wing lifting up slightly with every other breath.

"Hello?" Lily squeaked, taking a few slow steps towards the window.

Tap, tap, tap.

She jumped, but managed to tiptoe over towards the wall. She leaned her back against the wall and looked out of the corner of her eye, to see out the window.

There was nothing there, so she sighed and sat back down on her bed, picking up the parchment and shaking her head.

Okay, it was nothing, I guess.

Anyway

Lily froze when she felt a warm breeze around her. "Ugh." She rolled her eyes and stomped over to the window to shut it. She stopped suddenly just before the window. 'The window wasn't open a moment ago…' she thought to herself.

"What the…" She breathed and let out an earsplitting scream when she felt a tug on her elbow.

"Calm down, Evans!"

Lily gasped and watched as James appeared out of nowhere, about a foot away from her. She looked around and slowly began to put the pieces together.

"Open window… broom…" She murmured, her eyes wide as she shook her head. "Potter!" She scolded. "First of all, you shouldn't be in here! Second, well, you scared me!" She poked him in his chest. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing, hmm? I swear I'll go get McGonagall this instant if you don't – Hey… is that what I think it is?"

James grinned and waved the shiny fabric around in his arms. "It's an invisibility cloak. Cool, huh?"

Lily blinked at him. "Sure… I mean, no, Potter. Get out of here!"

He smirked and tossed his cloak and broom onto Faylinn's bed. "Cool room." He said, looking around. "That's wicked that you don't have to share with five other people anymore."

Lily stared at him. "Um, okay. Now that you've succeeded in breaking into the Girls' Dormitory, you can get out."

He turned back to face her and smiled. He stepped around her to shut he window and Lily watched him out of the corner of her eye. "You're pretty cute when you're mad, Evans." He said finally, taking a seat on her bed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, no, no. Get up off of my bed right now, Potter."

"I won't be long, just let me talk." James said, gazing up at her.

Lily shrugged and sat down next to him. "Fine. Make it quick, though. I swear, if we get caught –"

"We won't." He assured her, then let out a long sigh. "You know school's almost over, right?"

"Yes." Lily said, leaning back on her pillow when she realized that this would take awhile. "Continue, Potter."

"Well," He shrugged. "I just thought I'd give it one last try, you know."

She sat back up and stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

James shrugged again. "It's pointless, right? I mean, you hate me, but –"

"I don't hate you." She protested suddenly, then blanched. "I mean, hate is such a _strong_ word…"

"Right." James laughed. "So, anyway."

"Yeah, of course." Lily nodded. "Go on."

He sighed. "So, I was thinking; you probably don't appreciate how I'm harassing you all the time, so I thought I'd just give it one last try."

Lily's brow furrowed. Harassing her? Hardly. Well, not that that's not what he had been doing, but it's not like she hadn't been enjoying it, either. She blinked at him, but didn't say anything.

"Lily?" She heard him repeat her name lowly.

Her eyes squinted slightly as she thought for a moment. "So, if I say no, you'll never bug me about – you know – again? Ever? Like, _never_ ever?"

He nodded slowly and looked down at his hands. "Yeah… Never ever…" He cleared his throat. "So, Lily Evans –"

"Okay, then." She said with a small smirk.

James sighed. "Um, okay, as I was saying. Lily Evans –"

"And I said, _'Okay, then.'_" Lily interrupted.

He threw his hands in the air. "I don't know why I even bother! You're never even going to let me get my question out!" He cried, standing up and taking a few hazard steps away from the bed.

Lily stared blankly at him for a moment before her eyes widened and she stood up, placing a hand on his arm to cease his movement to gather his broom and cloak off of Faylinn's bed. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "Are you _insane_?!"

"Apparently so!" James shot back. "I'd have to be, right?! To be chasing after you for the past – I don't even know how long!!"

Lily gave his arm a hard shove. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled, unable to control her temper. Redheads don't have much of a reputation for _'keeping-it-cool,'_ and Lily was no exception.

"Just forget it, Evans!" James growled as he rubbed the spot on his arm where she had hit him. He let out a sharp laugh. "Can you believe I actually thought you might have come 'round? Yeah, I thought that for a little there! You looked so damned _sweet_ when I gave you that stuffed freaking DOG! Now, that, Lily Evans, just proves that, YES, I am insane! To think that you could have _ever_… Huh, no way. Not to me, that's for sure."

Lily glowered at him. "Yeah?! Well, at least you realized that before it was too late, huh?! I mean, it's still Valentine's Day! I'm _sure_ you can find someone to fill your time for the rest of the term! Or at least the rest of the day!"

He sneered. "Now what's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"FORGET IT!" She hollered at him and shoved him once more, this time hitting him square in the chest and sending him toppling backwards onto Faylinn's bed, his hands grabbing at the only thing available in his failed panic to stay standing – her wrists.

Lily let out a small squeak as she fell forwards, on top of James. It was awkwardly silent for a moment. She could feel the blood pounding in her head as she stared at him, his hazel eyes clouded with something she couldn't quite place.

James blinked at her. "You're going to slap me now, aren't you? You're going to slap me, hex me, curse me with a horn poking out of my neck or something of the sort, turn me in to McGonagall –"

Lily couldn't help herself anymore. She leaned down suddenly and placed her mouth over his to silence his rant, kissing him eagerly as though she needed to suck the very breath from him.

"Or," James said breathlessly when she pulled away from him a few moments later, "you could do that…"

"Obviously." Lily breathed, her lips just seconds from his. "I mean, I said, _'okay,'_ didn't I?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James slid down the slide that emerged from the steps of the Girls' Dormitory stairs as he took one step on them a considerable hour past midnight. Unfazed, he stood up and staggered towards the boys' staircase, ignoring Faylinn and Sirius as they entered the common room through the portrait hole. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, what buttons were fastened were out of order, and his hair looked even more untidy than usual – if possible.

Faylinn's brow furrowed as she watched James reel around the couch, a small smirk on his face, dragging his broom and invisibility cloak behind him. "Hey!" She called, making no effort to move towards him, as Sirius still had his arm draped over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

James didn't turn back to face her – he didn't even cease walking. He just grinned and muttered, "Heaven."

Faylinn and Sirius exchanged a look as James disappeared out of sight. "Do you think –" Faylinn began at the same time that Sirius grinned and said, "Do know whether or not…" He trailed off and gave her a small peck on her forehead before bounding towards the boys' staircase. "I'm going to find out!" He exclaimed.

"HEY!" Faylinn protested, staying rooted in her spot. She grinned when Sirius turned to face her, looking slightly concerned. "Where do you think you're going, Mr. Black?" She asked coyly. "I'm not going to get _any_ sleep if I don't get a goodnight kiss, I swear. I mean, come on –" She was cut off by Sirius's mouth on hers.

"Love you." He whispered before racing back to the stairs. "Okay, goodnight!" He paused for a moment. "Oh, and your breath still sort of tastes like butterbeer."

"GOODNIGHT!" Faylinn shouted, throwing a pillow in his direction as he ran up the stairs, his laugh echoing behind him.

When Sirius reached his own dorm door a few moments later, he grinned and opened it widely. "Oh, hello, Prongs, my good friend." He said slyly, then nodded at Peter and Remus. "Wormtail, Moony, good to see you two."

"He just got back from the Girls' –" Peter cried, but was silenced by Remus shushing him suddenly.

"Right… I saw him _slide_ down the stairs…" Sirius said, rubbing his chin as he took a seat on his own bed and glanced at James, who was lying on his bed, gazing up at his ceiling with a far-off look on his face.

There was a long silence. "So, are you going to provide any information as to –" Sirius began finally.

"It was great." James interrupted him, then sat up long enough to shut the curtains around his bed. "Goodnight." He said cheerily as the other three boys exchanged looks of amusement and confusion.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn couldn't help the lopsided grin that spread over her face when Lily finally returned from the girls' bathrooms. "Felt a sudden need to wash-up, eh Lily?" She chided playfully.

Lily's eyes widened slightly as she regarded her pink-haired friend, but she just smiled and wrapped her bathrobe tighter around her, even though she was wearing her comfiest – otherwise known as largest – pajamas.

Faylinn nodded and gave her tiny black bat a small shake as she brought it up to her face. "You know something I don't, you sweet little thing! Just spill and I promise I'll let you gnaw on that Slytherin boy's nose all of tomorrow! Yummy, yes?" She cooed, cuddling the bat closer to her face. "If you're into that sort of thing, sure, you sweet little –"

"You're not going to get any information out of a _bat_." Lily said dryly as she climbed under her covers and rolled onto her side, facing away from Faylinn.

"Did it hurt?" Faylinn pried, leaning forward.

"Only a little." Came Lily's muffled response. "I told you about Michael from the summer before last."

"Right." Faylinn rolled her eyes. "The muggle. I didn't believe you, really."

"I know." Lily replied softly.

After a few moments of silence, Faylinn let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on, Lily! Tell me things!"

Lily let out a small chuckle from underneath her blankets. "What kind of things?"

"EVERYTHING!" Faylinn perked up, glad that her friend was willing to talk.

Lily rolled over and gave Faylinn a glare. "You'll find out eventually, you know."

"Yeah, but not right _now_." Faylinn countered. After Lily simply raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed. "Okay, okay! But at least answer me this!" She raised her chin defiantly.

"What?" Lily asked obediently.

"Where was my poor, innocent bat – who will forever have scarred eyes now, probably – during all of this… stuff?"

Lily smirked. "Oh, he slept soundly on my pillow the whole time."

"Really?" Faylinn giggled, then her eyes widened and she held her pet close to her chest. "Merlin's beard, Lily! You – UGH! – in the same bed as my little BABY?!"

"No." Lily said quietly as she rolled back over onto her other side and waved her wand to extinguish all the candles in the room.

Faylinn frowned, then looked around the room. The room looked fairly tidy, apart from Faylinn's unmade bed and her journal lying alone on the floor at the foot of her bed. She shrugged and picked up her journal.

Dear little black book/ diary,

So, I suppose Lily and James are officially an item now. Lily obviously won't get all detailed on me, which is so totally unfair! I mean, how am I going to be prepared when Sirius decides to

Not that he will anytime soon, I mean. Sure, he gave me a bat, but that hardly qualifies as anything other than that he's willing to buy me things (which is not a bad thing, let me assure you).

Poor little bat, though. (I still don't know what to name the freaking bugger.) I mean, he's just a BABY and he had to suffer through Lily and James

Faylinn froze suddenly and let out an earsplitting scream as she jumped off of her bed and landed with a thud on the floor, hastily snatching for the small bat in the dark. "BLOODY HELL, LILY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "IN MY FREAKING BED! ARE YOU MAD?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

::AN:: Ah, that's lovely. (LOL) Next chappie coming sooner than this one, I promise! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, honestly! Much luff, and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

****

Disclaimer: What's that you say? Are you trying to tell me that I don't, in fact, own Harry Potter? ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY would you SAY something like that?! Have you NO compassion?! What? Oh, I DON'T own it? It belongs to JK Rowling? Oh. Okay, then, I guess you're right. Don't sue me please.

****

::AN:: Sadly, this fic is ending soon. (sniffles furiously) I'd love to drag it on forever and ever but REALLY people! It's a prequel! I have to get back to my other fic! AND I still have another prequel to do! (About Remus, remember? Are you paying attention? lol) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE _LAST_ ONE!!!!!! Sorry, but it has to end sometime, right? (lol)

****

::To ma lovely reviewers::

Padfootz-luvr: YAY, I'm glad you liked the last chappie! I was sort of afraid that people would complain or something because of, ahem, Lily and James… And me changing the POV (ish) and all… lol.

Lola: Okay, um, Read This When You Want To Cheer Up? (lol) Actually, there's an awesome Harry Potter fic called "Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing… Rat?" that is _way_ funnier than anything I could ever do, even though some of the romantic pairings are a little screwed up (it's not slash, though). Gah, I'm weird! Promoting other people's fics on my own chappie! NO! lol Well, welcome to the fic! I haven't seen you review before (er, have I? Just kidding, lol) and I hope you like this chappie!

ME: Yeah, it's a little weird that Lily and James did it just like (snaps fingers) _that_… But I guess they have been liking each other for awhile, and besides… I can totally see the image of Faylinn in my mind, shrieking and scrambling away from her all horrified-like! (muahaha) What do you mean awkward, though?

randomblinx: IT!! Yes, IT! Dude, what are you, seventeen or seven?! They had sex yes, oh-sister-of-mine. They shagged like bunnies. And they _liked it_. MUAHAHA

Jubily-Lollypops: Oh, I know! I was like, "DUDE, they start dating in their seventh year! It's already February! Hello!" I almost spazzed a few chapters back (I think it was one of the Christmas-time ones) when I realized that James and Lily still weren't together. (lol) It's totally fixed now, though! They're obviously, ahem, together! (yay)

Mrs. Drew Malfoy: We've already discussed the fact that, no, I am not, in fact, dead. (Quite alive, thank you. Alive enough to have my fabby birthday yesterday! YAY!) A lot of people seemed to like the last few lines (yesss!), lol. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chap… I'm not sure whether I have to email you or not, seeing as you have an account-thingy now (maybe you did before, I don't know)… And you reviewed on 'Well What Do You Know' without me emailing you… Whatever, I'll just wait a day and if you haven't reviewed, I'll email you the link, lol. So, HAH, if you don't already have me on your alerts, you have to wait a day! (It's mean yes, but I'm sorry!)

Tintalu: Oh, it's okay that you forgot to review (glares at you), as long as you're still reading (more glaring), you know! (Okay, I'm kidding about the "glaring." Ish.) Anyways, since you _asked_… In answer to your question, I, in turn, ask that you refer to my review-response to 'randomblinx' a few paragraphs above this. (lol) And about Remus… Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? It's nothing horrible, though, so don't have a panic attack or anything. I would never do something bad to Remus (unless he wanted me to. I mean, um, heh…)

sweetiepiepirate: After I got your review, I reread the chapter (lol) and realized that, yeah, you're right, the line didn't really fit. But it's too late now! I'm glad you liked the ending! (lol) I hope you like this chappie, too!

Moviesavvy: Heh, I'm glad you liked it! Your "OMG"'s had me worried for a mo until I kept reading, lol. I hope you like this chappie, too!

gloomy: You… needed that laugh…? For… what? (lol, I am so confused!) Anyway, yes, laughing is a good thing! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And, wait… On second thought, laughing is a GREAT thing, so yay!

msj: Hah, I totally agree with you on the whole "not in my bed" thing! (lol) And I wouldn't want to scar you! NO! I couldn't do that! Are you insane?! (lol) Anyways, I hope you like the chappie! (yay)

****

Okay, this chappie goes out to **Mrs. Drew Malfoy**, for thinking I died (how hilarious is that?! NO, I was just being lazy!), and **Lola** – a new reviewer (YAY!). Thanks people! I love you all!

****

::NOTE:: This chappie doesn't directly go "with" the other one. I've skipped a few months and it's about NEWT-time for the Marauders, Lily, and Faylinn (and, yeah, I guess all the other seventh years, but, like, who cares?).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn ran her hands through her hair and let out a loud, frustrated groan. "This isn't going to work!" She cried out.

"What isn't going to work?" Remus asked, still not looking up from his book.

"This!" Faylinn exclaimed, nudging Sirius in his side while he leaned against her, his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius mumbled, reclosing his eyes, ready to doze off again.

Lily let out a laugh from the armchair nearby. "She's trying to study." She said to Sirius.

"She's loving every minute of it, Padfoot." James spoke up from the floor in front of Lily's chair. "Don't listen to them!"

Peter frowned at the chessboard in front of him. "Oh, I know! Padfoot! Let's play chess!"

"Um, no." Faylinn answered for her boyfriend. "Sirius has to wake up, get off of me, and STUDY!"

"Exactly." Lily agreed, nodding and turning back to her book.

"A game of chess will probably stimulate his brain after those few hours of sleep." Remus pointed out.

"Alright, then." Faylinn said, pushing Sirius away from her as he let out a long groan, too tired to really complain. "Sirius! Go! Away!"

James set down his parchment and quill and looked up at his friends while Sirius shuffled lazily towards Peter and the chessboard, mumbling under his breath.

"No complaining!" Faylinn told the gray-eyed boy before picking her own book back up and resuming her studies.

James smirked and watched the group before him. Remus was sitting in and armchair – in the same position he had been in for the last couple of hours – reading _'Alchemy for the Genius's Soul'_ by Diamond Rocks. Faylinn sat on the couch alone – now that Sirius had left – while she flipped through the pages of _'The Idiot's Guide to N.E.W.Ts.'_ Peter and Sirius were now enthralled in a game of chess – Sirius looked slightly more alerts, although he was still rubbing his eyes and yawning; Peter was tapping his foot to an imaginary beat, a sugar quill sticking out of one side of his mouth. Turning around slightly and looking up, James noticed that Lily was reading her copy of _'The Swish, Flick and Whoosh of Charms'_ for the twelfth time.

"You know what?" James said to no one in particular. "I think we need a break."

"I agree!" Sirius said as his knight decimated one of Peter's pawns, sending the opposing team into check – to which Peter's king and queen protested loudly, sending a stream of swears in his direction.

Lily gave James a small kick in the back of his head. "Are you crazy? We're taking the biggest test of our lives in one week and you want to take a break?!"

"Sure." James said, grinning at her. "Oh, come on!" He turned back to the others. "Let's do something else other than study! We've been studying for months!"

"Amen!" Sirius shot in.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Helen suggested happily, having caught the last bit of their conversation as she walked through the portrait hole.

Faylinn set her book down gently on her lap. "Helen." She said slowly but sternly.

Helen sat down on the couch next to Faylinn, leaving a good foot or two between herself and the pink-haired girl. "Sure! Come on, you guys! It'll be fun! I'll go first!"

"Helen. Helen!" Faylinn repeated. "Do you value your life? Yeah...? Then LEAVE!"

"A fun game of Truth or Dare doesn't actually sound so bad." Lily piped up. She shrugged when Faylinn glared at her. "Well, maybe not _dare_. Come on, Faylinn. It'll be fun." She nodded at Helen. "Go ahead, Helen. Start us up."

Faylinn promptly shook her head. "No. I'm not playing. I'm studying. I swear on my ears that I will not end up with some cruddy job for the rest of my life. Like, selling chocolate or something. I mean – chocolate?" She looked expectantly at Remus.

Remus peered at her over his textbook. "I'm all out." He said.

There was a small pause. "You're all out of chocolate?!" Peter exclaimed. "How did that happen?! You had a good four bags yesterday afternoon! You can't have eaten them all by now!"

"Well, I have." Remus said before turning back to his book.

"Whatever." Helen said, turning to Faylinn. "Faylinn Tatum! Truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing!" Faylinn practically shouted. "Ask someone else you idiot!"

"Oh, okay." Helen shrugged. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lily said, shutting her book and leaning forward.

"Oh, um." Helen said, scratching her head. "I can't think of anything to ask."

"Do you love James?" Peter asked, since Helen seemed unfit to utter a worthy question.

Lily blinked. "Yeah."

"Okay, then. That was not only boring, it was old news." Faylinn said to Helen. "You're done now? Oh, that's great! Buh-bye!" She turned the page of her book so fast that it tore in half.

Helen shook her head. "Lily, it's your turn. Ask someone."

"Oh, okay." Lily said. "Um… Peter! Truth or dare, Peter?"

"Mmm…" He thought for a moment. "Truth." He said, ignoring Sirius's protest of "boring!"

"Oh, okay." Lily said. "What's a good question… Oh, yeah. What's your favorite color?"

"No, no, no!" Faylinn exclaimed, just as Peter was about to say "green."

"What?" Lily asked Faylinn.

"That is NOT how you play truth or dare!" Faylinn supplied. "I mean, who cares what his favorite color is?! No offense Peter."

"Oh, that's alright." Peter said.

"But what do you care?" Helen asked the pinkheaded girl. "You're not playing."

"Merlin's trousers!" Faylinn cried. "You're actually right about something! I'm not playing." She lifted her book back up.

"I'll take Peter's turn, then." James offered. "So… Sirius!"

"James." Sirius said seriously, causing Remus to roll his eyes while Lily laughed and Faylinn flipped another page in her book, unaffected by the people around her.

"Truth or dare?" James asked ominously.

"Dare." Sirius half-whispered.

James grinned and stood up, walking over to Sirius and whispering in his ear. After a few moments, he walked away and sat back down in front of Lily on the floor.

"Will do." Sirius with a nod of his head before turning his attentions back to the chess game.

Helen looked around, a look of bewilderment on her face. "So, what is he supposed to do? Be silent for the rest of the night?"

"Oh, let's hope so." Faylinn breathed at the same time that Sirius said, "No."

"Just wait." James said. "Let's move on, though. I'll take Sirius's turn as well, I think."

Lily laughed. "Okay. Go on, then, Mr. I-can't-let-anyone-else-have-a-turn."

"Right!" James said with a grin. "So, Faylinn –"

"Honestly!" Faylinn raged. "Are you people deaf as well as stupid?! I'm not playing!"

"Okay, then," James began, but paused when he was interrupted by Remus suddenly laughing outright very loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to him. "What do you find so amusing, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus stopped smiling and picked his book back up so fast that it almost hit him in the face. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Um, something I read."

"Alchemy for the Genius's Soul?" Peter asked and Remus nodded, not looking up from his book.

"I think Remus is haunted." Faylinn spoke up.

"What are you talking about?!" James exclaimed.

"Do you mean you think he has _issues_? Or do you think he's _haunted_? Like, a ghost thing?" Lily asked Faylinn, smirking.

"A ghost thing." Faylinn replied, setting her book down on her lap.

"I am not haunted." Remus said at the same time that Lily rolled her eyes at Faylinn and said, "_You_ are so never watching TV again."

"I'm serious!" Faylinn protested. "Okay, listen! A lot of weird things keep happening around Remus! Like, the other day when we all caught him throwing a bunch of chocolate around the room? Yeah, weird! And a few weeks ago, I was walking with him to Potions and he just fell over. He FELL OVER. But it was so weird! Like, he was just standing there, and then he stumbled and bit and fell over onto his side! It was unreal! I thought maybe he had a heart attack or something!"

"You worry too much." James said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly." Remus said, chuckling. "I'm fine, Faylinn. And you really aren't one to talk about tripping over your own feet."

"But it wasn't a tripping-over-your-own-feet thing!" Faylinn cried, looking around, desperate for someone to believe her. "It was, like, a weird I'm-falling-over-in-a-freaky-way thing!"

"You're insane." James muttered.

"I'm not crazy!" Faylinn denied. "You guys have to believe me! Remus could be in DANGER!"

"How could he be in danger?" Peter asked, interested by her insistent protests.

"Because." Faylinn said, looking slightly smug that someone was listening to her. "He could be possessed! Or maybe someone hexed him or something, so now he's doing all these WEIRD things! Or there's the 'haunted' thing!"

"Faylinn," Remus said slowly, as though he was speaking to a child. "I am not in danger."

"Oh whatever." Faylinn snapped, getting upset that no one was listening to her – Lily, Sirius, James, and Peter had all shrugged, exchanged looks, and turned back to what they had been doing a few moments before.

"Okay, anyway." Helen said giddily.

"GAH!" Faylinn exclaimed, moving to pounce on the curly-blondeheaded girl next to her before Sirius started laughing and picked her up off the couch, carrying her towards the boys' staircase.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She shouted as he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "SIRIUS!!"

"Going to shag, are you?" James called after them, receiving a well-deserved smack in the back of the head from Lily while the rest of the Gryffindors in the room laughed heartily.

"Sirius!" Faylinn giggled as he threw her down on his bed. "I have to study!"

"Merlin, you're heavy, Fay!" Sirius heaved, stretching his arms in the air and making a move towards his trunk.

Faylinn threw a pillow at the back of his head. "I am NOT! You're just weak! You weakling! Weakling, weakling!"

"Oh, stop whining, Tatum." He laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, a small box in his hand. "Sit up." He said, smirking. "I didn't bring you up here to ravish your gorgeous little body."

Faylinn promptly moved to a sitting position. "Oh, like you would." She teased, poking his arm. "What's that you've got there? Did you buy those thingies for Baby like I asked you? They better not be the same as last! He couldn't sleep! It was all squawkity-squawk or whatever that awful noise is that he makes. Ask Lily. It kept us up ALL night last Tuesday. I would've killed him but then he finally shut up and got all cuddly in that cute little way. You know how he does that! Oh, yeah! Did I tell you? Okay, the other day, I was all just getting back from the bathroom and all, you know, fully prepared to go to bed. And then he flies down from the little perch-thing I put near the ceiling for him? You know, so he can hang upside down? Although he really doesn't use it that much. He usually just cuddles with whatever he can find. You know – my hand, my face, my ear, behind Lily's knee for some reason which totally freaks her out by the way, my pillow –"

"First of all!" Sirius interrupted. "I still can't believe you named that bat 'Baby.' And second, you're babbling again."

Faylinn shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, what was I saying? Okay, so, yeah. I just got in from the bathroom, right? And so he flies down –"

"Faylinn." Sirius chortled. "Come on, shut up already."

"Oh, right. _Fine_, oh-bossy-one." She rolled her eyes.

"Good." He grinned and held the small cardboard box in his hand up. "Want to see what's inside, love?"

"It better be bat food." Faylinn replied.

"It's not bat food. I forgot to buy bat food."

"SIRIUS!"

"Kidding, kidding!" He laughed. "It should be in your room, though. I gave it to Lily last night. She was still up when Peter and I got back from our emergency-run."

"It _was_ an emergency." Faylinn assured him. "He only had enough of the good stuff to last 'till tomorrow. What if I had forgotten to remind you? He could've STARVED!" Her eyes widened. "Holy Merlin in pink knickers! Sirius, Sirius! What if…" She lowered her voice. "What if he dies?"

"Ooh, here we go." Sirius mumbled, bringing his hand to his forehead. "Faylinn, listen. Baby is not going to die. If he does, it will be from too much attention and, Merlin knows, being too healthy."

"Oh no!" Faylinn cried. "Can you die from that?! Oh no! Where's Baby? Ohmigod, I need to hold him!" She paused. "But, maybe I shouldn't go near him, you know? He could DIE! Oh, but SIRIUS! I wanna be with him before he dies!!"

"Woman! He is not going to die!" Sirius said, shaking her by her shoulders gently.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a sniffle.

"I'm sure!"

"Okay."

He chuckled. "This is weird now."

"What's weird now?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

Sirius shrugged. "Oh, nothing." He sighed and lifted the box towards her face. "Open up."

"You want me to eat a cardboard box? Have you gone mad?" She whispered.

"What? No! Open the box!" He laughed.

"Oh." She said and slowly did as she was told. A few moments later, she looked down at the opened box and up at him. "Um. I don't get it."

"It's a ring, Fay." He said slowly. "You put it on your finger and wear it. Sounds cool, huh? Don't you want to try? All the other kids are doing it."

Faylinn smirked at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But why? Is it for me?"

"Yeah…"

"But why?" She frowned. "You never get me anything for no reason. In fact, you never get me anything at all. For any reason. You didn't even get me anything for my birthday back in January."

"I wasn't exactly talking to you in January." Sirius countered. "And I got you Baby, didn't I? You can't say I don't get you anything."

"You still didn't get me anything for my birthday back in January." She repeated, unnerved.

"Faylinn!"

"Okay, okay. Why'd you get me a ring-thing?"

He shrugged. "A few reasons. One being, I wanted to." He moved next to her and lied down on his back, his head on his pillow.

Faylinn sat next to him still. "Okay, that sounds good." She grinned at him. "But what else?"

"You like amethysts." He supplied.

She looked back down at the box. "You mean the pebble? Oh, right! I forgot! Wow, that seems like ages ago! Do you remember that one Transfiguration class?"

"No." He said sarcastically. "Really, Fay. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. But I just _miraculously_ remembered that you like amethysts. Wow. How weird is that?"

"Gah, I kept calling it a pebble." She said, ignoring him. "How embarrassing! Gah!"

"I thought it was funny." He responded. "When it turned out to be a gemstone, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "So… That's all? No other reason for you to give me a ring for no reason is it?" She froze. "It's not our anniversary-thing or anything, is it? Ohmigod, if it is, I totally forgot! Sirius, I'm so sorry! It's the N.E.W.Ts, I swear! I'm going to, like, die or something!"

"You're not going to die." He said with a wave of his hand. "And it's not our anniversary or anything, don't have a nervous breakdown."

"Whew!" She ran her hands through her hair. "Wow, that is SUCH a relief, you have, like, no idea!" She glanced down at him. "Okay, so what else?"

"Well," he began. "Prongs dared me to."

"What?! He dared you to buy me a ring and then give it to me and say you wanted to and that you remembered I liked amethysts?! How does he even know I like amethysts, huh?! What the –"

"No!" Sirius objected. "He dared me to 'give it to her already.' That's what he said earlier, down in the common room. He knew I had it. I've had it for about a week or so."

"Oh." She said, nodding. "So… Why didn't you give it to me then?"

He shrugged. "I was nervous, I guess."

Faylinn laughed. "Nervous? Why?"

"I don't know!" He said, finding her laugh contagious. "I'm always a bit nervous around you."

"Aw, you're such a…" She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Romantic?" He filled in slyly.

"No, nerd."

"HEY!"

Faylinn giggled and pulled the ring out of the box finally, holding it in her hand for a moment. The dark purple amethyst shined in what little light –and there wasn't much– shined in the room. Something glittered in the small gold circle beneath the gem caught her eye. She squinted to read a tiny inscription on the inside of the band. "Padfoot & Fay Forever" it read.

Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a small squeak of an "Aw!" while Sirius watched her whole reaction from next to her. He snorted to hold back his laughter.

"Wow, Sirius!" She exclaimed, leaning down near him. "I love you!"

"I know." He grinned and his eyes danced before he added, "Oh, yeah, and I love you, too, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She said sarcastically, grinning as well.

She snuggled down next to him, her head on his shoulder and she held the ring up above them. "Do I put it on?" She asked him.

"No, you put it back in the box and feed it to Baby the next time you're in the mood to kill him." He replied.

"Okay, so I put it on!" She laughed and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand. She hugged his chest and let out a long sigh. "You're comfy." She murmured after awhile.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." He suggested.

Faylinn giggled. "We've already talked about this, you know."

He sighed. "Have we?"

"Yes. No sex. You agreed." She lifted her head and looked at him. "It's not like I said 'no kissing' or something, jeez."

"Well, yeah!" He exclaimed. "But still!"

"Still." She repeated. "No. I don't want to right now. I'm not ready."

"I am." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed and rested her head back into the crook of his arm. "You said you could wait, Sirius."

"I can." He said defensively. "But that doesn't mean I'll do it quietly! I mean, we're talking about you, Faylinn. Naked. I'm not going to say that I don't _really_ want to –"

"Ah, no!" She interrupted. "Don't go off into one of your little fantasies again! I can't believe you told me that one about the pumpkins! That was so weird! I am _never_ doing that!"

"Oh, come on. You know it sounded like a lot of fun."

"Um, no… It sounded like… crazy…"

"I know a few people who didn't think it was so crazy."

"Must I remind you that, like, most of your ex-girlfriends are crazy?" She peered at him again. "Like, really crazy. I'm dead serious."

"You're not dead. Stop telling me you're dead." He joked and she rolled her eyes. "I made out with Helen." He said suddenly.

Faylinn's eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Um." He replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She repeated.

"It was awhile ago!" He protested. "Like, MONTHS ago! While, I was, um, dating Gabrielle."

"Ugh. You're not only a pig. You're a cheating pig." She hit him hard in the stomach.

"Ow! No, no, no!" He cried. "I never told you because I know you hate her! It's just – I was – It was – It didn't mean anything!"

"When did it happen?" She asked slowly, sitting up.

"Like I said, a few months ago."

"Before or after February?" She asked, remembering that he had broken up with Gabrielle just a few days before Valentines Day.

"During." He said.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "What are you talking about?! Sirius, that's – that's- that's DISGUSTING, that's what that is!"

"No!" He exclaimed, then cowered under her glare. "Okay, yes, it was disgusting, but – okay – I- she –" He paused. "I was really depressed!"

"So you made out with a – a – an ENEMY?!"

He rolled his eyes. "I was upset, Fay! Listen! I was upset over you, right? I told you already. All I could think about was you! I was loitering around in the library, one day, trying to be alone. Oh come on, don't look at me like that! I know where the library is! Anyway, I was sitting down against a wall by the Muggle Studies section, and you know how no one ever really goes in the Muggle Studies section. And then she comes up and - what do you know? – goes to get a book on Muggles! So, she saw me there and She was all, 'Sirius, what are you doing?' And, I don't know, Fay! I was feeling pretty vulnerable, you know! So I told her everything! Well, not everything. Just that I was madly in love with you but I couldn't be with you and all that."

"Wait!" Faylinn held up her hand. "You told her _before_ you made out with her? And she still made out with you? What is she, mentally unstable?!"

"Let me finish." He pleaded. "So, I told her and then she got started on how you're rather funny, but not very nice and – Don't make that face! It's not like I was agreeing with her! Anyway, you know I used to date her, right? It was a long time ago. In second year, actually, when I started to pick up the whole dating thing again. I gave it up for awhile when I was eight, you know. Too much pressure. Anyway, I was thinking about that and then _BAM_! Making out with Helen."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me. I was so horrified with myself. And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, really."

She rubbed the amethyst on her finger. "Ugh. Why are you telling me this, anyway?"

"I told you. I want you to know _everything_." He said, pulling her down to lay beside him again. She protested but settled in his arms a few moments later.

"I think she was going to tell Lily and me." She said suddenly.

"What? I made her promise not to tell anyone! She said she wouldn't!"

Faylinn shook her head and patted his chest, feeling his muscles move under his shirt. "I know. She said something about gossip, and then she said it was about you. But then she said it was a secret and she couldn't tell anyone."

Sirius chucked. "I am delighting in the thought that that drove you crazy."

She giggled. "It did! I was so mad at her for bringing it up and then not saying anything about it! I guess I forgot after awhile, though."

"Is that why you hate her so much?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think I hate her. I don't really hate anyone. Well, I like to think I don't really hate anyone, I'm not sure if I do. Anyway, I didn't like her for awhile, since she was pretty rude to me when I first came here. But then I found out that you two used to date – don't laugh! Lily told me. She told me the names of EVERYONE you used to date – and I resented her even more."

"Hah! Why?"

"'Cause I thought she got to kiss you." She said. "And then Lily told me that it was in your second year and that it was probably unlikely that you two kissed at all, and I didn't hate her so much." She paused. "And then Lily remembered that we were talking about YOU, and so she pointed out that you two had, yeah, probably snogged the life out of each other."

"Are you jealous?" He teased.

"Well, not anymore. 'Cause I got the guy! Booya." She giggled and he grinned at her.

They lay in silence for a long time until Sirius finally said, "What are you doing after graduation, Fay?"

She shrugged, her eyelids considerably heavy and she had almost dozed off before he spoke. "I don't know. What are you going to do?"

Sirius grinned. "I think I'm going to marry you."

"That'd be cool." She said sleepily and Sirius let out a soft chuckle as he gave her a small squeeze.

"I mean it." He said. "And we could have lots of FaylinnSirius babies and then they could all play with the LilyJames babies. And we could buy this great big house with a tall, tall fence and lots of flowers; I know you like flowers. And we could build this cave for Baby, and maybe get him a girly bat to make bat babies with him, so all our FaylinnSirius babies will have their own bats. You know, we could make a tradition out of it. And for generations and generations our whole family will have BATS. How's that sound? Or do you only want one bat? I'm sure you don't want anyone to be more important than Baby, right?"

Faylinn's breathing had become slower and he almost thought she was sleeping until she murmured, "Sounds cool."

"Good." He said. "I want to name our first child Trixie. I like that name, it's kind of funny. I mean, I figure, I've had to suffer with MY name, our kids can suffer from a horrible name as well. But, well, Trixie isn't so bad. Oh, yeah, but if it's a boy it can just be Trix, which sounds kind of cool, you know? I'll need someone to pass The Map down to. Although he'll have to share with Prong's, Moony's, and Wormtail's boys."

"Right." She mumbled tiredly. "Go to sleep."

"Right." He agreed. "Oh, you're staying in here? Good, 'cause I'm really comfortable. Hey, you think of a name for our fourth son, okay? I can't think of any other names. But I'm all set for the girls until about the sixteenth. How's Keelty for the seventeenth? That's your mom's name, but you already knew that. Oh, I know a name for the fourth boy! He'll be Albus, 'cause I think Dumbledore's cool, even if he is a bit nutty…" And he continued to drone on for a few more hours.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::AN:: Collective "aw!"s anyone? (lol)

Sorry the beginning was so boring, and WOW, this is a long chapter! ELEVEN pages on Microsoft Word! (gasps at page-number-thingy for the zillionth time) Anyways, I hope you like this chappie and please review! **THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND THEN THIS _PREQUEL_ IS _OVER_ AND I AM MOVING ON TO BIGGER COD (i.e., fish).** (I hope you guys stay with me for my upcoming fic, though! And for when I rewrite (yes, it's going to happen someday) IADOHYFB. Maybe I should change the title in the process, lol.)

Also, I just discovered a new fanfic writer that you guys should TOTALLY check out! I actually discovered her by reading one of her older fics, but it is SO GOOD. I love it, and I'm going to finish reading it (I think I'm only on chapter five or so, lol) right after I upload this fic, which will actually be tomorrow morning (muahaha), as it's 3:04 am. (Well, I guess it'll still be TODAY but you know what I mean). So, anyway, her penname or whatever is **BeautifulDisaster2007**, so check her out.

Oh, and sorry for the delay, I'm like WAY lazy lately. I think I feel a surf-wave coming on. And it's red, so that tells you something. (Or, er, not?) lol, please review! (yay)


	21. Chapter 21

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Don't sue me, pah-leeze.

****

::AN:: LAST CHAPPIE! I'm sorry, you guys, but it had to end someday. It is, after all, a _prequel_. Really, though, if you like this story so much, be sure to check out my next one (it'll be about Remus – I haven't named it yet), _oh hint oh hint_. It relates a LOT (believe me, a LOT) to 'The New Girl,' and is a prequel as well. I _will_ rewrite IADOHYFB soon, but I'm leaving the old one up for now (and I'll probably leave it up forever – then just post the rewrite under another – _shorter_ – title, lol). Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the fic, and all the newcomers that have staggered in along the way! You guys are awesome!

I don't have time to do review responses, and that kind of saddens me, as it's the last chapter, but I appreciate all the reviews I got where a bunch of you begged me to keep going. I assure, I _will_ keep going. That fic about Remus? Yeah, that's where I'm gonna keep going. Here's a hint to all you Faylinn lovers: She'll be in there, too! Sorry to say there won't be any more Journal-entries, though. I really loved writing those, it was a lot of fun, lol. Anyways, thanks you guys!

This chapter has a lot of filler scenes (i.e., they're only there to keep you informed of what's happening), so it's really only the end that's important. I'm not saying you should just skip to the end, though! (lol) If you do, you'll probably get confused or something. Anyways, on with the last chapter! (::reaches for tissues:: – no, it's not sad (at least I don't think so), but I don't want it to end, either! lol)

Hope you like the last chapter! I love you reviewers! (hugglez all around!!!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faylinn rushed to Sirius across the bright green grass. "I'm not a student!" She shrieked, flinging herself at him and almost causing him to fall over.

"How's it feel?" He asked, laughing and ignoring the annoyed stares they were getting from the parents and relatives of their peers.

Faylinn paused and thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to miss Hogwarts. But, um, I'm okay with that. Hahaha!"

"Faylinn!" Lily cried, rushing towards them. "Ohmigod, I can't believe this! Did you hurt yourself? Are you sure you're alright?"

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I, uh…" Faylinn looked around nervously. "I tripped."

"You tripped?!" James exclaimed, walking up beside Lily. "Padfoot, you should've seen her! She pretty much flew off the stage! It was hilario – I mean, um, it was… it looked… painful?" He laughed nervously as Lily glared at him.

"Hi, guys." Peter said, walking over to the small group.

"Petey!" Faylinn screeched. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I don't get it." Sirius said, cocking his head to the side.

"She fell on Wormtail." James said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Faylinn glared at James for a moment, but then frowned and turned to Sirius. "What happened, anyway? Why did you come out here? There was still a ton of people in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, I know, but I –" Sirius began but was interrupted by Remus Lupin and Headmaster Dumbledore walking towards them, along with a tall teenage girl that the others had never seen before.

"Ah, my former students." Dumbledore greeted them with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Enjoying yourselves, I hope?"

"Yes, professor." Lily said politely. Remus joined his friends and they all looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Oh, where are my manners!" The white-bearded man exclaimed. "Miss Evans, Miss Tatum, Misters Potter, Black, Wormtail, and Lupin. I'd like to introduce you to the young lady next to me: Lada Demetrius, a relative of mine."

Lada smiled as Dumbledore introduced her, her long platinum-blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. "It's nice to meet you all." She said softly, a small smirk on her face.

"Would you look at that!" Dumbledore proclaimed. "That's Diamond Rocks over by Hagrid's hut!" He turned to the group. "Pardon my intrusion. I'll leave you now." He walked over in the direction of a tall, middle-aged man. The man caught sight of Dumbledore and let out a series of loud greetings, spreading his arms as though he was meeting a long-lost friend.

"So, you're all glad to finally be graduated?" Lada asked the Marauders, Lily, and Faylinn.

Faylinn grinned. "Yeah! I mean, I love Hogwarts and all, but… I am SO happy that school is over now."

"Here here!" Sirius laughed, pumping his fist into the air.

"So you're related to Dumbledore?" Lily asked Lada.

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "Yes, I suppose." She smiled. "It's a very long story."

"Are you graduated?" Peter asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't go to a school, though. I graduated a few years ago. I assume that if I had taken part in a proper school, I would be graduating now."

"That sounds cool." Sirius said, partly distracted by Faylinn adjusting her bra as she stood next to him.

"What's your last name again?" Lily asked, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Demetrius? I don't recognize that."

Lada nodded and glanced at Remus before nodding again to the others. "Well, I must be rejoining some more guests. Congratulations to all of you. It was very nice to meet you." She smiled and turned on her heel, walking off into the crowd that was pouring out of the castle.

"She seems nice." Lily shrugged eventually.

"I like her hair." Faylinn added.

"I like your hair." Sirius piped up.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on you guys. Let's go find out what our parents are up to."

They all groaned loudly, but began walking around, searching for their parents amidst cries of "WHOOHOO, NO MORE SCHOOL!" and "I'm free! I'm free!" from Sirius and Faylinn.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn blinked as the phone rang. She tiptoed towards it then paused in front of it, the loud _RING, RING_ echoing around her. She picked it up in one swift move and brought it to her ear, breathing heavily.

"Faylinn? Faylinn, is that you?"

Faylinn let out an ear-splitting scream and dropped the phone on the floor, running out of the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

RING! RING! RING!

"He… Hehh… Hello?"

"Faylinn?! Why did you hang up on me?! What is your problem?!"

"LILY?! IS THAT YOU?! OHIMGOD, LILY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Gah, Fay! Of course I can hear you! Stop shouting!"

"THIS IS A VERY NICE CONTRAPTION! WHAT DO YOU CALL IT AGAIN?! A PHELLTONE?!"

"Telephone, and stop shouting! Just speak like you normally would!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"LILY?! LILY?! ARE YOU THERE?! THERE'S A STRANGE NOISE! LILY, A STRANGE NOISE! LILY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Um, I'm fine… Oh! That must be your call waiting! Press on the button that says 'flash.' And please stop shouting. I understand this is the first time you've used a telephone, but –"

Beep!

"LILY?! LIKE THAT?! HEY, LILS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Hello?"

"HELLO?! LILY?!"

"Um, no… This is Sirius, your husband, Faylinn. Why are you screaming?"

"LILY?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO LILY?! ARE YOU OVER THERE?!"

"If by 'over there' you mean James and Lily's, then no. Hey, were you listening to me yesterday when I showed you how to use the telephone?"

"HUH?!"

"The telephone. I showed you how to use it yesterday. You weren't listening, were you?"

"SURE I WAS LISTENING! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! WHAT HAPPENED TO LILY?!"

"What do you mean what happened to Lily? How should I know? Anyway, I brought that gross bread you wanted me to give to Remus, so I'm here now."

"OH! REMUS?! REMMY! HELLO! DID YOU TRY THE BREAD YET?! IT'S VERY GOOD! I MADE IT MYSELF!"

"Faylinn, could you not yell? It kind of hurts. Hey Moony, she wants to know if you've tried the – What? Oh, he says he did."

"GOOD!"

"Oh hey, have you spoken to Lily? James is complaining about the –"

"MERLIN'S FLUFFY PINK BEARD! LILY?! LILY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Faylinn, _what are you doing_?"

"IT'S LILY! SHE PHELLYTONED ME AND THEN TOLD ME TO PUSH FLASH BECAUSE SHE WAS MAKING CHIRPING NOISES AND –"

"Oh, she's on the other line-thing? That's what it's called, eh Prongs? Yeah, he says Lily calls it a 'line.'"

"WHAT IS SHE DOING ON A LINE?! IS SHE FISHING?!"

"No, Faylinn, she's not fishing. Just… Okay, just press the button that she told you to press _again_, and then you can talk to her, understand? Just don't do it yet, because I'm not done and I –"

Beep!

"LIKE THAT?!"

"Faylinn?"

"SIRIUS?!"

"No… It's me. Lily."

"OH THANK MERLIN! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Uh, what?"

"I THINK I'M FINALLY GETTING THIS PHELLYTONE THINGY!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. Are you alone, Fay?"

"ALONE AS TWO ALONE THINGS CAN BE!"

"…What?"

"APPARATE HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"

"Really? I was a little worried about you! James said that Sirius told him you weren't feeling very well. Did you go see someone?"

"YES, I DID! NOW, I DON'T SEE YOU YET SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVEN'T APPARATED! APPARATE!"

"Stop yelling, you're giving me a headache!"

"APPARATE!"

"OKAY!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Faylinn grinned as she watched Lily take in what she had just told her. "So…?"

Lily let out a small squeal-like noise and jumped up off of her chair. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She screeched gleefully, jumping up and down.

"I know!" Faylinn smiled.

"We're going to be pregnant together!" Lily squeaked.

"I know!"

"We're going to have babies together!"

"I kno – Oh, well, sort of."

"Yeah." Lily giggled. "Did you tell Sirius yet?"

"No."

"No?! No?! Oh, Faylinn, you have to tell him!"

"Um, duh."

"He'll be so happy! I know he will! James was so happy! He went around putting corks over all the sharp objects! It was so cute!"

"Um, I hope Sirius doesn't do that…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Have you guys talked about kids, though?"

Faylinn nodded. "Sure. Or, well, he talks about kids. I just kind of… don't."

"Well, whatever. I – Did you hear that? I think Sirius is here! Okay, I'm going to go, so you can tell him and all that! Bye!" She apparated away with a loud _POP!._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ow."

Sirius glanced over at Faylinn. "What?"

She hugged her knees to her chest. "My stomach." She said.

"Mel said it'll hurt more later on." Sirius said. "You don't even look any different yet."

Faylinn rolled her eyes and stared blankly at the fireplace. "I want banana cream pie." She said suddenly. "With chocolate ice-cream. No, make that chocolate yogurt."

"Gross!" Sirius exclaimed. "How can you still eat, Faylinn? That's disgusting!"

Faylinn poked him in his side. "Shush up, you."

"Shushing up now." He smirked and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" He asked.

Faylinn made a snorting sound. "I think if you ask me that again, I'm going to strangle you." She said.

"Heh." He frowned. "Do you think it's safe?"

"Huh?"

"Having a child, I mean."

Faylinn rolled her eyes again. "People have been having children for years, Sirius. I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"No, I mean _now_." Sirius explained. "With Voldemort around and everything.

Faylinn glared at him, but simply shrugged her shoulders. "I know it's dangerous, but… There will always be some sort of danger, right? You can't put everything on hold just because there's a threat of –"

"I get it." Sirius gave her a small peck on her forehead. "So, banana cream pie?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miss Tatum. I'd like a moment with you."

Faylinn turned around to see her old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, behind her. She smiled curtly. "I've already explained that I don't want to join your Order, professor." She said.

He shook his head and ushered her into another room. "Call me Albus, please." He said. "And I do wish you'd reconsider my offer. However, Sirius has asked me not to pressure you, and so I won't." He took a deep breath. "What I need to speak to you about concerns your child."

Faylinn absentmindedly touched her stomach. "My… What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore gave her a sad look through his half-moon glasses. "I'm sorry, Miss Tatum. But it is very important that you not tell Sirius what I am to discuss with you. Now, allow me to explain…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE DAILY PROPHET

Tatum Toasted?

Article by: Diamond Rocks

Last night the home of Faylinn Tatum was burnt to the ground in yet another Death Eater attack. Officials are unclear as to how the fire started, but are assuming that the house was hit by a powerful fire spell right at the back door. Witnesses have confirmed that Miss Tatum was still in the house at the time of the fire. Her body has yet to be found, and the Ministry has warranted for her obituary to be printed in this issue (see page 47). Miss Tatum was living with husband Sirius Black, who was arrested, on suspicion of arson, but has been cleared, as his alibi shows he was, in fact, away from the home at the time of the fire. Mr. Black was released from Auror custody two hours after time of arrest. He refused to speak with reporters, but a young girl who was visiting a parent in the Ministry at the time relayed to us that Mr. Black looked as pale as a "ghost." "He was sitting in a chair by an office," young Rita Skeeter says, "and he had his head in his hands most of the time. He might have been crying, but I didn't see his face. There was a pregnant woman and a black-haired man there, talking to him, but he never spoke loud enough for me to hear." The pregnant woman and "black-haired man" have been confirmed to be Mr. James Potter and wife, Lily Potter. Ministry officials refuse to make a statement on whether or not they believe last night's fire to be related to the fire in Liverpool two days ago – where the well-respected Lada Demetrius was killed. (To read more on the fire in Liverpool, see page 12)……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

::AN:: Gah, it's over! A lot of you will be confused, but… All the more reason to stick around, non? (teehee) Anyway, I won't be able to answer any question on the story anymore, but if you have a question regarding THIS CHAPTER (or any other chapter), just ask in an email or review and I will email you a response (any questions in reviews – I'll need you to ask me to email you, or I won't answer, and you'll have to make sure you post your email).

Many thanks to all of you! I love you! (lol) And the first chapter to my new fic should be posted within a week (probably not even that long), so stay tuned. Meanwhile, feel free to go back on my old chapters and check out some of the fics I recommended, along with my un-IADOHYFB-related fic, 'Well, What Do You Know?'

****

Much Love!!! - hunni07


End file.
